Framed Time
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: What if, during the events of Timeframe, Jack, Raf and Miko actually managed to change the future?
1. Remember Me

**Author's Note: This is a what-if story connected to 'Timeframe'. I suggest reading my story 'Timeframe' before reading this one.**

* * *

Outside the school, students were chatting in their social groups, taking their time before the bell rang. The cheerleaders giggled amongst themselves while the jocks stood nearby. A few children sat on the steps, typing away at their computers while a select few actually went inside the building. No one noticed the two men leaning against a red and blue semi truck. A gray tinted camaro was parked right next to it, the sun shining on its form. To anyone, they were just two men, nothing special going on as they observed the building in front of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" one man asked, adjusting his grey jacket. He frowned as the bell for the school went off, the children heading in at the sound.

His companion looked at him, as if the question he had been asked was the most outlandish thing he had ever heard. "Of course," he said. "We have been searching for them for so long."

"Try to control yourself," the silver haired man muttered.

"You cannot tell me that you are not just as eager as I am, Megatron," the dark haired man said with a small grin.

"I am on an alien planet with fragile creatures and am stalking some children outside of a boring looking building where overpaid adults teach their students what they consider the basics of life," Megatron muttered. "Forgive me if I do not leap for joy." He was silent for a moment. "What if they do not remember?"

"They won't," Orion said simply. "Alpha Trion informed me that they will hold no memory of us, or what had happened."

Megatron frowned, looking at his brother. "Then why do you do this to yourself? If they will not remember you-"

"I need to see them," he interjected. "I need to know that...that they are alright." He still remembered the day he had sent them through the groundbridge for their own protection. He could see the look of peace on their small faces as they walked through, though the silent tears they shed was enough to tell everyone how much it hurt to be sent away. Yet, if they had not done anything, the sparklings would have most surely died.

Then, by Primus's blessed servo, they had managed to find them. The organic planet they had stumbled upon did not stand out to Orion right away, not at first. But when he had arrived, he had felt the small threads of the bond. He had contacted Ariel and Megatron immediately. He hadn't dared to hope, yet he followed the bond, followed it to a simple town in what the humans called Nevada.

The easy stuff was over with. Now began the hard part. Approaching three children who would not know who he was.

The sound of an engine approaching drew their attention to a dusted pink camaro. The car parked right next to the semi before the doors opened to reveal a young woman. Both men knew there had been no visible driver before. The woman pushed her long, blond hair out of her face as she approached them, her pink jacket matching her car.

"Pink," Megatron grumbled. "Of course."

"And hello to you too," she said pleasantly, standing next to Orion. She looked at the school, watching as a few late students ran in. "Did you see them?" she asked.

"Not yet," Orion said, wrapping his arm around the woman.

"Oh for Primus sakes!" Megatron exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "We have been doing this routine for the past two days. Lets just go in there and demand to see our sparklings!"

Orion frowned. "Our sparklings?" he repeated.

"They are mine just as much as yours and Ariel's," he grumbled. "I am not ashamed to admit it."

Ariel grinned. "We didn't say you were."

He glared. "Point being," he said. "We cannot just keep hiding in the shadows. Delaying the inevitable never does any good."

Orion and Ariel both frowned, knowing that he was right. Orion shifted, worry filling his spark. Ariel's holoform leaned into his, sending comforting waves through their spark bond. "Alright," he said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Raf let out a choked cry as he watched his computer fall to the ground. Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away. He would not give Vince the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He prayed that the bully had not seen the tears forming in his eyes as he stared at his computer on the hard ground.

No such luck.

"You going to cry?" Vince sneered. "Go ahead. It already shows how pathetic you are."

"I'm not pathetic," Raf grumbled. Too late, did he realize, that speaking up was a mistake.

"Oh yeah?" Vince demanded, kicking at the computer at his feet. "You sure about that?"

"Knock it off Vince," a voice said.

Both boys looked up to see a raven haired teen standing nearby, his eyes narrowed. His hands were clenched at his sides as his backpack hung loosely from his shoulder. Vince scowled. "Back off Darby. Me and the wimp here are just having a little chat."

The boy, Jack, if Raf was remembering correctly, simply took out his phone and dialed a number, pressing the phone to his ear. Vince frowned. "What are you doing?"

"My mom has lunch with the principle, so I kind of know him. We're not close, but we're close enough that I have his number," Jack replied.

Vince narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing."

Jack shrugged, pulling the phone away from his ear and pressing the 'speaker' button. They could all see the ID on the phone, and it was enough to make Vince step away from Raf. "I'll see you later," Vince growled to Raf before he scurried down the hall. Jack watched him go, shutting his phone and ending the call.

"Thanks," Raf mumbled, adjusting his glasses. He reached for his computer, but Jack beat him to it.

"It doesn't look damaged," Jack said, handing the computer over to Raf.

Raf nodded, though he doubted that was the case. He let out a breath as he gathered up his bag. He noticed that Jack was still standing nearby, shifting around awkwardly. "Do you really have the principles number?" Raf asked suddenly.

Jack looked surprised. "Er, no. Not really. I just put his name in my contacts and typed in my mom's number to make it look like I know him, just to scare away folks like Vince. You'd be surprised how often that trick doesn't work though."

Raf smiled slowly. "Then I'm grateful it worked just this once."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, me too." He was silent for a moment, and Raf could feel the awkwardness descend once again. "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked suddenly.

Raf blinked. "Uh, sure. Thanks."

It was not the first time Jack had given Raf any kind of attention. For an unknown reason, he seemed to have known his name despite the fact that Raf didn't even know him. Jack was a nice guy, but Raf had to wonder at his odd behaviour. He seemed uncertain in what he was doing. Raf was quiet, and he observed things around him and he knew that he was not the only kid in school who had caught Jack's attention.

"Thanks again," Raf said when he got to his history class.

Jack smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Miko watched with a frown when the Darby boy snuck into class. He was five minutes late, as he always was when it came to science, or any other class they were in. He took his usual seat right behind her. It never changed, even when that desk had been taken. She still remembered that first day when a girl had been sitting right behind her and Jack had entered the classroom, his eyes landing on her. He had walked over and politely asked the girl to move.

"You're in my seat," he had said simply.

The girl had muttered apologies as she gathered her stuff. Miko could hear Jack slide into the desk behind her, and she frowned before shrugging. So the kid wanted that particular desk. No big deal.

Until later on. Throughout the school year, she had noticed how Jack seemed to be eyeing her with a frown. It unnerved her to say the least. Not to mention he was always nearby, and why in the world did he stand out to her so much! It was aggravating!

"Look," she had said one time. "Keep it up and people are going to think you have a thing for me, alright? So just stop."

Jack had blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Stop doing...whatever it is you're doing," she said, struggling for words.

"What am I doing?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Just stop doing it!" Then she had turned and ran down the halls, eager to get to class and avoid the sudden shame that had filled her. It didn't help matters that this was the class she and Jack took together for chemistry. Or that they had been paired up together. Why was it that things like that always happened to her?

Things got even weirder when she found his number and name in her contacts one random day. And not just in her contacts. He was listed as one of her favorites. But it wasn't just him. A bunch of other people she didn't know were listed in her contacts. And who in the world was this 'Bulk' person listed as her contact?

She had stomped up to Jack, furious that day, waving her phone in his face. "How did you get to my phone?" she demanded. "How?"

He blinked, stepping back. "What?"

"Don't," she said. "I don't know why you're doing it, but stop. This is just creepy! So how did you get to my phone and what in the world was your reason for putting your number in it?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, you have my number?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know that," she all but growled.

He held his left hand in surrender while he pulled out his phone with his right. "No, I didn't. But I have your number."

She frowned. "What?"

"See?" he said, showing her his contacts. Like hers, he had the same names listed in his favorites, her name and number included.

"How'd you get my number?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he protested. "It just...showed up one day. Along with the others. I thought it was a prank or something."

"Some prank," she grumbled, stomping off. If it was a prank, than where was the punchline?

She had tried to delete the numbers, she really did. But whenever her finger would hover over the 'Erase' button, she would stop. She felt like she was about to cross a line of no return, and it was a line she did not want to cross.

So the numbers and names stayed.

* * *

Raf let out a sigh, pushing his glasses up as he found a spot to sit down on. The steps, while not the most comfortable, provided an easy getaway should...unwanted folks showed up. He opened up his computer, wincing at the large crack traveling down the screen. Anger bubbled inside him, along with the dreaded feeling of acceptance. It was going to happen anyway. Vince was just the kind of person, the kind of jerk, who would wreck something Raf valued so much.

Maybe he could head down to his special place near the road and play with his remote control car.

He was about to go through his routine, when he stopped and stared at the app that was meant for pictures on his computer. It said he had many pictures saved to his drive. But that was impossible, since the pictures he put on his computer were so few.

He let out a sigh. Did one of his brothers get to his computer again? He clicked on the app, preparing himself for the joke they had no doubt placed on his computer.

What he saw caused him to stare. There were pictures of him, with Jack and a girl he had seen around in class. But that wasn't what nearly made his heart stop. There, kneeling right beside Raf in the picture, was a giant, yellow robot. He was doing the oversized bunny ears in the picture and though he had no mouth, as it was blocked by some weird yellow thing, Raf could tell he was smiling.

Raf clicked on the next picture before he had even realized it.

In this picture, he was sitting on the yellow robots shoulder. They both looked surprised to see the camera pointed at them.

Raf's hands were trembling as he went to the next one, but this time, it was a video. He was pressing 'play' before even realizing what he was doing.

" _You both are crazy!"_ a sudden voice exclaimed. It was Jack.

" _No! I'm not kidding,"_ the Raf in the video exclaimed. " _Bee and I were going so fast it was_ _amazing! I nearly lost control of the wheel!"_

Jack in the video frowned. " _Wait, you were driving?"_

Raf looked at him with a frown. " _Of course I was driving, it was my own video game anyway."_

Jack sighed. " _Video game, of course. Should have known Bumblebee wouldn't have let you drive on your own."_

" **You got that right,"** the yellow robot said and Raf was startled to find that he understood what the beeping was.

The Raf in the video frowned in confusion. " _You didn't actually think I was speeding down the_ _race track in real life, right?"_

Jack then frowned, looking at the camera. " _Miko, are you filming us?"_

" _I'm bored!"_ the voice taking the video moaned before the screen went black.

Bumblebee. That name...it was that name.

He quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled to his favorite contacts list, coming to the name 'Bumblebee.' His heart beat rather quickly as he stared at it. Why did he have these names, photos and pictures of people he did not know? Not to mention an actual giant robot! His brothers could never put that together. The amount of special effects it would take would be outrageous. Not to mention, he himself was in the video.

What was going on?

* * *

"What can I do for you sir?" Jack asked from the counter. He adjusted his hat that he was forced to wear for his work. He sighed, as long as the pay was decent, he could suffer.

"What would you recommend?" the customer asked.

Jack looked up, noting the silver hair and black jacket. It was the same routine everyday, with the same man at the same time. He always asked Jack what he recommended and always ordered the same way.

"Well," Jack said. "We do have our specials with the sweet potato fries as a side." He knew that was what the man would order, and he would take it to go, as always. Even now, Jack was already putting the order in.

"How's your day been so far?" the man asked. His eyes flickered around, as if uncertain, but it went unnoticed by Jack.

"It's been fine," he replied. "A bit weird, but fine."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Jack shrugged. "Just some weird things popping up in my phone, like people's names and numbers that I don't recognize. And it's not just me. It's happened to a few other kids as well."

The man frowned. "These kids go to your school?"

"Yeah, but we're not...close or anything." He paused, looking at the order he typed in. "Would you like to take this to go sir?"

The man seemed deep in thought, staring at Jack as if he had not heard him. "Oh, yes. That would be nice."

* * *

"I think they know something," Megatron said, throwing his order away in the trash, just as before.

Ariel frowned. "Because they have some contacts they don't recognize on their phones?"

Megatron looked at her with a sly grin. "Soundwave did a bit of snooping around and I think you'll find his discoveries to be rather interesting."

* * *

"You like my vehicle," Orion stated.

The girl jumped, eyes wide as she looked at him, clutching her notepad close. She smiled. "Yeah, I think the flames are pretty cool."

He smiled. "Thank you. I think it suits my taste." He looked over at her notepad. "May I?"

She beamed. "Sure." She showed him the drawing of his truck, though unfinished, he could already tell the amount of careful detail she had put in. "I've been seeing a lot of cool vehicles around here, so I decided to take my chance and capture their coolness."

Orion smiled once more. She was just as confident as before. It brought a small bit of pain to his spark when she looked at him, not knowing who he was. "You are very talented," he said.

Her smile widened. "Thank you."

* * *

" _Your fault we're-"_

" _-thinking Miko?"_

" _Don't make me hunt you down."_

" _Seize the glory! Optimus would."_

" _You're right Jack, I am afraid. Of losing you!"_

" _Mom, I'm sorry."_

" _T'o't!"_

Overwhelming voices flew around his head, causing him to let out a gasp of pain. Images and sounds he should know flooded around him with such force he thought he might break. No one was around to hear him as he curled up in a corner in the bathroom. "Help," he whimpered, clutching his head.

The bathroom stall opened suddenly and someone knelt down next to him. "Shh," the woman crooned. "It's alright Lechnie. I've got you. Breath, just breath."

Jack did not even question why there was a woman in the boys bathroom. At this moment, her presence brought him a sense of peace. She made him feel comforted, safe. He knew her from somewhere, plain and simple.

When he awoke, he found himself in the nurse's office with no memory as to how he had gotten there.

* * *

"Start talking," Miko demanded, standing in front of him.

Raf shook his head timidly. Maybe coming to her was a bad idea. Though he knew Miko wouldn't hurt him, at least he hoped, that didn't stop the girl from being intimidating. "I don't know how it happened!"

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice demanded. Raf looked up to see Jack coming forward, eyeing Miko warily. He looked a bit pale, and his eyes were unfocused as he looked around, as if expecting to see someone.

"Raf here has pictures of us, and with a bunch of robots," Miko said, inclining her head to the smaller boy.

Jack's eyes widened, his gaze focused on her. "Wait-"

"Which is totally crazy," she said with a glare. "As he has no good reason to-"

"Miko-"

"-Stalking me or something-"

"I think that-"

"What is with you guys that makes me so...so-gah!"

"Miko!" Jack exclaimed. "I think I have the same pictures."

Miko stopped and stared at him. "Huh?"

He flipped open his phone, showing her and Raf. "I-I don't know how, but they just showed up! Not to mention I think we're being followed. This...this woman came to me and...I don't know. I felt something!"

Raf frowned. "Who's that red mech?"

Jack also frowned, squinting his eyes. "I don't know," he confessed. "Has anyone else gotten these glitches in their phones?"

Raf adjusted his glasses. "I don't think they're glitches, as our phones are still working. As for your question, I think we're the only ones."

"Have you tried contacting the numbers?" Jack asked.

Raf nodded. "I tried calling the 'Ratchet' number. But I only got a bunch of static."

It was then that he realized that Miko had stayed quiet for some time. "Miko?" he asked. "You alright?"

But she said nothing as she stared at her phone, the image of a red mech on the screen. "T'o't," she whispered. In that moment, they all looked at eachother, and Jack felt his heart beat faster for some unknown reason.

* * *

"We should just go up and talk to them," Megatron said.

"And do what?" Ariel asked.

"Something, anything," Megatron said. "It's better than stalking them."

To their surprise, Orion straightened up and just walked forward, in the direction where the children were sitting on the picnic benches.

"Is he-?" Megatron started.

"He is," Ariel answered, following her sparkmate. The children noticed them approaching and stopped what they were doing to stare.

Orion stopped suddenly, his spark pulsing rapidly. What was he going to say to them? How would they react? Maybe this was a bad idea after all. The children knew nothing about Cybertronians, so how would they react to him and his companions?

He felt Ariel gently nudge him, encouraging him on. He approached the picnic bench, taking in a deep breath. "Lechnie, Melchnie, Nelchie," he started, not knowing why he referred to them by their Cybertronian names. "I am-"

"T'o't," Jack said suddenly, his eyes wide, surprising Orion. He could hear Ariel and Megatron's sharp intakes of breath from behind him.

He blinked. "Do you…"

"No," Jack said. "But I have a vague idea. But I don't know what it means." He let out a trembling breath. "I don't know what's going on." He then looked at Ariel, frowning as something flashed through his face. "Wait, did you just call me 'Lechnie'?"

Orion smiled softly. He gestured to the seat and Raf scooted over, making room for him. Megatron and Ariel sat across from him, next to Miko who was staring at them with open curiosity.

Orion looked at them, barely containing his wonder and anticipation. "We know you, don't we?" Raf asked suddenly.

Orion smiled. "More than you realize."


	2. Remember Me Part 2

Megatron scowled at the offending looking paper in front of him. Beside him, Miko just looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she demanded.

His scowl deepened. "I am not giving you the answer."

"Well, can you at least tell me where to look for it?"

He folded his arms, leaning back in his seat. "No."

She huffed. "You mean you're going to have me reread the whole chapter?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to see what is right in front of you, then yes," he answered. He reached for the bond that tied him to Orion, looking around for his brother. "This is all your fault."

He could feel Orion's amusement. "That is a possibility."

"It is taking all my willpower to resist whacking her upside the head with the darn book." He could feel Miko poking at him through the bond, pleading with him to just 'help' her out. He gently pushed her away, shooting her a firm look.

"Patience," Orion said.

"Don't you patience me!" Megatron said. "I have enough patience to last me a lifetime thanks to her."

He could feel Orion chuckling. "I can tell."

At that moment, Megatron happened to look up and notice a man studying his car form. He frowned, observing the sharply dressed stranger. He quickly deduced that he was a businessman, judging by the tailored suit. Yet the way he carried himself suggested otherwise, along with the way his hands were shaped, almost rough. He was also physically fit and observing his surroundings with a keen eye.

Megatron knew how it felt to be alert. He knew how the body, at least for a Cybertronian, acted when it was alert and watchful. But from his brief time on Earth, he had taken it upon himself to watch the humans and how they acted. And this man who was now observing his car form was on the alert.

He was up from his seat and walking before his mind registered what he was doing. "Can I help you?" he demanded gruffly. Orion would most certainly scold him for his rudeness, but he did not know this man and could bring himself to care less how he acted toward the human.

The man looked up, feigning surprise, but Megatron was not fooled. He had seen the way the man's eyes had flickered over to him and how his shoulders had stiffened. It did not go unnoticed how his hands flickered, the same way Megatron would do if he was reaching for a weapon.

All this processed through Megatron's mind in a matter of seconds.

The man smiled. "That's a very expensive car you've got there. Camaro, right?"

Megatron nodded stiffly. "Yes, that's right."

"You don't see them around here. Where are you from?" the man asked.

"I'm not from around here," Megatron said curtly. "Visiting some friends of mine, won't be long till we leave." That last part was a lie. He did not known when they would leave, nor did Orion. Alpha Trion could handle the Council just well without them, though he doubted their presence would go unnoticed for long. Orion had made it quite clear that he did not want unnecessary attention brought to this planet. As far as the Council knew, they were just scouting the uncharted territories of space. Exploring the great unknown, as his brother had put it.

He just could not understand how the Council had bought that poor excuse of an explanation.

The man nodded. "I see. Well," he looked back at the car before looking back at Megatron. "I'll be heading off. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Megatron was well aware that there was no pleasantries exchanged in this conversation. He quickly made sure that Soundwave was aware of that. Call him paranoid, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Also, everything was quite boring here anyway.

"You know, the guy was just looking at your car," Miko piped up from behind him.

He turned to stare at her with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Finished," she said. She set her backpack down on the ground, not giving it a second look.

Megatron wondered how many of the answers she actually bothered to check, but it wasn't his job to worry. He picked her backpack up, studying it.

"So," Miko started, running her hands over the hood of the car. "This is you?"

He nodded, pulling something off her backpack. "That's me."

Her eyes shone with excitement as she touched the silver car. "Cool," she breathed.

"You should have seen my aerial form," he muttered as he set her backpack down.

She heard him, as her eyes grew even wider. "You could fly?" she squeaked.

"All the time," he answered.

"I need details!" she exclaimed. "How fast could you fly? How big are you really? How does the transformation work? How come you guys haven't shown us your real forms yet? You think we're afraid? How many dudes can you attack at once?"

* * *

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this," Jack confessed.

Beside him, Orion just smiled. "I understand."

"It's not...weird for you?" Jack asked, glancing up.

Orion looked up. "Not in the sense you may be thinking. I am just overjoyed to have finally found you." His eyes dimmed. "It's been so long."

Jack frowned. "Are you...disappointed that we don't remember?"

Orion was silent for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "I...am not disappointed in you, but in the situation itself. It has nothing to do with what you have done. What happened was out of your control. But you did it all to save my home, and for that I am grateful."

"So what exactly did we do?" Jack asked. "How did we manage to save Cybertron?"

"You communicated with us through pictures," he explained. "I showed them to Megatronus, who ordered me to show Alpha Trion right away. My mentor was very tight lipped about the situation, but Megatronus would have none of it. He demanded to know what the pictures meant. The interpretation was alarming, to say the least, and changes were made."

"And we were sent home," Jack finished.

"We had to send you back, you were dying," Orion said. "Once your purpose was done, we deemed it safe for you to return home." A flicker of pain flashed through his expression. "Though it was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Jack was silent for a moment, thinking what he had been told through. "You got lucky I guess to have found us."

"It was not luck, Jack, that we found you, but a blessing."

* * *

"Call it what you will, but someone is tailing us," Megatron growled.

Ariel raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"A feeling, plus evidence backed up by surveillance from Soundwave," he replied. "Someone is aware of our movements."

"Are they a threat?" she asked.

"Most likely," he answered. "If they are following us, than they are looking for trouble."

"Could it be the government's of this world?" Orion asked.

Megatron frowned. "I am not entirely sure of that, but it seems most likely."

Orion nodded. "We had to assume that our presence would not go undetected for long."

"Should I call off the others?" Ariel asked.

Orion hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I believe that would be the wisest course of action for now. Though I do know that Bumblebee will be quite disappointed." It had been decided to bring in those who had been found on the children's contacts in their phones. Though they did not know who Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were to the children, Orion figured they might just be important.

Megatron scoffed. "He'll be grateful if this turns out to be something bigger and a bit more dangerous."

"He was really looking forward to seeing Raf," Ariel commented.

"The children are not that special," Megatron said.

"Say what you will," Ariel hummed.

"Oh hush."

"We should keep a closer eye on the children," Orion interrupted.

Ariel grinned suddenly, her holo form eyes sparking with interest. "I have an idea how to go about with that."

Megatron frowned. "Spending more time with them? That's practically what we do already."

Orion's eyes widened as he stared at Ariel. "No, I think I know what she has in mind."

* * *

"So," Miko exclaimed, sitting down next to Raf in a bundle of energy. "Plans for today?"

Raf adjusted his glasses. "Hang out at Jack's work?" He could feel Jack approaching from behind, thanks to the bond. He was still trying to get used to the whole 'bond' thing. In a way, it was cool to be connected to the others in such a way. But at the same time, it was a bit weird. Outlandish even.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said with a smile. "The others coming to?" The others, as it was decided, was what they called Ariel, Orion and Megatron. Soundwave was around most of the time, though he acted as a lookout, always keeping an optic out for anything off. Miko had made it her sacred duty to get him to loosen up. "How does Megatron feel about the idea of becoming the new math teacher?" Jack asked with a grin.

"He balked at the idea," Miko said, as if it was expected. "He kept saying how a mech of his status would never stoop to such levels."

"Isn't he the High Protector of the Council?" Raf asked.

Miko shrugged. "Something like that." She then let out a squeal. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, shaking Raf's arm excitedly. "Look!"

Both boys looked up to see a man walking toward them, his dark jacket and tall frame easy to spot. His strides were swift and sure as he approached, though the boys could not see what got Miko so excited.

She stared at her companions, frowning when she noted their lack of excitement. "It's Soundwave," she deadpanned as she got up to meet the Decepticon.

Their eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Hey Soundy!" Miko shouted, waving. "You finally decided to join us?"

He handed her a book he had been holding, his expression unreadable. "Your history book," he said simply.

Miko's excited expression immediately faded into one of distaste. "How...thoughtful of you to remember for me," she said, taking the book. She then frowned. "Wait, how did you know I left it at home? Were you spying on me?"

"Eyes and ears everywhere," he replied, turning to walk away. Miko huffed. "Of course," she muttered.

"Who was that?" a voice sneered. A voice they all recognized.

Miko didn't even look up to acknowledge Vince. "Oh, just…" She trailed off, a mischievous thought coming to mind. She shrugged. "My boyfriend."

Jack choked on his drink while Raf stared at her with wide eyes. Vince, who had undoubtedly come to cause trouble, eyed the retreating Decepticon. "Really?" he asked with suspicion.

"Yep," she said. "Come along boys, we'll be late for class."

"Since when do you care if we're late for class?" Raf asked once they were in the halls of school.

"Today is full of possibilities," she said simply. "I woke up today feeling great and full of energy like never before."

"Right," Jack stated. "Because it's just like every other day filled with cars that drive by themselves and a bond that ties us all together and allows us to feel each other's thoughts and feelings. Special."

Miko nudged him playfully. "Oh come on Jack. Be optimistic!"

The two teens headed off to their classes, leaving Raf to his. Jack listened to Miko chatter on as they approached their math class, a 'personal' favorite of Miko's.

"Students," a familiar voice said when they entered the room. "You are late."

Both Jack and Miko gaped wide eyed at Megatron, who was sorting through his notes on his desk. "What are you doing here?" Miko blurted out.

He just stared at her. "I work here."

Miko sputtered, staring as if she was not able to comprehend what she was seeing. Jack overcame his shock and dragged the girl to their usual desks. "I never thought he would actually do it," Miko murmured.

"Alright class," Megatron announced. "After looking over your basic school books, I have deduced that everything you have been taught is wrong." He gestured to the whiteboard behind him, which displayed a number of symbols and complicated math problems. "Don't worry, I've chosen the simple ones."

* * *

To say Jack was surprised to see Ariel at his work was an understatement. He could only stare at her as she greeted him. "Jack?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

He could only nod. "So, uh," he started. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Getting a job."

"Yes, I can see that. But why? You guys are-" He stopped, eyes flickering around nervously. "You know. You don't really need the money."

"Yes, well," she frowned. "Megatron has 'purchased' a less than decent place for us, but the means of payment are not what Orion and I would go for." She gave Jack a look. "It was by less than honest means, if you know what I'm saying."

Jack had an idea. Though he could sense there was more to the story. He didn't know if it was because of the bond, or if it was his human instinct.

"Anyway, Orion and I are just trying to earn our living as honest citizens."

Jack blinked. "That...makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to, Lechnie," she said simply, though he could see the small smile on her face. She then walked off to attend to a customer before Jack could inquire anymore.

* * *

"Something's up," Jack said.

Miko snorted. "Ya think?"

"Megatron didn't seem too out of it," Raf protested. "And Soundwave hung around my place."

"Megatron is our new math teacher," Miko said. "And don't you think it's weird that Ariel showed up at Jack's work as an employee?"

Raf shrugged. "Megatron probably did something that...was illegal to get them a place to stay. Knowing Orion and Ariel, they most certainly don't want to live off of something like that."

Jack frowned. "Actually, I'm with Miko on this, Raf. The bond...I've felt Ariel's alertness and how she would always tense up when someone entered the drive-in."

"Hey, guys," Miko said slowly. "There's a man watching us."

Both boys looked up in confusion. "Where?"

"How can you tell?" Raf asked.

"He's the same one who had asked Megatron about his car," she said. "He's on the park bench. He's looking at his phone right now though."

Jack frowned as he looked at the man in the suit. "I haven't seen him around." Jasper Nevada was a small town where everyone knew everyone. Plus, Jack went to the hospital sometimes to see his mother, and he saw nearly every face in town. But at the moment, he could not place who this man was.

"There's Orion," Raf said right as the red semi truck pulled up. Orion's holo form smiled at them from the driver's seat as the children all scrambled in. "How was your day?" the Cybertronian asked. This had become a usual routine for them all, and it was something the children were enjoying. Orion's presence always brought a sense of calm, and a feeling of protection.

"Uneventful," Miko replied simply, looking out the window. She noticed that the man they had been watching walked by, still typing away at his phone. She frowned, watching him walk away.

"Let us keep it that way," Orion said as he pulled out of the lot of the school.

* * *

"I am so looking forward to this," Megatron said from his spot in the bush. It was dark out, even the stars seemed to have gone dim. Four beings were on a mission, and it was one even they were unsure how to handle.

"No unnecessary casualties," Orion warned as he knelt down next to his brother, who was in his Cybertronian form as well.

Megatron waved a servo. "Yeah, yeah. Don't harm the humans." He paused. "You do realize that they threatened our sparklings, right?"

"The camera in Raf's room," Ariel pointed out, her blue optics glowing.

"The tracking device on Miko's backpack," Megatron said.

"Not to mention that man who came in at the KO Drive in and stayed all throughout Jack's shift," Ariel said, looking pointedly at Orion.

Orion frowned, his optics narrowing. "Very well then. Let us do what we must."

* * *

Silas frowned from where he observed the reports. In his other hand was a picture of the two camaros, one pink and the other grey. Next to them was a red and blue semi truck. "These readings are off the charts," he commented. "Military?" he asked, looking up at the MECH agent next to him.

"From what we can tell, they are definitely not civilians," the trooper said.

"And these kids," he said, looking at the photos of the two boys and girl. "They are connected in some way?"

"They most certainly are."

Silas hummed. They already had the children's addresses pulled up. "Then perhaps it is time we…'question' these kids ourselves. I am sure they can tell us some important-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as the wall beside them burst into flames. Two large figures emerged from the dark, the smoke fading just enough to give Silas a clear view of what they were. One being's eyes were a bright blue, a growl escaping its mouth. The second figure was faceless, yet long tentacles came out of its sides as it shoved MECH soldiers aside. The gunshots that went off did not seem to faze the metal giants.

Silas blinked, dazed. "What-?"

The ceiling was ripped off as a smaller figure jumped down, its blue eyes narrowed as a snarl emerged from its mouth. A larger figure jumped through, the sounds of blaster fire ringing out.

Fire erupted as all the tech and weapons, everything Silas had built up over the years, were destroyed. "No," he muttered, fighting back a wave of dizziness as something slammed into his head. He could see the faceless being striding toward him, its long fingers reaching out. "No." Then everything went black.

It was simply over in a matter of minutes. Orion surveyed the wreckage before him, his servos trembling. To his right, Soundwave was working on hacking into the systems of MECH, revealing a string of operations all across the country. Bringing this organization down would be easy for the faceless mech.

"They had pictures of the sparklings, along with their addresses and pictures of their families and homes," Ariel said as she stood beside him. Her pink frame was dull in the dim lighting, but her blue optics sparked with a fire. "I dread to think what they would have done, given the chance."

"It doesn't take much imagination," Megatron commented as he strode towards them. "If they were surveilling the sparklings, then they were already planning on doing worse."

"You have alerted the law enforcement?" Orion asked, the first thing he said since they had attacked the hidden base.

Megatron nodded. "They are on their way. Soundwave is clearing our tracks, so we can vanish into the night." He gazed at the gathered MECH agents they had dumped in an unconscious heap. "There were no casualties." Here, he gave Orion a look.

Orion nodded. Though MECH may have threatened their sparklings in some way, he still did not want to spill human blood. Not yet, if not ever. They did not come here to attack, they came to reunite with their sparklings.

He could feel Jack reach for him through the bond, sensing his conflicting emotions. He reached back, assuring the boy that everything would be alright.

"We should go," Orion said, stepping back. "Let the humans deal with their own."

* * *

"You okay?" Raf asked, swinging his feet from where he sat on the tall bench.

Orion looked at the little boy sitting next to him. He could feel the concern coming over the boy, his worry a small storm. Small, yet strong. He smiled. "Yes, I am."

Raf nodded. "Good." Though they both knew that the subject was yet to be dropped. "So about this house you guys got…"

"Oh Primus," Orion said with a sigh. "It is hardly a house. More like a warehouse. I honestly do not know what Megatron was thinking. But it is a good place for us to rest and stay hidden without receiving any tickets for illegal parking."

Raf grinned. "I guess that makes sense."

"It is safe, though it lacks the comforts we are used to. But we do not usually spend a lot of time there anyway."

Raf grinned. "Miko wants to go there and host a party for the Cybertronians coming to Earth." He bounced in his seat. "I actually think it is a good idea." Orion could tell Raf was excited to meet the other Cybertronians, including Bumblebee. The videos and pictures he had shown Orion had given them an idea of how close the yellow Cybertronian was to the boy, despite the fact that none of them understood why.

Orion thought of the lack of safety the house actually had for the children. They would have to fix the ceiling and at least do some work to make it look decent. Oh, the work that would take.

* * *

Megatron let out a grumble as he activated his holoform. He was going to chew out that human who dared to come and snoop around his recently purchased home. Though, with the credit card hacking Soundwave had been doing, they could probably purchase a much nicer place instead of this warehouse, as Orion called it.

"What?" he snarled as he swung the door open. He blinked, staring at the man in the tailored suit. He looked familiar, so where had he seen him from before?

"We're with the government," the man said, shoving a badge in Megatron's face. "Sector-7." He cleared his throat. "You sir have a lot of explaining to do."

Megatron sighed before leaning back. "Orion! It's for you!" Then he paused, remembering that his brother was out. "Give me a moment. Let me get the expert on this." He then slammed the door in the man's face. "So he can hold me back from squishing you," he grumbled.


	3. Remember Me Part 3

"This is not what I signed up for," Megatron grunted as he took a shot at the screeching antibody. Blaster shots rang out all around him, but he was only focused on the creatures coming at him from the front.

Behind him, he could feel Orion step back as the former clerk took a shot at a particularly large antibody, its dying shriek grating on Megatron's nerves. "None of us did," the red mech shouted back. A loud 'boom' went off, courtesy of one of Ironhide's bombs.

"Let 'em have it!" the grey mech grunted as he threw another bomb into the abyss of Unicron. Bright light filled the dark space for a brief moment as the bomb went off, taking out several screaming antibodies before the light went out.

Worry and fear filled Orion's spark, feelings that were not his own and it was not coming from Ariel, who was fighting alongside Chromia. It was coming from the sparklings they had left behind on earth. He could feel their fear, fear for Orion, Ariel and Megatron's safety. It had been no use hiding the fact that Earth might come to an end because a large Cybertronian got stuck inside earth. The children had not been fooled when Orion had tried to tell them that the storms and earthquakes were all natural. They couldn't hide much from the children now because of the bond. The children had managed to catch on to their fear.

 _"Are we going to die?" Raf had asked._

 _Orion gently stroked the boy's messy hair. "No, Melchnie, you are not. We will protect you."_

 _"But our world is going to erupt because a large, evil Cybertronian is trying to wake up!" the boy protested._

 _"Yes, and we will make sure that it never happens," Orion said. "We will succeed in getting rid of Unicron from your world."_

He had tried to make do on his promise. But not even Soundwave knew how to go about accomplishing such a feat. They were on their own, and Orion had never felt more helpless than ever before.

 _"We could always leave and take the sparklings," Megatron had suggested._

 _Orion shook his helm. "And condemn countless other lives to die? Not to mention their families and friends?"_

 _"I don't much care for the other humans of this planet," Megatron stated harshly. "Just those three. So far, everyone has just gotten in our way."_

Harsh, it may be. But it was easily well put. They had only come to this planet to see their sparklings, and now this Sector 7 group was keeping tabs on them while asking questions that they refused to answer. As of now, the Cybertronians on this planet were 'citizens' of the United States. Orion knew it was just another means of keeping an eye on them though. Megatron had stated more than once how they should just kidnap the sparklings and run. But Orion would never do that to them or to their human families.

Maybe they just had to face the fact that what they had was not meant to be. Maybe it would be best to return to Cybertron, and with time, hopefully the bond would fade.

It was a painful thought, one that kept him up at night. But the children were not able to lead a normal life now. There were agents posed as civilians keeping watch over the children, observing them and trying to figure out why they were so important to the Cybertronians. When asked about it, they refused to answer. They were well aware what would happen should they reveal the bond they shared with the humans. Megatron suspected that they would be subjected to confinement for experiments in some lab, and Orion silently agreed that his brother was not too far from the truth. Some humans would do anything to understand the strange unknown. Even going so far as to harm human children.

Then the threat of Unicron had shown up. At first, there had been no way for them to explain the strange events taking place on earth. They had first thought it was normal for Earth, but the children explained otherwise. Not to mention while driving down the road, Orion had encountered strange apparitions emerging from the ground, its dark energy nearly choking him as it tried to attack him.

Days later, Alpha Trion would show up with alarming answers. Earth was going to die if they didn't do anything. But needless to say, Sector 7, along with the government dragged their heels in the matter. It seemed they could not believe that there was a giant, living thing in the center of their world. It had taken all of Orion's will power not to scream in frustration as he and Alpha Trion tried to explain what was needed to take action. But Megatron and Ariel had no problem in voicing their complaints in private, one more verbal than the other.

 _"We do not need the humans permission to take action," Megatron had spat._

 _Alpha Trion had just nodded. "You are correct, Megatronus. We do not." And with that, he strode through the groundbridge that had been provided for them._

A team had been provided. A small, but effective team, along with a solution to defeating Unicron. Which is where they found themselves now.

"Skywarp!" Barricade shouted, lunging for the fallen mech who was clinging to the edge. The seeker grimaced, his one wing hanging loosely from his shoulders as Barricade made a grab for one of the mech's servos.

"Let me go," he hissed.

"Hold on," grunted Barricade. "I've got you. Just give me your other servo."

"I'll only take you with me," the seeker said, grimacing as one of the antibodies latched onto his damaged wing.

Orion's optics widened when he realized what the mech was about to do. "Skywarp! No!" He lunged forward, ready to grab the mech.

But he was a second too late. Skywarp slipped from Barricade's grasp, plummeting into the depths below. "No!" Barricade screamed, reaching for his companion as if he could still reach him.

Orion could only stare at the darkness where Skywarp had vanished. He snapped out of his shock when an antibody shrieked past him. He spun around, optics narrowed as he took one shot at the creature, blasting its head off before it could reach Ironhide.

"Team!" Alpha Trion shouted. "To me! Now!" As if directed by one mind, everyone broke out into a run, following after their leader. Orion marveled at how Alpha Trion seemed to have changed since he had arrived. He seemed like a different mech, stronger and faster, filled with determination.

Groundbridging into Unicron seemed ludicrous at best. But they had followed without question. The longer they delayed, the stronger Unicron would get.

"What now?" Ariel asked, letting out a breath.

"We go on," Alpha Trion said simply, leading the way in the dark hallways.

Orion breathed in, which proved to be a mistake as the Dark Energon continued to affect him. Ariel gently nudged him, sharing her strength through the bond, though it was not much. She was drained from the fight and the Dark Energon was also taking a toll on her as it was on everyone around here.

"You never explained how we are to defeat Unicron," Ironhide pointed out.

"For me to do so, I will have to go on alone," Alpha Trion said. "But I will need you all to hold off the antibodies for me until I do so."

Orion looked at his mentor. "But going in alone with no backup is dangerous."

"But necessary," Alpha Trion said simply, moving on ahead.

Everyone was silent, and Orion mentally did a headcount on who was still with them. There was Alpha Trion, himself with Megatron, Ariel, Chromia, Ironhide, Soundwave and Barricade. He swallowed as the image of Skywarp's face came to mind. He should have been faster, he should have been able to save him. But that was another thought for when this was all over with.

"This is where I go in alone," Alpha Trion said, stopping. "Do not come in after me, no matter what."

"How poetic," Megatron muttered when the mech left.

At that moment, screeches filled the air around them. Everyone onlined their weapons, turning to face the antibodies one more time. Orion's optics narrowed. There was nowhere for them to go at this point. He glanced at Barricade, who had his weapons out.

"For Skywarp," he said.

* * *

 _"You know what will happen."_

Alpha Trion frowned. "I know. He is more than ready. It was only a matter of time. It was just delaying the inevitable."

 _"The Matrix will return to me, where he will follow its calling one day and find it, and his heritage."_

"Pity I won't be around to see it," Alpha Trion said.

 _"Disciple of Primus,"_ a different voice hissed.

Alpha Trion narrowed his optics, feeling the painful, dark energy peirce at his newly restored armor. The Matrix thrummed, eager to be used, eager to put an end to this darkness. Alpha Trion was more than willing to oblige.

* * *

In just a matter of minutes, the antibodies dropped, lifeless to the ground. Everyone tensed, listening for anything else that might be coming. But when nothing did, they lowered their weapons, but did not deactivate them.

Orion glanced back at where Alpha Trion had gone through, stepping forward. Megatron's servo on his shoulder stopped him. "He said not to follow after him."

"Then we will wait," Orion said firmly.

But when a full five minutes passed and Alpha Trion had yet to emerge, Orion began to worry. "That's it," Ironhide exclaimed, striding forward. Orion was quick to follow after his friend.

What they saw was an empty chamber. There was no sign of a struggle and no sign of Alpha Trion. "Maybe we took a wrong turn," Chromia suggested, though there was doubt in her voice. There had only been one clear way to go.

A groundbridge opened up suddenly with Ratchet running through. "Ratchet!" Orion exclaimed. "Thank Primus! Can you pick up on Alpha Trion's life signature?"

Ratchet just stared at him. "Orion, I could only pick up seven life signatures back at the base."

Seven. They had started out with nine. Skywarp had perished and Alpha Trion was nowhere to be found. This time, the pain in his spark was not from the Dark Energon.

* * *

"And I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, we could all go dune bashing or something," Miko said excitedly.

Ariel chuckled as she drove down the road. Miko had her feet propped up on the dashboard, idly playing with her hair as she talked.

"I hope Bulkhead could join us," she said. "He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"He is quite talented and good company," Ariel commented.

"He's got so many cool stories! And he likes slash monkey, just like me!" The girl frowned. "I wonder if between the two of us, we could get Soundwave in the groove of the music."

"I doubt Soundwave would allow you to get that far," Ariel said.

"Which is why we are not going to tell him what we're doing," Miko said. She was silent for a moment before glancing at the empty drivers seat. "You okay?"

Ariel inwardly frowned. "Of course I am. Why would you ask?"

Miko chewed her lip. "It's just...it's been a week and you guys seem so...down."

Down was an understatement. They had lost two good mechs when defeating Unicron. Orion had yet to recover, though he was hiding it really well. But he shared a bond with three of the most curious beings, and was sparkmate to a headstrong femme and brother bonded to a very firm mech. He was not getting away with much peace.

"It's been hard, Miko," Ariel said softly. "We just wanted to see you and everything got so complicated. Hearing that we had found you filled us with such joy that we could barely contain ourselves."

"And then the government had to get in the way," Miko grumbled.

"Well, yes. The government and life itself. Your government is not all that bad," Ariel said quickly.

"But enough of it is."

Ariel paused. "Yes, enough of it is."

"Is Orion doing alright?" Miko asked.

Ariel paused. "He is in mourning." She let out a breath. "We all are. Alpha Trion was someone very dear to us all. To have lost him like that...it's a blow. But he did what he did for a purpose and Orion knows that. He understands that Alpha Trion would not want him to wallow in despair."

Miko frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm his sparkmate, Nelchie," she said with a smile. "I know his thoughts and feelings. But when he wants to talk, he will talk." When she got to him, that is. Sometimes, no one knew when the right time to talk was. It was why you surround yourself with those you trusted. Ariel understood that, which is why she kept herself open to Orion. Even now, she could feel him slowly reach out for her. She wrapped her arms around him in a mental embrace and just held him.

She pulled up next to the school, activating her holoform and stepping out into the sunlight. "So see ya all at the KO drive-in?" Miko asked as she grabbed her backpack.

Ariel smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Now please try not to get into detention and do go easy on Megatron."

Miko gave her the A-Okay sign. "I'll try." With that, she reluctantly headed into the school. Ariel was about to step back into her car when she stopped, looking up to see a man wearing a dark suit sitting on a bench. He was fiddling with his phone and happened to look up and catch her eye. He leaned back in his seat, his manner relaxed.

She frowned, making her way over to him. "Agent Simmons," she said politely.

"Ma'am," he said.

She bristled. 'Ma'am' was a step up from being called MBE3. But still...the way it was said still made her sound like an object. "I thought you would have graduated from the eleventh grade years ago," she said pleasantly.

Simmons frowned, glaring at her. "Oh I am well aware that they have different subjects out nowadays. Things like the new math that is being teached in this school."

"Well, he seems to have won the hearts of the children," Ariel said. Three of them at least, even if Miko did say Megatron was a stuck up as a teacher. Takes his job too seriously is how the girl had put it.

"Indeed he has," Simmons said. "Maybe he could touch up on the subject regarding the weather."

Ariel frowned. So this was about the Unicron incident. "Yes, the strange weather patterns we had been seeing was remarkable, yet not unusual."

Simmons also frowned. "You mean to tell me that there was nothing going on?" His tone indicated doubt.

She shrugged. "Well, Director Mearing was right in suggesting that we were overreacting. The weather patterns just caught us by surprise and we assumed the worse. It was quite embarrassing and something we would like to put behind us." That was her story, and she was running with it for now. Everyone was.

Simmons gazed up at her suddenly. "You like those kids, eh?"

Ariel stiffened up.

"They are special to you, that much we can tell," Simmons continued. "But what we don't understand is, why?"

"We have made our intentions clear," she said. "And we mean no harm. But what I cannot understand is why you are bringing this up."

"Let me put it this way," Simmons said, folding his hands. "These kids are citizens of America. And we protect our citizens. So if we feel like they are being threatened in any way, we feel it might be best to...bring them in for protection." He shrugged. "Where and how long, well," he glanced up at her. "That is on a need to know basis."

Her eyes narrowed at the implied threat. How dare he! These were children they were talking about and she was not about to let this man push her around by using her sparklings just so he and his government could get what they wanted.

"Let me put it this way, Agent Simmons." Her tone grew dangerously low as she leaned in, her holoform eyes sparking. "Continue to threaten my sparklings and I will not hesitate to beat the scrap out of you."

Simmons pursed his lips, though his eyes widened a fraction. If it was from the sudden close proximity, or the threat, she did not know. But it pleased her to know that she had at least startled him. Oh such satisfaction.

"I see. Well," he said, getting up and pocketing his phone. She noted that it was still on and no doubt recording the conversation. If not by the phone then by other means. "We will have to talk about this later. How about over dinner tonight?"

"I'll pass," she said, her tone a low growl. "I've already got plans for the night." She turned on her heel, not bothering to let him get the last word in. It took all of her willpower not to squish the man. Primus, now she was sounding an awful lot like Megatron. "Always a pleasure to see you Simmons," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"I think my mom is going to kill me," Jack moaned.

"I do not think your mother would kill you, Jack," Orion said. "She may be disappointed in you, but she will not kill you. She loves you too much to commit such an act over a failed test."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I think I got that." He was silent for the moment, gazing out the window as the houses past by. "Do you really want to get rid of the bond?" he found himself asking.

Orion was so shocked that he came to a brief halt, causing the car behind him to honk in protest. "W-where did you get an idea like that?" Orion demanded.

Jack shrugged, feeling his face heat up as he cursed himself for asking such a question. "I...I could feel your thoughts. I don't know how I could feel your thoughts, but I could. You were wondering if you all should leave and hopefully the bond would fade." It took all his willpower to keep his voice from trembling.

Orion was silent for a moment, and Jack could feel the conflicting emotions raging inside of the Cybertronian. "No," Orion said. "I never wanted to get rid of the bond. I cherish it, more than you could ever know. But," he hesitated. "It might be for the best, for you and your siblings-for Raf and Miko to live a normal life. Maybe someday, Sector 7 could leave you, Raf and Miko. After all, we found you and we know you are alive." He said that last part more to convince himself that it was all he really needed and that he was content. But it had never been, he was bonded to the children, to his sparklings. "But our presence is bringing more trouble than it is worth."

To his surprise, Jack could feel tears trailing down his face. "Please," Jack found himself saying. "Please don't leave. When you first showed up with all of your crazy explanations, I was terrified. I was scared and confused with all the different numbers showing up on my phone and these strange adults following us. Then you went on to explain the bond we all shared, and I felt like I was going to pass out, or that I should call the cops. But getting to know you guys, having this bond between us, it's special. And I don't want to lose it."

He let out a breath, trying to contain himself. "I could care less what Sector 7 does. And I can vouch for Raf and Miko too. And before you say anything, yes, they know too, and they don't care about Sector 7. As far as what's best for me," here, he reached out to touch the dashboard. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You all are."

"And if you were to leave, then we would just find you. You found us, then we can find you," Jack finished.

Orion was silent for a moment, the words that had been said nearly overwhelming him. "Well, Lechnie," he said finally. "I will not argue with your logic. For who am I to do so?"

Jack let out a weak laugh, falling back into the passenger seat, the seat belt tightening around him lovingly. Minutes later, they stopped at Raf's house to pick the younger boy up. When Raf hopped into the back seat, he sent Jack a look.

 _"You talked to him?"_ he asked his older brother through the bond.

Jack smiled at his little brother. _"Yes, they're staying."_

* * *

"Just try it," Raf encouraged.

Megatron scowled at the offending looking double cheese burger Raf had ordered for him. The Cybertronians would order small foods just for show and they would let the children finish up the food as they never really ate any of the stuff they ordered.

Megatron shrunk back. "If I ate that thing, there would be no way I'd fit into my car form." He huffed. "Honestly, I sometimes feel like I am a woman in a corset when I drive around in that camaro."

Orion frowned. "And how would you know what a corset feels like?"

"It is a simple contraption of death," Megatron said simply. "Much like my current car form."

Orion shrugged. "The style of the car suits you."

Ariel frowned, looking up. "Where's Miko? I thought Soundwave was picking her up?" She then looked worried. "She didn't get stuck in detention again, did she?"

Megatron frowned. "If she did, Soundwave would have contacted me."

Orion looked at him. "But you are the math teacher. How could you not know if she was in detention or not?"

He shrugged. "I left early."

"Good teachers stay late."

"Do they?"

* * *

To be honest, it wasn't her fault. Vince was stating some pretty rude things about her brothers and her, and she just defended her honor.

Of course, defending your honor comes with a price.

"Detention," she grumbled, looking out the window. She gave a start when she saw a dark figure striding determinedly forward. She narrowed her eyes before she let out a gasp. "Soundwave?"

The Cybertronian simply broke through the window and grabbed her arm. The teacher let out a shriek the minute the glass broke, staring at Soundwave in shock. "What is this?" she demanded.

"Family emergency," Soundwave replied simply, lifting a surprised Miko up before jumping out the window.

"Soundwave!" she squeaked as he sprinted across the school lawn. "What-Okay, what is-eeep!" She squealed when he pushed her into the passenger seat of his car. His holoform vanished as the car began to drive itself. She frowned. "Okay," she started. "Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

"Family emergency," he repeated simply.

She huffed, leaning into the seat as she stared out through the windows. She had to admit, Soundwave's car form was a pretty cool getaway vehicle. It was sleek and fast and had a cool hum to the engine. It was most certainly the type of car she would get when she was older, or maybe a jeep.

"We're here," Soundwave announced when they entered the KO drive-in, keeping a firm hold in Miko's arm until she was seated next to her brothers. She perked up when she saw Megatron's plate. "Oh! You're getting Megatron to eat?"

"Trying," Raf said.

"And failing," Jack finished.

 _"Leave it to me,"_ Miko said through the bond, leaning forward and giving Megatron an oh so sweet smile.

Orion and Ariel traded glances, knowing smiles on their faces. The three children chatted on excitedly as they tried to convince Megatron to eat.

"How come you never let us see you guys in your real forms?" Miko asked.

Megatron scoffed. "Child, if I was in my real form, you just might die of fright."

Miko raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Megatron folded his arms, meeting her stare. "Nope."

"Maybe some other time," Orion said with a grin. For now, he was just content to live in this somewhat peaceful moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I feel like I should explain something. This story was supposed to be a two shot with two different alternate stories. But, of course, that didn't happen as this one alternate story (Remember Me) kind of took a life of its own. Tomorrow, we will get the next alternate oneshot chapter. Thank you all for your reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying this story :)**


	4. Changed Views Part 1

**Author's Note: Important note, this chapter has no connection to the previous chapters of Remember Me. Instead, Changed Views takes place right after Timeframe...with a slight twist.**

* * *

 _Jack, Raf and Miko had not managed to save all that had been lost. At lea_ s _t, that is what they had thought. Everything seemed to be the same as Optimus drove for a while, letting them relax and get used to the bond that was still active. Learning that they were not responsible for Ariel's death and in fact learning that she was alive, had been a relief. And not just alive, but that she was also Optimus's sparkmate was an incredible discovery, in Miko's opinion._

 _The view of the woods did not change and it was soothing to their tired minds. The thrum of Optimus's engine was relaxing and calmed their minds._

" _I'm ready to return to normal," Miko muttered. Beside her, Jack and Raf nodded._

* * *

Normal would have to wait.

"What is Megatron doing here!?" Miko screamed, horrified. Jack had pushed her and Raf behind him, standing protectively in front of them. He could feel Optimus's alarm at their sudden fear and how the Prime tried to assure them that they were safe. But they were not safe. How had the Decepticon warlord managed to get into the Autobot base? Where were the others? Why were they not reacting?

"He lives here," a familiar voice said, as if it was obvious. The children looked up to see Arcee coming forward. "And what's going on around here? Optimus, Megatron and Ratchet were in such a tizzy when June called to tell us you were in Wisconsin."

"I would have gone with Optimus," Megatron said, coming forward, his expression apologetic. "But I was needed here to attend to other things."

"Were you guys trying to check out the Wisconsin cheese?" Bulkhead teased, coming forward to stand next to Megatron.

The children all gaped at what they saw. There was Megatron, in their base, acting as if everything was normal. Here he was, conversing with the Autobots like they weren't all hated enemies. Raf squeaked, tugging on Jack's arm, directing the older teen's attention to a figure on the far side of the room. There was Soundwave hunched over one of the computers, his servos typing so fast that they were a blur.

Two of the most feared Decepticons were in the Autobot base. So why in Primus's name was everything still standing and not in a smoking ruin of blaster shots?

Megatron knelt down, his blue optics gazing at them. Jack blinked, but couldn't help taking a step back as he bumped into Optimus's pede. Blue optics?

Megatron looked up at Optimus. "Do they remember?" he asked, his voice low.

Optimus nodded. "They do." He reached through the bond, and Jack latched onto it like a lifeline. Optimus would keep them safe, no matter what.

"Not enough," Miko said from where she was clutching Jack's shoulder. It was like being around Megatronus all over again on Cybertron. Before the war and before all the chaos. But this silver mech standing before them was not Megatronus, that much was clear. But he wasn't the Megatron they had known before. At least, that is what they had hoped. But the Autobots didn't seem alarmed by the warlords presence.

Jack could feel Optimus gently nudge him through the bond, his concern washing over them. " _Lechnie,"_ Optimus started. " _What is it? What is wrong?"_

Jack gave a start, his heart rate pounding rather quickly. Megatron frowned. "Are they alright?" he asked. He looked down at Jack. "You weren't harmed, were you?"

Megatron was concerned for them! He was actually, genuinely concerned for them. He searched the Decepticons face for any hints of deception, but saw none. But still, he was older than even Jack's great-grandparents, so he could have mastered the art of deception by now.

"I think," he started, his voice dry. He cleared his throat. "I think we need a new history lesson." He traded glances with Raf and Miko, all coming to the same conclusion.

* * *

So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same.

"I think it would be best for you to start by telling us what happened during the time you three lived through," Megatron said.

"And I think it stands to reason that the Timeline you came from no longer exists," Optimus stated.

Miko blinked from the brief explanation they had received. "Whoa whoa, wait! So...there are no Autobots? How can that be?"

Megatron sighed, and Jack felt a twinge of pity. This had to be the second time he had to explain what was going on. But they needed to be thorough. And they refused to say anything that might reveal some...sensitive subjects.

"It would be best to start from the beginning," Megatron said, glancing at Optimus who nodded.

"We are currently on the run from the Elite, who are led by Sentinel, a Cybertronian who calls himself a Prime." The last part was said with a sneer and Jack felt a hint of fear worm its way in his heart as he caught a glimpse of the old Megatron; The Megatron he was familiar with. The Megatron he knew, or had known.

"There are many cells of Decepticons," he continued. "Some stationed on different worlds, like us. While some are still on Cybertron, trying to push back the Elite and make way for-"

"Wait!" Miko interrupted. "Cybertron is still alive?"

Megatron blinked. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you saying Cybertron was dead from the Time you came from?" Arcee demanded, stepping forward.

"Dead and void of life," Jack said, looking up, disbelief evident on his face. "And from what we remembered, there were a team of Autobots stationed here." Miko glanced at him, noting how he left out the part about the Decepticons. The bad ones who enjoyed squishing humans.

"Well there are no Autobots," Megatron started after a moment. "Just the Elite and Decepticons."

"The Elite are the current government ruling over Cybertron," Optimus explained.

"More like a tyranny," Bulkhead muttered.

"And it is the Decepticons sworn duty to see to it that a just rule is restored to Cybertron," Optimus continued, unfazed.

"With the rightful Prime at the head of the Council," Megatron said.

Miko frowned. "I'm guessing that's you?" she pointed at Optimus.

"When it was revealed that Optimus was the rightful Prime, a fact that threatened the power of the Council," Arcee said. "He and all associated with him were branded as traitors. While some saw Optimus as a beacon of hope, a way to rid Cybertron of the corrupt government, others saw him as a threat and the reason for their oppression."

"Or just another one of them," Bulkhead said.

"Them?" Raf questioned.

"An opportunist," Megatron explained. "Someone who would do nothing to help the people but save themselves."

Optimus took in a breath. "Over the centuries, the Decepticons and Elite have been waged in a war for Cybertron. Diplomacy has ceased to work."

Megatron nodded. "As we have come to learn."

"Why are you called Decepticons?" Jack asked suddenly.

"It is the name Sentinel has branded us with to demonize our cause and those who join us," Megatron said, straightening up with a grin. "But instead, we wear it as a badge of honor."

Optimus frowned, cocking his helm. "I am curious, what was your world like? You have yet to explain what you lived through."

The two youngest children glanced at Jack, letting him take the lead on this one. He sighed, his brain running on overdrive. "Well," he started, wondering how to start. "Optimus Prime leads a...small team on earth called the Autobots. But Cybertron is dead and unable to hold life. We've never heard of Sentinel Prime though, or of an active Council."

Megatron frowned. "Then who are we fighting against?"

Jack winced at the 'we.' There was no 'we,' not when it came to Optimus and Megatron.

"It's Starscream, isn't it?" Arcee growled suddenly.

Jack looked up, startled but grateful for the interruption. "Starscream?"

"One of the commanders who is currently hunting us," Optimus said grimly.

"Oh," Jack said. At that moment, Raf let out a small yawn, trying to cover his tiredness with his hands.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, his face turning red.

Optimus smiled. "That is alright young one. It makes sense that you would be quite tired after what you have been through."

"Should we take them home?" Bumblebee asked, stepping forward.

Raf stumbled back with a squeak while Jack and Miko's eyes widened. "You can talk!" Miko blurted out.

Bumblebee frowned, taken aback. He opened his mouth, but closed it once more, looking at his companions in confusion.

"Sorry," Jack stuttered. "Uh, last time, Bumblebee couldn't...talk."

Optimus blinked in alarm. "What happened?"

Jack hesitated a bit too long, allowing Miko to jump in. "During the war, he was captured and tortured for information." At that, an uneasy silence fell, and the children could not bring themselves to meet Megatron's gaze who had glanced at the yellow scout in concern.

"We can stay here a bit longer," Jack said suddenly. "Seeing you all is...a relief." And that was the truth. It was so good to see Arcee again, his partner brought a sense of normalcy to him. Plus, it might be good to talk to her and figure out what was really going on. He had no doubt that Raf and Miko would be doing the same with their guardians.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Arcee asked when he approached her.

He shrugged. "It's an adjustment." He looked up at her hesitantly, meeting her understanding optics.

"As it is for me," she said. "What would you like to know?" she asked, settling down on the ground so he didn't have to keep looking up at her.

"Everything," Jack confessed, sitting next to her. "Everything is so different."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well," he paused. "For one thing, Optimus just led a team made up of you, Bee, Bulkhead and Ratchet."

She frowned. "Megatron and Soundwave weren't here?"

"Not exactly," he said quickly. "Not like this." He racked his brain for a different topic to jump on. "What about Cliffjumper?" he blurted out, before wincing. That was not the best subject to bring up. Never mention a lost loved one, ever. Though Arcee never really talked about her fallen partners, he could still tell that they were special to her and that she was still haunted by their deaths.

Arcee grimaced, a flicker of pain crossing her features. "Arcee," he started, placing a hand on her servo. "Forget I said that. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright," she said quickly. "He...Starscream killed him."

He looked down, still ashamed of what he had said. "Oh."

"Is that what happened?" Arcee asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. You found out when he tried to join the team."

She frowned. "Join the us? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," he said. "But…" He trailed off. "Hang on. You mean he didn't try to join the Autobots-I mean, the Decepticons?" Man, was that going to take some time getting used too!

She shook her helm. "No. As far as we can tell, he's still commander of the Justice." Jack could only guess that the Justice was much like a warship, like the Nemesis.

"Then how did you guys get the information about the space bridge to get to Vector Sigma?" he asked. "Or did that not happen?"

"No, it still happened. Dreadwing is our spy and feeds us information." She sighed. "I have to be honest, this is going to take some time getting used to." Her optics flickered. "You don't remember anything?"

Jack didn't miss the flicker of hurt in her voice. "Well, I don't know," he confessed. He smiled at her. "Why don't we start with how we met and see how much has changed?"

* * *

"So," Raf started. "What exactly do you do?"

Soundwave did not even glance at him. " _I run the security scans."_

Raf perked up. "Really? How about the Iacon database?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "You two are going to really get into these boring conversations."

Raf couldn't help it when the words came out of his mouth. "We do this a lot?" The thought of him conversing with Soundwave was so...odd.

Bumblebee looked at him, startled. "Wait, this is all new?"

Raf hesitated, aware that Soundwave was watching him. "Well, Soundwave wasn't really on the team."

"Oh," there was a twinge of disappointment in the scout and Raf felt a stab of guilt. A piece of him was missing, memories of what they had built. It was beyond his reach to fix, but he still could not help but feel like it was his fault. Seeing Bumblebee talk though, it brought a small measure of comfort.

" _Go for a drive,"_ Soundwave ordered suddenly.

Bumblebee perked up. "Good idea Soundy!"

Raf blinked. "Soundy?"

"Yeah, it's the nickname you helped me come up with."

" _Go for a drive."_ This time, Soundwave firmly pushed them away.

* * *

"I feel like my head is going to explode!" Miko exclaimed, flopping down on Jack's bed.

Raf nodded, clambering up beside her. "Me too," he confessed.

"We'll just have to be careful," Jack said, glancing out his window to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee's alt forms parked at the curb. Arcee was in the garage, as usual. He was relieved to find out that not much had changed. Aside from the a few alterations what with the arrival of Megatron and Soundwave, everything was somewhat similar. He tried not to pry too much into what was going on, as he didn't want Arcee to get suspicious. But Miko had no problem with prying.

"So apparently, when Optimus used the Matrix to get rid of Unicron," Miko said, rolling over. "And instead of taking him away to the Nemesis, he simply dragged him back to base where they all worked out a plan to activate the Key to Vector Sigma."

"Then Dreadwing leaked information to them about the location to the Space Bridge," Raf finished.

Miko nodded. "Exactly."

Jack pursed his lips as he sat down at his desk. "We should make a list of the Decepticons we know and find out if anything about them is different. That way we can subtly ask about them later without betraying who they used to be before we...changed everything."

Raf hummed thoughtfully as Miko jotted down the names of the Decepticons they used to know, which was not much. "We actually did it," he said.

Jack looked up. "What?"

"We actually saved Cybertron," he said excitedly. "Not in the way we wanted to, but they still have a home to go back to. Bumblebee has his voice back because he never lost it, and Megatron and Optimus' friendship seems as strong as ever."

A smile crossed Miko's features. "Yeah, we really did." She met Jack's gaze, smiling. He felt a sense of peace come over him with the fact that they actually did some good. They accomplished what they had set out to do and all they had been through was worth it.

"Okay," Miko said, sitting up. "We have Megatron and Soundwave, who we know are on our side along with Dreadwing. We know Screamer's a bad guy. But what about Knockout and Breakdown?

"We'll have to subtly ask," Jack said. He stared at Miko. "Key word, 'subtly'."

"I can be subtle," Miko defended.

"Sure," Jack grinned. He then frowned, something nagging at the back of his mind. He felt like there was something missing, something he was not seeing. He ran the history lesson he had received in his mind. There was the battle in space during the time they had first meet the Cybertronians. Along with the awakening of Unicron with the Dark Energon and-

He stopped. The Dark Energon. No one had mentioned the Dark Energon at all. He knew before they had gone back in Time that Megatron had somehow been able to find Dark Energon and tried to bring back Cybertrons undead. But in this new and changed Time, no one had mentioned the Dark Energon. "Did Bulkhead and Bumblebee say anything about Dark Energon?" Jack asked suddenly, looking up.

Both Raf and Miko frowned. "Um, no," Raf said. "They didn't."

"Is that a bad thing?" Miko asked.

Jack frowned uncertainty. "I'm not sure," he said. "But I feel like it would be a good idea to give them a heads up."

"But leave out the whole part about Megatron," Miko said.

Raf nodded. "I feel like I'm walking around on eggshells. It's like if we even mention anything about what used to be that it might trigger something."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack answered as he left his room with Raf and Miko following. He entered his garage, turning on the light to see Arcee in her motorcycle form. "Hey partner," he greeted, taking a step back to allow her to transform.

"Hey," she greeted. "More questions?"

"Just one," he answered. "Has there been any sightings of Dark Energon?"

Arcee blinked, alarmed. "Dark Energon only showed up when Unicron awoke, and that had been when it was spewing out of the center of the earth."

Jack frowned. "So you never faced any threat with the undead Cybertron or the undead Skyquake and the-"

"Wait," Arcee interrupted, holding her servos up. "Go back. Skyquake?"

Jack blinked. "Uh, yeah. Skyquake. Why?"

"Jack," she said, her voice growing with excitement. "Skyquake has been missing for more than several eons! Are you saying you know where he is?"

Jack took a step back. "Um, maybe?"

"That's fantastic!" she exclaimed, transforming back into her motorcycle form. "Get on, we need to inform Optimus right away."

Jack hesitated, but only for a moment. What else could he really do? "We're coming with you," Miko declared, opening the garage and running out to their guardians.

"Woah, what's with you Arcee?" Jack chuckled nervously as his partner increased her speed to the base.

"The fact that there may be a chance to find Skyquake is amazing, Jack," she said in a rush. "While it will be another mole in the Elite, it will reunite Dreadwing with his twin, something that no one should be deprived from." In less than the next few moments later, they arrived at base and came to a screeching halt. "What is this?" Ratchet sputtered, coming forward. "I had thought that the children should be at home by now."

"Ratchet," Arcee started. "The kids might know where Skyquake is!"

Ratchet blinked. "They do?"

"Well, we might have an idea," Jack started nervously, starting to doubt himself.

"Then do your best, Jack," Optimus said, coming forward. "Anything you can lend us will be most useful."

"The arrival of a fellow Decepticon is most welcoming," Megatron commented.

The slow travel up the stairs to the landing seemed to stretch on forever for some reason. A pit of worry formed in Jack's stomach, and he could not shake the feeling away. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. How do you start with an explanation you didn't even know how to explain? "Remember when we were working on our science projects?" Jack asked suddenly. "That was the day when Skyquake first emerged. I think you guys got an exposed energon alert."

Megatron frowned. "And where did this energy signature come from?"

"I...can't be sure," Jack shook his head in frustration. He hadn't been paying attention at the time and now he wished he had.

"The Grand Canyon!" Raf shouted suddenly.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Bumblebee asked.

"It was in the Grand Canyon," Raf explained, turning to look at Jack and Miko. "Guys, remember when we were stuck in the Shadow Zone? I remember the coordinates were set for the Grand Canyon which was the same location for Skyquake's grave-"

"Skyquake's grave?" Megatron interrupted.

Silence fell on the whole group as all optics were trained on the children. "What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

Raf shrank back, ducking his head at the sudden attention. Jack placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "He was killed not long before he was awoken," Jack said.

"Who woke him up?" Optimus asked.

"Starscream," Jack said, though his gaze shifted to Soundwave as well. The silent Decepticon was involved somehow, that much Jack knew.

"Of course," Arcee hissed.

" _What of the leader of this other faction?"_ a sudden voice asked.

The children froze when Soundwave stepped forward, his deep voice penetrating the room. "What?" Jack squeaked, hating how his voice trembled.

" _In your brief explanations,"_ Soundwave said. " _You were quite clear in portraying Optimus Prime as the leader of these Autobots and while you mentioned Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you failed to say anything about Megatron or myself."_

"Because you guys probably were not around," Arcee said, shifting defensively.

" _And yet when they came to base, their reactions suggested that they knew Megatron. Conclusion: one of fear."_

Optimus stiffened up and Jack closed his eyes. Of course the Prime would have been able to feel their fear, just as he could feel it now.

" _To locate a being in stasis would require a level of surveillance, one that so few posses."_ Soundwave was now standing in front of the children, his masked face staring at them. " _One_ _that I posses."_

"Fine," Bulkhead huffed. "Then if you're suggesting that you were the one to have found Skyquake, then Starscream just showed up too…" He trailed off.

" _Vanquished two of the most skilled Cybertronians compared to him?"_ Soundwave suggested, cocking his helm to Bulkhead who was now looking uncertain.

"What are you saying?" Arcee demanded.

" _That we need a more thorough explanation,"_ Soundwave said, inclining his helm to the now frozen children.

"Jack?" Arcee asked, looking at her partner. But the boy could only stare at Optimus, who was gazing at him in concern. He reached out to him through the bond, seeking to offer comfort, but Jack shrank away from the mental touch. It was all unraveling, it was all coming undone.


	5. Changed Views Part 2

Everything was silent; it was like the room came to a halt the minute Jack's mind did. Or better yet, everything was frozen, because that's how his body felt. Hot and cold with the sudden fight or flight feeling. He tried to swallow, but found that he did not want to move, should he draw any unwanted attention. But that was stupid now, since all optics were trained on him, looking for an explanation.

" _Jack,"_ Miko said fearfully through the bond. " _What do we do?"_

" _We can't tell them,"_ Jack said firmly. " _No matter what."_

He could feel Miko's annoyance. " _Don't you think I know that?"_ she snapped.

" _I'm just stating the obvious,"_ he growled, his panic growing.

" _We need to say something,"_ Raf said.

" _Children,"_ a different voice asked worriedly. " _Is everything alright?"_

Their eyes widened in horror. " _Optimus!"_ Miko mentally shrieked. " _Get out!"_ She shoved at the presence that had come forward while Jack and Raf tried to banish the images of the violent Decepticons that had sprung from their minds. Their hearts pounded as they realized that Optimus had almost unintentionally unraveled all that they were trying to hide.

" _What was that about?"_ another voice asked.

They froze, recognizing Megatron's voice and feeling his presence. With that voice, brought back memories; unpleasant ones.

 _He was staring at those blood red optics that belonged to the most feared being in the universe, at least in his opinion. But this dangerous being was currently trapped and at Jack's mercy. The driller was a simple enough machine that all Jack had to do was drive it into the Decepticon's helm, finishing him off. It was what Optimus would do, right?_

 _As if reading his mind, the fanged monster spoke. "Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day! Optimus would."_

More images flooded forward, not all of them his. One was Raf's from the time when Megatron had attacked Bumblebee and shot the scout with dark energon, harming the fragile being inside the Autobot. Another was of Miko's when Megatron had made casual threats to Jack and Raf.

" _I never forget a face, even that of a human."_

" _You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! Never!"_

 _The anger from Raf when he had seen the warlord step into the base. Anger at the lives he had taken and the danger he had placed him and Bumblebee in._

" _You!" he spat out, struggling for words as he ran toward the warlord._

" _Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one. Humans, resilient."_

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the image of the fanged warlord from his mind. But that was like trying to push back a dam. He could feel it slipping and forming into view, clear as day for Megatron to see.

They could feel him step back the minute the images had appeared, and they all looked up to see the silver Decepticon staring at them with unreadable optics. Jack felt like he was going to crumble any minute under that stare, one that was calculating yet unnervingly calm.

Jack swallowed, forcing himself to remain still. Whatever the outcome, he would make it right. He felt Miko's hand slip into his as she and Raf stood beside him. They all would

"Jack?" Optimus asked.

Jack let out a breath, trying to stay calm. "Megatron was the Decepticon warlord before we..." He trailed off. "Before we changed everything."

And they explained everything.

The explanation was long, but precise. It was the most painful thing they ever had to do.

Silence fell on the entire base when they were finished, and Jack feared that a blaster shot would go off and shatter the calm before the storm. "I hope this doesn't change anything," he said quickly, hating how loud his voice sounded in the silence.

"Then it does not have to change," Optimus said, his voice soft and understanding. He sent a wave of comfort over the children, and they leaned into it, glad to know that he did not judge them for condemning their new and hopefully true allies.

"How did you know?" Miko asked suddenly, looking up at Soundwave.

" _It is my job to analyze whatever goes on in this base,"_ he said simply. " _Your speech patterns, however_ _brief, were very telling."_

"Whatever happened then," Optimus said, stepping forward. "Is no more. Jack, Raf and Miko changed this Time and for the best."

At least, that's what Jack, Raf and Miko hoped. They had left nothing out of their explanations, or storytelling, however one would prefer to look at it. They just hoped that Megatron and Soundwave would not tip off the edge because of them.

"Though it does provide us with some useful information," Megatron commented, his optics watchful.

"How does Megatron have a bond with us?" Miko asked suddenly.

"I formed the bond with you during your time on Cybertron," Megatron said simply. "Though it is not as strong as the one between you three and Optimus."

Miko nodded, her gaze flickering, though she didn't say anything. A silence fell, one that Jack wanted to break but did not know how. He didn't know what to make of the sudden situation. Was it awkward? Was it bad? He hoped...well he hoped things would work out all right.

"It is late," Optimus said suddenly and Jack realized that the Prime could sense the children's conflicted feelings. "And you three have been through a tremendous ordeal."

Jack looked at his phone, noting that it was not too late for them to be sent home. He blinked as the number 6:43 stared back at him. Where had the time gone? When they had arrived back on Earth, Optimus had picked them up during the morning and they had spent maybe twenty minutes just driving around before coming back to base where they spent maybe a good hour getting a new history lesson on Cybertron. Then they had stuck around base for a while before the kids had gone to Jack's house before coming back to release the most bombshelling information ever.

Yeah, time just kind of slipped away.

He sighed, pocketing his phone. He was really getting tired of time slipping away and pulling tricks on him.

The ride home was quiet with Arcee's engine as the only sound. He bleakly wonder if his partner was angry at him for what he had said. The guilt came back in full force, and he found himself desperate for air. His hands shook as he tightened his hold on the handlebars. Arcee's mirror flickered up at him, but he did not notice. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"You alright partner?" Arcee asked, nearly causing Jack to jump in fright.

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I'm fine."

She hummed, indicating that this was not the end of the conversation, or if it could be called a conversation.

They pulled up into Jack's driveway where Arcee stopped in the garage. Once the garage door was down, she transformed and stared at Jack. There was no judgement in her optics, just open curiosity.

"What was it like?" she asked suddenly.

Jack blinked. "You're not...mad?"

She grinned. "No, and I am disappointed that you would think so. We've been through too much for me to get mad at you over a simple thing."

"Yet it was not so simple," he said.

She cocked her helm. "You told us the truth, harsh as it may be. But no one can blame you for that."

Jack sagged in relief. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"You are my partner, Jack, and my friend," she said. "I'm here for you, as is everyone else."

He looked up at her. "So what did you want to know?"

She shrugged. "I needed to ask you something to break the ice. But you don't have to say anything else if you don't want to."

"No, no," he said quickly. "You asked what it was like?" He paused for a minute. "To be honest, it became the new normal. This...this won't be too much of an adjustment." He smiled. "I'm glad I still have you though. Not much has changed."

She smiled. "No, and it never will."

Jack made his way indoors, giving Arcee her time to recharge. He moved about the empty house, noting that his mother was not home yet. He sighed, knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do. She still did not know about his adventures through Time. He was really eager to see her, to feel her embrace. He had gone without it for more than three weeks and was surprised at how much he missed it.

Suddenly, the silence in the house was too much. He couldn't go back out and bother Arcee, as his partner was pretty worn out. He pulled out his phone instead and clicked on the first contact he had thought of.

" _What's up Jack-rabbit?"_ Miko asked, answering at the first ring.

He smiled. "Hey Miko. You busy?"

" _Nope. I'm pretty much free."_ He could faintly hear the sound of a book dropping on a table in the background.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you studying? If so, I can…"

" _No! No, it sounds like you really need to talk and whatever you have to say has got to be a lot more interesting than whatever it is I'm studying."_ There was a pause. " _Ah, I'm studying_ _Spanish. Yep, you're much more interesting."_

Jack chuckled. "Right, I'm sure." He was silent for a moment as he sat down on the couch in the living room. "So…" he started, unsure.

" _You think we did the right thing?"_ Miko asked.

He flinched at how blunt she was being, but that was how Miko was. She always got to the point. "I think so. In any case, it was better than lying."

" _I guess so,"_ she said. " _But...what if Megatron-"_

"Miko," he cut in. "Megatron has been fighting alongside Optimus long before we came along. I doubt whatever we said is going to change much." At least, he hoped so.

" _Okay,"_ Miko said. There was more noise in the background along with a lot of shuffling. " _Scrap, I gotta go. My host-mom wants me to study."_ She groaned. " _See ya back at base."_

He smirked. "See you then. And call Raf. He does speak Spanish."

Miko huffed. " _Sure, I'll do that."_

Back to silence, Jack was contemplating on calling Raf when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He was out of his seat before his mother had opened the door.

"Jack!" she said with a smile, as if nothing was amiss. "How are you-?" She was cut off when Jack hugged her.

"I missed you mom," he said, small tears rolling down his cheeks as a wave of emotion overcame him. He felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.

* * *

"You two are like a pair of sparklings," Ratchet grumbled, glaring at the two Cybertronians in the room. "You always need to be told when to go recharge and take your energon. When I joined the Decepticon cause, I never thought that I would be mothering two grown mechs."

"You are the only reason we are still alive, thank Primus for that," Megatron grunted, his optics never leaving the screen.

Ratchet scowled. "Don't give me that tone. You know full well what happens when you overwork yourself."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up. "I can assure you that we are almost done here. Go and recharge, old friend."

"You can use it," Megatron muttered.

"My hearing is just as sharp as ever," Ratchet said with a glare directed at Megatron. "Five minutes," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the berth room.

After a moment of silence, Megatron spoke up. "I think you are the favorite."

"Of course," Optimus said with a flicker of a smile. "Was there any doubt?"

"Always," Megatron said. "You get into more trouble than I ever do."

"Such is the casualties of war."

That caused Megatron to briefly pause, his gaze flickering over to his brother. "Yes," he said slowly. "So it is."

"It is not your fault," Optimus said, understanding in his optics. "The children managed to alter time. Because of them, you never committed those actions."

"I am aware of that," Megatron said curtly. "I am not burdened by this knowledge."

"You are somewhat," Optimus said simply and Megatron silently cursed the bond he shared with his brother.

"Not to an extent," he said. "I have learned to move on and analyze the few mistakes I make so that I never repeat them. Wallowing in the past will only serve to burden me. But the fact that I am capable of such actions is...intriguing."

Optimus frowned. "Intriguing? How so?"

"That I am capable of what the children had said," he repeated. "It is a startling revelation. But we can all change, but the past actions always linger." He stared at Optimus who had gone still in his work. "You need not worry about any of it though."

"I never was," Optimus said simply. "We have been through too much for such a thing to disrupt what we have achieved."

Megatron cocked his helm. "Yet something troubles you."

"The company you keep will influence how you live. The choices you make will shape your life." He paused, his optics dim. "Before Jack, Raf and Miko showed up on Cybertron, I was not a good enough influence when you needed me, when I could have helped you. But they changed that, somehow and in some way."

"Then we do not need to dwell on what could have been," Megatron said. "Let us focus on the now." He hesitated. "They do not trust me."

"They will," Optimus said with certainty. "From what I can sense, it will not take too much time."

"Five minutes!" a sudden voice shouted out.

"Alright!" Megatron bellowed back. "Just give us a minute. We are trying to stop a war!"

* * *

"So," Miko said with excitement. "Who's up for a little camping trip?"

Bulkhead beamed while Arcee groaned. "And why would we do such a thing?"

"For a good bonding experience!"

"We kind of already have that," Bumblebee pointed out.

Miko frowned in the scouts direction. "Fine, then for the adventure."

"We have plenty of those," Jack commented.

"Who's side are you on?" Miko demanded.

" _The logical one,"_ a voice commented from across the room.

"Thank you Soundwave," Jack called back.

"Fine," Miko said, flopping on the couch. "Then how about a sleepover at base?"

Raf wandered away from the conversation, his mind set on one goal. He approached Soundwave who was at his usual post. Raf had to admit, he never really saw the Decepticon anywhere else most of the time.

"Did you find Skyquake yet?" Raf asked, working up the courage to speak to the masked Decepticon.

" _Negative,"_ came the reply.

Raf frowned. "Oh." He had been sure he had gotten the coordinates right. The Decepticons had seem so enlightened with the possibility of a new ally and he hated to get information wrong.

" _I will receive a better signal when I head out to the possible location,"_ Soundwave continued. " _We have high hopes for tracking and locating his position. The odds are in our favor."_

Raf brightened up. "Oh! That's good."

" _Indeed."_

"Not much of a conversationalist," Bumblebee commented, coming over.

Raf grinned at his guardian. "No, he is not."

"Well, Soundy here will be stuck with me when we head out to find and retrieve Skyquake the moment he decides on a location," Bumblebee said, rocking on his pedes. "It'll be good to get out and look for a bit of adventure."

" _We will need to attract the attention of the Elite and stage a convincing fight so that they will welcome Skyquake into their ranks,"_ Soundwave said.

Bumblebee waved a servo. "I know. It's been explained to me. Two Decepticons stumble upon the stasis pod of an Elite and open it up." He glanced at Raf with a roll of his optics. "Like we're stupid or something. Anyway, Dreadwing will alert the Elite to his brother's awakening and send troops to attack us where they will bring Skyquake back to their mother-ship." He grinned. "Easy."

" _There are certain maneuvers and protocol's you must follow-"_

"To make it all look convincing," Bumblebee said with a sigh. "I know."

Raf frowned. "Is it just the two of you going?"

"Nope, Optimus is coming along as well," Bumblebee said. "It's supposed to be a simple scouting mission."

Raf sighed, feeling a bit better. He did not want to repeat any unpleasant history. While he had never met Skyquake, the fact that he was on their side put him in a different light. They had told Optimus and the others all that they knew in an effort to avoid Skyquake's death.

"Yes!" came Miko's excited shout.

Raf looked up. "What?"

"Sleepover!" Miko squealed, running over. "Which means we get to hang out with you, Soundy." The glint in her eyes could not have been more telling of her future mischief.

" _Wonderful."_

* * *

Optimus smiled, feeling the children's excitement through the bond. Their chatter and feelings washed over him, making him feel complete now that they were back.

"You can feel it too," he stated, glancing at Megatron.

The Decepticon glanced back at the three who were now sitting on the couch. "Somewhat," he replied.

Optimus cocked his helm, noting the soft glow in his brother's optics whenever he saw the children. Over a short period of time, they had warmed up to Megatron and Soundwave and life returned to the way it used to be. The way they all knew it.

" _I told you,"_ he said through the bond.

Megatron's optics flickered to him for a moment. " _I know."_


	6. Changed Views Part 3

**Author's Note: Shout out to Steelcode and a guest review for wanting this chapter to take place and thank you for the ideas. Thank you so much for your guys support!**

* * *

" _We will have to tread carefully from here,"_ Soundwave said. " _We will be exposed and_ _vulnerable; staying alert is key."_

Bumblebee sighed. "O-okay," he said, looking at Optimus. "Permission to proceed forward before Soundwave repeats the simple plan? Again." He ignored the glare he was possibly receiving from the masked mech.

Optimus continued to gaze at the cavern below him, though his mouth twitched upward in silent amusement. "It is simple enough, yet everything can go wrong. The future is unpredictable."

The plan, as Bumblebee had said, was simple. Bumblebee and Soundwave would follow the energy signature that belonged to Skyquake. Then Dreadwing, who had already been briefed on the plan, would alert the Elite and send them running to retrieve Skyquake. At the end of the day, the Decepticons would have two spies on the Justice warship. Optimus would be hidden, ready to provide back-up when they would most certainly need it. Then Soundwave would bridge them out of the area and back to base. The way they saw it, there was no reason for the Elite to be suspicious about anything.

Bumblebee stayed a few steps behind Soundwave who was following the signal only he could sense. The yellow scout stayed silent, knowing that any distractions would possibly mess up Soundwave's concentration. The large canyons made the silence seem like an echo, allowing Bumblebee a moment to his thoughts.

He had to admit that he was a bit confused and nervous about what had taken place with the children. Going back in time? And to Cybertron no less! Not to mention that what was taking place here had never happen back where the children were from.

He glanced back at Soundwave with a curious frown. Did he fight Soundwave in that timeline that no longer existed? Though the spymaster would never really spar, there was no doubt that the former gladiator was good. Real good. Had he possessed that same level of skill then?

He pushed that thought away. That timeline was gone and didn't exist. It was useless to dwell on thoughts like that. Best to focus on the here and now.

Of course, that brought on a whole new level of thinking. What if Skyquake was not here as the children had thought? After all, Jack, Raf and Miko had managed to change the timeline. Maybe he was never in stasis to begin with.

" _How odd."_

Bumblebee looked up, concerned. "What's odd?"

" _I am receiving two different signals,"_ Soundwave reported. " _Both not too far from our_ _location."_

Bumblebee frowned. "Should I report it?"

" _Most certainly,"_ Soundwave said. " _This is an unforeseen event. Unforeseen events should_ _be reported."_

Bumblebee nodded, reaching for his comm link. "Bumblebee to Optimus Prime."

" _I read you Bumblebee,"_ Optimus replied. " _What is your status?"_

He hesitated. "Well, Soundwave is picking up two different signals. We are not sure which one is Skyquakes, or if any of them are actually his."

" _Can you identify if they are Elite or Decepticon?"_

Bumblebee glanced at Soundwave who shook his helm. "Negative sir," he replied. "We're not certain."

There was silence on Optimus's end, and Bumblebee could tell that there would be a change of plan before his Prime even spoke. How big of a change, he was not sure.

" _Hold your positions,"_ he ordered finally. " _I will join you shortly."_

Bumblebee nodded. "Will do, sir." He turned to see Soundwave staring at him, or he assumed he was staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

" _Unforeseen events,"_ Soundwave merely replied, sounding smug.

Optimus joined them in less than a minute. "We will need to separate," the Prime said. "But proceed with caution. Bumblebee, you will accompany Soundwave to the first signal. I will take the second."

"Should we call for backup?' Bumblebee asked.

Optimus shook his helm. "I fear that a larger group of Decepticons would raise suspicions and one we could easily avoid. However, we will keep our comm links open in case we are in need of assistance."

Which is how Bumblebee and Soundwave found themselves standing in front of what could only be described as a stasis pod. Bumblebee's spark hammered in his chassis, but he pushed the feeling of dread away.

"Alright," Bumblebee said, stepping forward and putting the energon transfusion in, something that would wake up whoever was inside. He curled his servos into fists, readying himself for an attack.

* * *

Raf leaned forward. "You worried?" he asked.

Jack frowned, opening his mouth to deny it. "Yes," Miko said instead. "He is."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Megatron said, striding forward. He leaned next to the railing, as if this was a regular thing for him. "Optimus is a formidable fighter, and the same goes for Soundwave and Bumblebee. They know how to handle themselves." He smirked. "They've been at this for years enough to know what to do."

Raf nodded, though he still felt a twinge of worry. He knew Bee could handle himself. He was strong and capable. But…

Megatron most have noticed or sensed his worry, because he frowned thoughtfully. "Besides," the Decepticon said simply. "We are standing by should they need us for backup." He tapped his clawed servo thoughtfully. "We will know if they need us."

Raf's eyes were drawn to that clawed servo. An image formed in his mind. One belonging to a silver, fanged monster with blood red optics.

 _He looked up from the back seat in horror at the large alien aircraft that flew after them. Bumblebee swerved on the road, trying to avoid the purple blaster shots that were aimed at them. Purple. That meant Dark Energon-_

 _His thoughts were cut off when a shock of electric pain filled his small body. He let out a small scream that matched Bumblebee's, the scout coming to a halt as the blaster shot hit him._

 _The dark energy filled him up, and Raf could feel his body clench and stiffen up, growing cold as if all his senses were turned off. He didn't even feel himself falling. Didn't even hear his guardian worriedly call his name..._

"Raf!" That was Jack. How did he get to them so fast? Was Megatron after him too? Why was it so hard for him to breath?

"You okay?" Miko asked, her voice filled with worry. In response, he curled into a ball, trying to breath as he found those terrible images flooding through his mind. Why was this happening? Why won't it stop? It was too much. The memories were too much!

A presence was approaching him. Someone safe, yet dangerous. Dangerous, not to Raf, but to all who threatened him.

Someone was picking him up. Someone was cradling him. The warm spark, it felt so familiar, yet the blurred image of the mech looked so similar to the red eyed monster that it sent a jolt of fear running through him.

But the red was replaced with blue. The snarl was placed with a look of concern.

"Raf," the being said. That voice, that voice had not changed. It was calculating, it was rough. Yet it spoke to him with gentle worry.

Raf swallowed, suddenly aware that he was not wearing his glasses. That sent a feeling of vulnerability through him. He couldn't see! Where were his glasses?

"Here," the silver being said. Megatron. It was Megatron who was holding him. He was holding something red, which Raf eagerly took once he realized that it was his glasses.

"Thank you," he choked out, feeling his breathing return to normal. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his scattered brain. He knew what had happened, yet he refused to accept the fact. There was no way he could have suffered from a panic attack.

Because there was no way he was afraid of Megatron. Not now. He, Jack and Miko had changed the future. Megatron was good and none of that stuff had happened. It would never happen.

Then why did it have such an affect on him?

He felt someone gently touch his neck and he realized it was Megatron. "What is this?" he asked.

Raf frowned, craning his neck to see what he was talking about. "What is what?"

"This...scar. What happened?"

Raf blinked. "Oh." That was unexplainable. There was no way he was going to tell Megatron that it was one of the many marks he had received when the warlord had shot him with the Dark Energon. "Just a mark," he said quickly.

* * *

Atop the Justice warship, Dreadwing stood by, awaiting orders and going over military protocols. His optics flickered to the side, trying to hide the anticipation he was feeling. Such was the feeling that filled a spy who was deep within the ranks of the enemy. But his anticipation was also heightened for the news he had received from the Decepticons.

His brother would be joining them. His brother was found at last.

That thought alone brought a small smile to his mouth, which vanished the moment it appeared. His back went rigged when he felt more then heard a couple of troopers walk by, his optics flickering, taking in every little detail that caught his attention.

His spark pulsed suddenly, causing him to go rigged as a small gasp escaped his mouth. He could feel it, feel Skyquake. He could feel his brother, now awake and eager.

He grinned. "Commander Starscream," he said loudly, approaching the bridge. "I have some urgent news to report."

* * *

"Skyquake," Optimus greeted with a small nod, stepping back from the awakened warrior.

The large seeker stared down at the Prime, his optics narrowed. "Prime," he said, his voice sounding much like a snarl.

Optimus shifted, his servos forming into swords. Skyquake did so likewise. "We will need to make it look convincing," Optimus said.

Skyquakes face twisted into a grin. "Very well." He charged forward with a loud roar, his thundering steps shaking the earth. "Sentinel sent me to personally terminate you," he snarled.

Optimus pushed back, regaining some footing he had so suddenly lost. He stumbled when his spark gave a violent, sudden pulse, causing him to blink in confusion. "Somehow, I do not find that quite as shocking."

"And here you are sending me to the likes of Starscream," Skyquake growled, his fists flying, catching Optimus in the face and sending the Prime stumbling back.

He shook his helm, trying to get his optics to focus. He could still feel his spark pulsing from an unknown source. It wasn't from the sparklings, that much he was sure of. Maybe Skyquake should dial it down a bit in his fighting, but Optimus never got the moment to tell him that as he jumped out of the way of Skyquakes blaster fire.

"Well, we can not all have the many perks of life," he said, wincing. Primus, Ratchet was right. Megatron was having an influence on him. He was not sure all of it was a good influence.

" _Uh, Optimus,"_ Bumblebee called over the comm link. He ducked behind a large rock, his optics catching sight of Elite fighters flying his way. He frowned. "Bumblebee, the Elite have arrived. What is your status?"

" _Uh, yeah. About that,"_ the scout said slowly, sounding uncertain. " _So...we found the stasis_ _pod and I think we…"_

He never got to finish when a sudden blast shook the ground, causing Optimus to leap to his pedes, weapons out. That had not come from Skyquake. A quick look over the rock confirmed his suspicions. It looked as if Starscream had sent the bulk of his troops to greet Skyquake. The fact that they were all heavily armed suggested that they were expecting some resistance.

"Optimus," Starscream said, sauntering forward. "What a surprise seeing you here. And Skyquake, your presence will most certainly provide some advantage."

"I only serve one master, Starscream," Skyquake said with a scowl. "You would do well to remember that."

Starscream frowned, his displeasure clear. "Yes, I am sure Sentinel would be pleased to hear that."

"The citizens of Cybertron will not stand for Sentinel's tyranny anymore," Optimus said firmly.

"Funny, because I don't see them rushing to your aid," Starscream said smugly. "Your terrorist attacks have shown them your true colors."

Optimus narrowed his optics. "The truth will come out, Starscream."

"Pity you won't be around to see it through," the seeker said. "My armada! Atta-!"

"Sentinel might want him alive," Skyquake interrupted, rushing forward. "To make an example of him."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "The orders were alive or dead," he growled. "Armada! Attack!"

Optimus was moving before the orders were out of Starscream's mouth. The rock provided no protection to an open air attack. His best option was to make a run for it and call for a bridge. "Ratchet," he said through the comm link, grunting when a stray bolt seared through his shoulder. "I need a-" He was cut off when a seeker came at him. He took out his sword, not hesitating to cut the Elite down.

It took him only a few minutes to realize that the blaster bolts coming his way had died down somewhat. It took Starscream the same amount of time to figure out that someone was attacking them from behind.

"There are more Decepticons!" the seeker shrieked. "Find them and obliterate them!"

Optimus's first thought was that Bumblebee and Soundwave had joined the fight. But then he felt a familiar presence brush up against his spark once again, one that was not the sparklings or his brother.

A pink blur rushed by before taking form of a tall, strongly built femme. Her sword was out, a blur of metal and deadly steel as she cut through the Elite troopers, her blue optics narrowed while the rest of her face was covered by a battle mask.

His optics widened as he blurted out the name. "Elita!"

At that moment, a ground bridge opened up behind him and he could see Bumblebee rushing towards him. Soundwave flew by over head, transforming and landing beside his Prime. Laserbeak shrieked by, well aimed blaster bolts hitting and shooting the Elite troopers who got to close.

All his troops were accounted for. It was time to retreat.

"Decepticons, fall back!" he ordered. He looked up, spotting the pink femme. "Elita! Now!"

The femme looked at him, breaking out into a run. Optimus shot at the Elite who dared to try and shoot her down when her back was turned. In mere moments, she was at his side, running through the ground bridge Soundwave had provided.

* * *

Raf and Miko were at it once again with their video games and Jack had found his homework rather boring. Besides, he could feel that someone was uneasy about something. And it wasn't from his siblings, nor was it from Optimus.

Which left him with one Cybertronian.

"Hey," he greeted, approaching Megatron.

The Decepticons optics flickered to Jack, pausing in his work. "Jack," he said simply.

"Any word?" he asked.

He shook his helm. "Nothing. Though I do not sense anything amiss. But Optimus has been getting fairly good at concealing his thoughts and emotions." He let out a small, frustrated sigh. "Stubborn mech," he hissed.

Jack grinned, silently agreeing that all the Cybertronians he had met were pretty stubborn in their own ways.

"Where did Raf get that scar?" Megatron asked, turning his piercing blue optics on Jack.

Jack froze, his mind coming to a halt. "I know when someone is suffering from a panic attack," Megatron said before Jack could speak. "I have seen it many times and humans are no different from Cybertronians when it comes to that matter."

His gaze was firm, silently demanding answers. His presence in the bond was there, and it was loud. Jack swallowed. "He...got them when he was infected with Dark Energon," he said quietly.

Megatron was silent for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "Very well," he said, turning to look back at the screen in front of him.

"It...you don't do that stuff anymore," Jack said quickly.

Megatron chuckled without humor and it suddenly made Jack wary. "Do I? This war has made me...commit things that even Optimus does not know about. I am a gladiator and a fighter; it is in my nature to fight for my survival. But I have never committed such acts against my comrades."

"Because we changed that," Jack said firmly. "We set out to try and change that. Our intentions were to save you and mend the bond between you and Optimus. Once we got over the whole confusion of what changed in this time, we were filled with…" He paused. "We were excited, because we got to see you again. On Cybertron, Buster took care of us just as much as Big Red did, and we wanted to save him and we got him back." He sighed. "There is a saying, Megatron. It is 'yesterday is a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been.' It's a really good saying, and I think it applies to some aspects of our lives."

Megatron looked once more at him, opening his mouth to say something when a ground bridge suddenly opened up. Bumblebee rushed through while Soundwave's entrance was a bit calmer. Optimus quickly followed with a certain pink femme at his side, her blue optics searching.

Jack let out a breath, his eyes wide. "No way," he breathed.

"Rosy!" Miko screamed suddenly, her face alight with joy as she rushed down the stairs with not a care in the world. Raf quickly followed, his hurried steps eager.

The pink femme's optics landed on the running children, her expression one of hope and shock. "Lechnie, Melchnie!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees to gather the children in her arms. She ran her servos through Miko's wild, pink and black hair. "Nelchie." Miko beamed at her name, holding on to the pink femme.

Jack could feel her spark signature reach out to them, feel them. "My Iníon, my Mhac," she murmured, holding them close.

Of all the things that Jack had been expecting for today, this was not one of them. But he wasn't complaining.

"You?" Megatron said in surprise, blinking at the femme. "How did you get here?"

* * *

"Let me just say," Starscream said, pacing around. "That while it was unfortunate that Optimus got away, your arrival is a welcome."

"I am here to serve, Commander Starscream," Skyquake said with a small bow. "I go where Sentinel orders me."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Sentinel _Prime_ ," he corrected.

Skyquake nodded. "Of course." But his thoughts were elsewhere.

" _He is not my Prime,"_ he said scathingly.

" _No, and he never will be,"_ came Dreadwing's reply through the bond. " _But please try not to_ _slip up about it next time."_ He paused for a moment. " _It is good to have you back, brother."_

Skyquake grinned, optics flickering to the blue mech beside him. " _Good to be back."_

* * *

"So," Miko said excitedly. "How exciting is it that we are having a sleepover with the Cons!"

"Pretty cool," Jack confessed. "Since circumstances a few weeks ago were really different."

Miko nodded, and Raf had to make a mental note to keep her away from the sugar since she was already bouncing off the walls. "Yeah! But with Megsy and Soundy and Elita here and all, I'm stoked!" She dived into her sleeping bag, only to jump up again with a wide smile.

"Are there rules to follow for such an event?" Megatron asked, looking over at the children.

"Rule number one," Miko said. "Stay up all night."

Nearby, Ratchet choked. "All night?" he sputtered.

"Reasonable," Elita said from her spot on the floor near the children. She looked up at Ratchet with a smile. "No need to worry about a thing, Ratchet. I've been asleep for two hundred years. I can miss one night of rest and watch them."

Miko grinned. "And Bulk, Cee and Bee get to join."

"Like we have a choice," Arcee muttered, settling down next to her sister.

"Oh hush," Elita said, caressing her sister's cheek. "You'll enjoy it."

Jack rummaged through the bag Miko had brought, frowning. "Did you bring any drinks?" he asked, looking up at the girl who smiled sheepishly, shaking her head.

Elita tilted her helm. "Do you still drink from a bottle?" she asked the children, looking at them with genuine curiosity.

There was silence in the base. Optimus and Ratchet traded knowing looks while Soundwave just cocked his helm. The three guardians looked confused, as did Elita when she noticed the children's sudden red faces.

The silence was broken by Megatron's roar of laughter. "Oh Elita," he chortled. "How I've missed you."

"I'm sure," the femme said warily, noticing Miko burying herself in her sleeping bag in an attempt to hide.

"Be sure to ask about the cone," Optimus commented, causing Ratchet to grin. Miko just let out a squeak at the look the medic gave her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: "Yesterday's a closing door; you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to where you've been," is a song by Danny Gokey called Tell your Heart to Beat again. I do not own the song, however awesome it is.**

' **Iníon' is the Irish word for 'daughter' and 'Mhac' is Irish for 'sons'. Major thanks to Steelcode for those ideas.**


	7. Remember Me Part 4

Megatron looked up, his holoform wrinkling his nose. "What in Primus's name is that smell?" he demanded.

Miko looked up with an innocent smile. "Nail polish," she said simply. "I decided to go with a dark, purple color," she explained, shrugging. "Just because I wanted to."

He frowned, looming over her to get a better view of her nails. "Why would you do such a thing?" he asked.

She frowned. "Um, because I wanted to?" she repeated. "And it's cool."

"But what is the purpose?" he asked with a deeper frown.

"Because it's...it doesn't need to have a purpose!" she exclaimed. "Human girls just do it because it's cool and fun." She huffed. "And now you're taking the fun out of it with all your questions."

His holoform eyes never left her fingers and he continued to watch as she took her boots off and started painting her toenails. "But why-"

"Don't even start," she warned, wielding her nail polish at him threateningly. "This stuff stains. Don't make me spill it."

The threat was clear and he sat back with a huff, going over his notes for the next class. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Miko who was humming a soft tune to herself as she got to work painting her toenails, her dark, cerulean eyes narrowed in-

He blinked. Cerulean? Miko had brown eyes, not cerulean!

He swiftly grabbed Miko's chin, causing her to let out a startled yelp. "Dude! Seriously, you almost made me…" She trailed off when Megatron forced her to look at him, his holoform eyes narrowed. Yep, there it was. Before, Miko's eyes had been a deep, wide brown, almost dark. But now, her eyes were outlined with a bright cerulean color; a color that sparked like electricity.

"Interesting," he muttered, tilting his head.

Miko yanked out of his hold. "Dude, what was that for?" she demanded, annoyance flaring in her changed eyes.

He smirked, a theory playing around in his mind, one that he was not opposed to. "I am not too sure."

* * *

Jack ran his hand through his hair with a sigh as he trudged on back to school. The lunch break outside with his friends was something he always looked forward to. They would chat with Orion, Megatron and Ariel while sitting on the benches outside the building. At some point, it had rained and Megatron had growled at the clouds as if he alone could scare the clouds away.

His steps faltered for a moment when he felt a feeling of discomfort come over him. He frowned, cocking his head as he tried to place who it was coming from. It wasn't from the Cybertronians. He tried to focus on Raf and Miko's part of the bond, his steps slowing.

"-You little freak," a voice hissed around the corner.

Jack frowned, recognizing the voice as Vince. Suddenly, he was able to place the discomfort. Vince never really targeted Miko as she would always fight back. Frankly, Jack was pretty sure the girl scared the bully. But there was someone else that Vince could target.

He quickened his pace, his heart hammering as he was filled with anger. How dare Vince even dare harm his brother!

"I'm not a freak!" Raf shouted. Yes, at this moment, Jack would recognize his little brother's voice anywhere. And right now, at this moment, it was filled with anger and hurt.

"Raf," Jack said, turning the corner to see Raf push himself away from the wall, clutching his computer. Vince was staring at the smaller boy with a jeer on his face.

"Great," the redhead scowled. "Now we got two freaks."

"Two freaks who outnumber you," Jack growled. "Now knock it off Vince." He stood protectively by Raf's side, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a hard, firm line. "We're tired of your lies and mocking."

Vince's lip twitched, rolling his shoulders. "See you both after school," he muttered, flicking Raf's glasses.

Raf's hand lashed out, grabbing the other boy's hand, his face twisted in a scowl, a look that did not belong on Raf's face.

"Jack said to knock it off," Raf said, letting go of Vince's hand with a shove.

Vince blinked before a small smirk crawled on his face. "Looks like you've grown some spunk," he muttered, striding off.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, both strangely content and not wanting to bring up the inevitable subject. Raf let out a deep breath, leaning against the wall, his hand twitching.

"So he noticed?" Jack asked quietly.

Raf pushed his glasses up with a small nod. "Yeah, he did."

Jack tilted his head, examining Raf. Though it was not noticeable in the dim hallways, Jack could still spot the slight aura of silver and red in the boy's hair. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his own hair, aware of the changes in him as well.

"We should get to class," Raf said suddenly, blinking his now strangely colored eyes.

Jack nodded. "Yeah." Though he stayed at Raf's side. Not just to keep an eye on him. But also because he really enjoyed Raf's company. He was bright, energetic, though not as much as Miko, and he was a smart kid.

In his class room, he slid into his usual seat behind Miko's near the window. He set his bag down, waiting for the teacher to speak. He blinked, noticing the bright sunlight coming through the window. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair once again, knowing that anyone watching would notice the strange and unexplained coloring that had appeared in his hair.

"We need to find different seats," he muttered.

In front of him, Miko snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that." She turned in her seat to face him. "But it's not too bad. No one really noticed with my hair."

He frowned, eyeing her. "That's because you already have pink strands in your hair."

She sighed. "So what if people notice that your hair now has a certain blue shine to it whenever the sun hits? Or how your eyes are now cerulean. The only reason we've noticed is because we're so close."

"Blue and silver," Jack muttered.

Miko paused. "Excuse me?"

"I noticed a small bit of a silvery shine in my hair too," he clarified, his voice low.

Miko pursed her lips before she grinned. "You gotta admit," she said, leaning in and Jack could see the spark in her blue rimmed eyes. "This is really cool!"

He raised an eyebrow. "That our bodies are going through weird changes? What's next, is my skin going to turn blue?"

She huffed. "Stop overreacting."

"I'm overreacting with good reasons," he snapped. "My mom is going to notice the change in my hair and my eyes! You and Raf are lucky in that part at least. Only the outer parts of your eyes have turned blue."

She shrugged. "So? Just tell her it's a shampoo product you're trying out that gives your hair a silvery blue shine."

He sat back in his seat with a groan. "I don't like lying to my mom, Miko."

He felt a small touch of sympathy from Miko's side of the bond. "I...I know," she said. She had it easy. Her host parents didn't really notice the strange pink and silver shine in her hair or her eyes. And when she talked to her parents over the phone, she left out the parts involving the Cybertronians.

With Raf and Jack, who had families with them, it was different.

Miko twitched, playing with her hair as she got lost in thought when she heard a small chuckle, a sense of amusement that was not her own filling her. She looked up to see Jack grinning. _"What?"_ she asked through the bond with a raised eyebrow. No matter how many times they did it, speaking to each other that way never ceased to amaze them. It had to be her favorite part of the bond. She frowned thoughtfully. No, it had to be the part where she could feel their emotions. That was amazing in every way.

He pointed at her hair. _"The sunlight made your hair shine."_

Miko grinned, winking. _"See? What'd I tell you? Cool."_

"Miss Nakadai and Mr. Darby," the teacher exclaimed suddenly, making both teens jump. "Are you both lost in each other's eyes, or are you going to give me your full attention to today's lesson?"

* * *

"I had no idea the bond would have such an effect on them," Orion confessed.

Ariel frowned. "None of us did."

"I like it," Megatron said, approaching them. "It shows everyone that they are ours."

Orion frowned. "They are not things to claim, Megatron, but living beings who have the freedom to make choices of their own."

"I know that," Megatron grunted. "But please don't tell me you've missed the signs."

Orion and Ariel traded confused looks. "Signs?" he repeated.

Megatron looked upward, as if seeking help from a divine being. "First off, their eyes," he said, pointing to his holoforms sparking blue gaze. "Blue," he said. "Not any other color but an electric blue. Second; you have the hair. Now, this is just a theory, but Soundwave agrees with me…" Here, he trailed off as if uncertain.

"What?" Ariel asked, stepping forward.

Megatron let out a breath. "While these changes are not entirely normal for humans, it can easily be explained away by a simple trick of the light, as the changes in their hair is only noticeable when the sunlight hits their heads."

"But that is not what you think," Orion stated. Megatron's stare was evidence enough. Orion let out a breath. "You think that the bond is not the only thing that has had an effect on the children. You think it is tied to us as well, that we are influencing it in some way."

Megatron shrugged. "Just a theory."

"But a somewhat solid one," Ariel pointed out. "Miko's pink shine in her hair, Raf's red shine and Jack's blue glow. And all have silver traces in their hair as well." She frowned thoughtfully. "And is this really a bad thing?"

"What other changes might they go through?" Orion asked.

"Grow metal on their skin?" Megatron suggested. He held up his hands in surrender at the aghast looks he got. "Hey, it might happen. But that isn't to say that it will," he hurriedly said at Orion's groan. "We just need to be ready and watchful."

"How are they going to explain this to their families?" Ariel asked, concerned.

"Miko decided to dye her hair once more, Jack and Raf...eh. We'll think of something," Megatron said.

"Why does everything have to get so complicated?" Orion muttered to himself.

* * *

"Rafael Esquivel," a teacher said. "You are to report to the Nurse's office."

Raf looked up in surprise, blinking his eyes. "Yes ma'am," he said, getting up from his seat in confusion.

He hurried down the halls, wondering if this was just a regular checkup. Otherwise, he had no idea why he would be called. Did this have something to do with Vince? If so, then they were a bit late. But he also didn't see, if that was the reason, why he had been called. Vince hadn't physically hurt him or anything.

The waiting was the boring part, but he was once again surprised when he was ushered in quickly without question.

"We'll just be running some tests," the nurse said with a tight smile.

Raf nodded and for the first few minutes was subject to a series of exams. They checked his pulse, eyes, his throat and took a blood sample. Then one nurse took a hair sample, which he found odd.

"Why do you need that?" he asked, watching as she placed the hair sample in a small, clear tube.

"It's a different procedure we are now following," she said curtly, not looking at him. "I believe we are done."

Raf was left in the halls blinking in confusion. He looked back at the closed doors of the Nurse's office with a small frown. He shrugged. Oh well. He supposed it wasn't the weirdest thing happening in his life.

* * *

"Well hello there little Iníon," Ariel said with a small smile.

Miko adjusted her backpack as she jogged over to Ariel's holoform. "Hey Máthair," she greeted. "Raf will be a minute, he's just clearing some things up with the nurses. So what's up?"

She shrugged as they both strode over to the pink car that was Ariel. "Orion has convinced Megatron to keep the shed that we call 'home' and renovate it so that you three can visit." She grinned. "Orion is not ready to give up on the place and said that it just needs a little TLC."

"Totally Lost Cause?" Miko asked with a smirk as she leaned against the car, waiting for her brother.

Ariel chuckled. "Exactly Megatron's choice of words." She frowned. "You said that Raf was at the Nurse's office. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Miko said casually. "I think it's just some check up or something. They did the same thing with me. It was kinda unexpected and they took a hair sample and stuff. But it's cool. Anything to get me out of class." She beamed. "And here comes the Hacker himself. Hey Raf!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around happily to catch the other boy's attention.

Raf grinned as he approached them, jogging to quicken his pace, his large backpack bouncing around. "Hey guys."

"Mac," Ariel greeted with a smile, her car doors opening. "How was school?"

"Same," Raf replied as he and Miko got in. Miko took the passenger seat as usual while Raf took the back. It had been promised when he was old enough that he could ride in the front. But until then, he was stuck in the back where the Cybertronians deemed it safe.

"So when will the other Bots show up?" Miko asked suddenly. "I mean, I haven't seen Bulk in a while."

Ariel sighed. "Well, they had to return to Cybertron, as you already know. But they should be back pretty soon. Megatron and Orion can pull some strings, and Arcee is my sister and I can always drag her down for our 'exploration'."

Raf frowned. "So, does that mean that you guys will be called back to Cybertron? I mean, the stuff you do is important and your absence won't go unnoted."

"We will have to make an appearance eventually," Ariel agreed. "But that won't be for a while. And when we do, we will always come back." Her seat belts tightened around the children comfortably. "Nothing will change that."

"Good," Miko said, settling into her seat. "Because we'd have to track you down which would involve a bunch of science stuff for Raf to handle and you know how I am with science."

Ariel chuckled. "Do not worry. As I said, it will not be for a while."

* * *

Megatron had noticed the femme the moment she had approached him. He had tried to ignore her, but she just trailed him like a predator would its prey. So, instead, he sighed and turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked, his tone already dreading the answer.

The dark haired woman smiled, her gleaming white teeth, almost as sharp as her purple eyes stared at him. "I was right in assuming you were Megatron than," she said. "You are a hard mech to find and I did not expect you to be here of all places." She wrinkled her nose as she stared at the drive in.

His holoform raised an eyebrow. "From the way you followed me and the stance you had taken, you had never doubted yourself in the first place."

She hummed. "My, my. You do have a quick eye for detail."

"Soundwave has been very helpful," he said simply.

Her holoform eyes sharpened. "I have no doubt of that. Is your brother here?" she asked, making a show of looking around.

"Not at the moment," Megatron said swiftly. "And frankly, you don't want to deal with him at the moment." He leaned in. "I never got your name."

She tilted her head up, a calculated grace. She knew what she was doing, and her measured movements were done with purpose. Megatron made sure to position himself in a way to where, should the need arise, he could protect Jack who was working at the counter, the teen unaware of what was going on.

"I am Airachnid," she said simply. "The Council sent me as they have noticed your absence and want a report on why this exploration has taken so much of your time." She frowned. "You and Orion Pax are needed back on Cybertron."

Megatron blinked. "Just me and Orion?"

"You, Orion, his mate and your faceless lapdog," she replied, causing Megatron to bristle. "Your presences are requested."

Megatron frowned. "And just which Council member sent you?"

"That is information is not important," she said simply.

"I'll bet it was Sentinel," he said, looking up with a tired frown. "That mech is always meddling."

Her eyes narrowed. "That is the Prime you are speaking about," she warned.

"He is a Prime only by birth," Megatron said. "As far as I'm concerned, I am more of a Prime than he is." He paused. "Or Orion is." He grinned, knowing that such a suggestion would be an insult to the higher caste systems. "Take your pick."

Airachnid's optics narrowed even more, a frown on her thin lips. "Regardless of how you see him," she said and Megatron had no doubt that she would run back to her superiors with his comments. "You are ordered to return to Cybertron."

He scowled. "Ordered?"

"What makes the boy so special?" she asked suddenly, nodding toward Jack. Megatron stiffened up. "He has an interesting, natural color to his hair. Something I have noticed his fellow humans lack."

"He is unique," Megatron said curtly. "We are trying to get a better sense on how the natives of this planet work."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the boy. "I see." She looked back at Megatron. "I will alert Sentinel that you are rather busy than. I am sure he would love to come and-"

"Tell him we will be there," a voice interrupted.

Airachnid turned with her half smile. "Orion Pax," she greeted.

He nodded politely. "Airachnid. There is no need to inform Sentinel of such things. My companions and I are nearly done here." Behind Airachnid, Megatron raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Airachnid straightened up. "Really? Then I shall alert him to your arrival." She nodded. "Always a pleasure to see you." And she left, her holoform heels clipping on the floor, her dark form vanishing from view.

Orion sighed. "You honestly could not tell when you were speaking to Sentinel Prime's secretary?"

Megatron blinked. "That was his secretary?"

"Please tell me that you did not say anything insulting," Orion groaned.

He waved a servo. "Do not worry. I did not say anything that I would consider insulting."

Orion slumped in his seat, silently glaring at Megatron. "You know what this means."

Megatron slid back into the seat in front of him. "That we have no choice but to go back and clean whatever mess is waiting for us back on Cybertron?"

"Alpha Trion used to handle such matters," Orion stated.

"But Alpha Trion is not here," he said, feeling the twinge of pain in his brother's spak. "We are left with the responsibility." He paused. "Do you not think it odd that they want all four of us?"

Orion shrugged. "Ariel is my mate and Soundwave is in more ways our advisor and bodyguard. In a way, it makes sense." He frowned. "Though it does seem a tad odd."

Megatron nodded. "What do we tell our Three Musketeers?"

Orion shrugged, suddenly looking very weary. "The truth. That we have to leave but that we will be back."

Megatron nodded. "Very well then. Might as well break the news over dinner." He paused. "A dinner that we don't even eat."

* * *

 **'Mac' is Irish for 'Son' and 'Máthair' is Irish for 'Mother.' Again, got the idea from Steelcode, and the name for the 'Three Musketeers' and their new physical changes with their hair and eyes. Thanks! And also special thanks to sakuralovelight and Steelcode for mentioning Airachnid's involvement.**


	8. Remember Me Part 5

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! Major thanks to all my readers, honestly, I did not think this story would be so popular. Also, major thanks to Steelcode for their support and ideas. They were the ones who came up with the little trinkets the kids get in this chapter. Now, how did we go from a two-shot to this monster of a story? *scratches head in confusion***

 **BTW, I haven't forgotten about Changed Views.**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

The moment it had happened, Megatron knew that it was going to change everything. Cybertron's very core, the heart of Primus itself, echoed around him. The very air seemed to bring in a new sense of change itself with the shattering announcement. Beside him, his brother looked shocked, like he could not believe what was happening. This was not expected, at least not for Orion.

But, once Megatron got over his shock, he found that he was not surprised in the slightest.

"Do not tell anyone," Orion had hissed, grabbing Megatron's arm, his optics pleading. "Please."

Megatron could only nod numbly, the voice of Primus still echoing in his helm.

The Matrix, the promise he had made, it all filled his mind with everything that had just taken place.

"We cannot ignore it," Megatron said once they were alone and out of the core of Cybertron.

Orion nodded, still looking troubled. His servo reached out to brush against his chassis, as if he could barely believe what was now inside him; the legacy he now carried. "I know," he said, his voice weary. He looked up, his blue optics filled with fear. "But I don't know what to do."

Megatron arose from his seat. "We'll think of something," he promised.

Orion nodded, his arms folded as if he was trying to hold himself together. "I...I heard his voice," he said softly. "I heard Alpha Trion."

Megatron's gaze was intense. "What did he say?"

Orion's optics shuddered closed, as if in a pleasant memory. "He told me that it was about time I take action, that I restore Cybertron to what it once was." He opened his optics. "He told me it was time to restore justice and honor to our system. To our people." He looked back at Megatron. "And to trust my closest comrades."

Megatron's smile was small. "Sounds like you're on the right track."

Orion nodded, his expression thoughtful. "What do I do?"

Megatron tilted his helm. "What do you think you should do?"

Orion paused, his optics flickering downward, a sign that he was thinking deeply. His servos drummed against the desk he was leaning against. "I need to assemble my closest personnel," he said. "It's time they be made aware of what we are about to do."

Megatron frowned. "You will need to choose who to trust, as such information like this should not be handed out lightly."

Orion stared at Megatron. "I know," he said, looking down, his servos clenching. "Until then, I think it would be best to surround ourselves with those we trust, especially ones with skill."

Megatron nodded. "This will not be easy. You will be faced with resistance. The reputation of Orion Pax will be dragged through, no matter what position you hold in the Council. Not to mention, it could lead to death." At Orion's startled glance, Megatron just shrugged. "There will be those who do not want to be challenged in their positions of power. Least of all, from a former clerk who was bestowed...such high honor."

Orion nodded numbly. "I understand."

"I will protect you, no worries," Megatron said quickly.

Orion smirked. "I never was."

"Besides, you have done much for our people with your limited resources. They know it and will flock to you as they are tired of the oppression. Do not forget that you are not alone," Megatron reminded. "There are those who have fought for the lower caste as well. Such as Ultra Magnus, he seems like a possible ally with great connections."

Orion's optics gleamed suddenly. "Do you remember when you were still a gladiator and you passed me on as a rich lord in Praxian just so we could meet to discuss plans?"

Megatron cocked an optic ridge. "Of course I do. Lord Prass became a ghost everyone was hunting for. Why bring this up?" Lord Prass had been an alter ego he had created back when he and Orion had first met. Orion would use the name 'Lord Prass' to get into certain areas. No one could ever find Lord Prass or track him down, because in a way, Lord Prass did not exist.

"Lord Prass never had a face," Orion continued. "Only a voice and a helpful influence to your cause."

Megatron's optics widened slightly when he caught on what Orion was suggesting. "You want to keep this whole discovery a secret, but let the citizens get used to the idea of...a Prime coming back and test the waters of this announcement."

Orion nodded. "Orion Pax may not be affected as much, but the new Prime will be. Besides, it will provide me with a good opportunity to see what others truly think of a Prime coming to do what the Council has been promising for years." His expression grew dark. "And it will allow me to see what the Council is planning against my...alter ego."

Megatron sighed. "Very well. It is a good thing you have close friends in high places." He paused. "We might be here a bit longer than we thought."

* * *

Jack walked down the halls, his pace relaxed and calm. He smiled softly to himself when he felt the lightweight of the army dog tags he was wearing, the engravings resting over his heart. It had been the last gift Orion, Ariel and Megatron had given him. But all Jack had asked for was for them to come back.

They would, they promised.

It had been weeks since they had left, but Jack wasn't worried. At night, he would lay awake and communicate with his new Cybertronian family. He was always interested in hearing what they were doing. Megatron never said anything positive about the Council while Ariel and Orion tried to be the mediators, but even he could tell that they agreed with the silver mech on some topics.

The physical changes had thankfully stopped once his eyes and hair had changed, though he was still expecting to wake up one morning with blue skin. The same went for Raf and Miko. Aside from the light shine in their hair and the blue eyes, they had not changed as much.

Jack had found himself thinking on more than one occasion that he would like the Cybertronians to meet his mom. After all, they had become an important part of his life, and he wanted to share that with her. But how did he go about it? He couldn't just come out and say, 'Hey mom. So I am bonded to these three robot aliens and these two kids whom I've only just met. But it's cool since we are all now thick as thieves. How was your day?'

Nope. That wouldn't work.

"I think you'd really like him," Jack had said as he helped his mother in the kitchen. "He's been very helpful and once you look past the ruff personality, he can be very nice." He had paused. "Somewhat."

June had chuckled. "Well it sounds like your new math teacher has made an impact on you," she had commented.

"And his brother and sister-in-law are great too," he had said swiftly. He smiled. "And yeah, they have made an impact."

That had been three days ago and Jack was more than willing to bring the subject back up again. He didn't know how the bots would react, but he loved his mother and he wanted her to meet the bots.

"Jack Darby," the nurse said, eyeing him. "Have a seat."

Jack did as he was told, setting his backpack down. He watched the nurse with a curious frown. Her dark hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her thin face seemed drawn and pale. She was reading some notes, her grey eyes flickering to Jack every once in awhile.

Jack blinked. He didn't recognize this nurse from before. Maybe they got someone different.

"We are just going to run some tests," she said finally.

He nodded. He knew how this went. After all, his mother was also a nurse and did the same thing. "My mother," he started. "Is a nurse. June Darby," he said, looking up. "Maybe you know her?"

The nurse frowned. "Can't say that I do."

Jack blinked. "Oh, alright." He frowned when the nurse reached for his head with a pair of tweezers. "Wait, what are you doing?"

She didn't even look at him. "Just a different procedure we are now following."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never known checkups to take a hair sample. Blood samples, sometimes. But a hair sample?"

The nurse glanced at him, her eyes narrowing. He knew how that went. They would make him feel like he was insane to even dare to question the doctors. But his mother had always told him it was alright to question. Doctors didn't know everything.

"We are changing things around a bit," she said curtly.

"Why?"

"We're done," she said suddenly, getting up.

He stood up as well. "So why the hair sample?"

"I have other students to see," she said, ushering him out the door. "I don't have time to answer your questions."

Jack frowned once more when he found himself out in the hallway. He'd have to ask his mother about this new procedure.

"What's up Jack-rabbit?" Miko asked, surprising him at the door.

He blinked before grinning. "Miko," he said. "So how'd you know I'd be here?"

She tapped her chest where her heart would be. "I felt it and thought I'd come save you from the clutches of evil." She tilted her head and Jack caught a glimpse of the new earrings she was wearing. They looked like simple, black stones with a small, silver engraving on them. Like Jack, Miko had also gotten a gift from the bots.

"Well, I was doing just fine on my own," he snipped, strolling through the halls with Miko beside him.

She shrugged. "You can never be too careful."

He sighed, looking upward. "For what?"

She looked at him, dead serious. "For anything." The she smiled. "Like that math test."

Jack blinked, coming to an abrupt halt. "On no! I forgot!"

She stared at him. "Seriously? Dude! That's my job!"

"I know," he groaned. "Scrap," he swore.

"Don't worry man," she said. "You and I can do that communicating thing through the bond. I'll lend you some important notes."

Important notes on math from Miko. Yep, he was going to flunk the test.

* * *

"That was strangely...relaxing," he confessed as they walked at of the school.

Raf grinned. "What? The fact that Miko knew a lot more about math than you? Or the fact that it's quiet because she's in detention?"

"The former," Jack said. He sighed. "Why is she always getting into trouble?"

Raf shrugged. "It's Miko. Trouble always finds her."

Jack sighed. "I guess." He frowned, thinking of the nurses. "Hey, Raf," he started. "When you were called into the Nurse's office, did they take a hair sample?"

Raf frowned. "Yeah, they did. Why?"

"They did the same to me," Jack said. "You take hair samples for DNA, not for a checkup." He paused. "Unless they were checking for heavy metal poisoning, which I don't think any of us have." He shook his head. "I'll have to check with my mom. So, we going to race?"

Raf beamed, adjusting his glasses that Orion had gifted him with. Jack was not exactly sure what they did, besides gifting Raf with night vision whenever he wore the glasses. Jack had to admit, that was pretty cool. It was thoughtful of the bots to give them gifts, though they had protested. But they had been firm, Orion more so, saying it was their pleasure.

"Yeah, I got the race cars," he said, rummaging through his backpack to show Jack the three small remote control cars. "I brought three, thinking Miko would come."

Jack grinned. "Then let's head out." Both boys dashed down the stairs and on the sidewalk, both unaware of the black car following them.

* * *

Miko sighed, dropping her book on the desk. She winced at the sudden, loud 'bam' it made. The teacher shot her a sharp look, which Miko returned with a sheepish smile. She fiddled with her earrings, wondering if she should reach out through the bond and speak with her brothers, or maybe one of the bots.

She smiled. Yeah, reaching through the bond was probably best.

"Miko Nakadai," a voice over the intercom said suddenly. "Report to the principal's office immediately."

Miko blinked. The principal's office? She hadn't done anything else! And the act that got her in detention wasn't that serious anyway. But still, she grabbed her bag and trudged out of the classroom.

The halls were dim and empty, as it was after school hours. Her footsteps made small sounds as she walked. The silence didn't bother her, though she found herself a bit unnerved when she saw a figure up ahead. She chuckled. It was just like those horror movies were the kid were alone in a dark, spooky hallway. Not that the school was spooky or anything. But Miko allowed her imagination to run away for a brief moment as the halls stretched on.

She nodded politely to the man she passed by, but he ignored her. She huffed. "Rude," she muttered under her breath.

She let out a startled yelp when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed painfully against the wall. She tried to shout, but only found that her attacker suddenly had her in a chokehold. Something long and sharp pinched her arm as she flailed around as she tried to kick whoever was holding her. But it was all futile as she fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

Miko let out a groan as she awoke, her head pounding as voices filled her head. She blinked, urging the voices to go away. Wait, there were voices in her head!

She looked up sharply, recognizing the voices of her brothers. "Jack! Raf!" she shouted, trying to stand, only to realize that she couldn't. She feel back with a pained yelp, the handcuffs keeping her in the chair. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced around the simple, small room. "What in Primus…?" She trailed off, looking up. She reached out through the bond on pure instinct, wanting to feel her brothers, wanting reassurance that they were safe.

It only took a second for them to wrap around her in a warm embrace, their worry and fear mixing as one. They were all obviously in separate rooms, but they had the bond and each other. They would get through this and figure out what was going on.

 _"So,"_ she started through the bond. _"Any idea what's going on?"_ She looked up sharply when the door to the room opened up suddenly, causing her to fall silent. Jack and Raf also fell silent, though they were still there through the bond, listening in and offering her comfort.

A man walked in, his gaze sharp as soon as his eyes fell on Miko. The girl just glared, opening her mouth to speak.

"Miko Nakadai," the man said suddenly, looking at a clipboard he had brought in with him. "Is that right?"

Miko scowled. "Well, since you kidnapped me, I would hope you'd know who I am."

The man did not look fazed. "We are not kidnapping you."

"Well that's a load of junk that I'm not supposed to repeat," Miko snapped. _"For some young ears anyway."_

 _"I've heard worse,"_ Raf grumbled.

"We took you for your protection," the man said, still in that calm voice that was starting to get on Miko's nerves.

"My protection?" she repeated with a scoff. "And what are you protecting me from?"

"You are aware that the three humans," here the man pulled out three pictures of Ariel, Orion and Megatron. "Are not quite…" the man paused. "Human," he finished.

Miko raised an eyebrow. There was no way she would be able to fake surprise if whoever this guy was knew about the bots. Fear wormed its way into her stomach. Who else knew? Were the bots in danger? What about her and her brothers?

"So you decided to just nab me and my friends?" she demanded. "They weren't hurting us or anything!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "We believe they have, in ways you do not yet understand." He leaned forward. "However, I am curious about one thing. How did you know we had your friends?"

Miko stilled. "I assumed that...that you had them. Since I'm not the only one who...knows the bots."

The man continued to stare at her. "Interesting," he muttered. "Well then," he said, getting up. "As I said before, the NBE's have caused some...harmful changes to you and your friends and we just want to look out for you." Miko scowled at that.

"We just want to know what they did and where they are," the man continued. "And your cooperation would be very helpful."

Miko frowned. "Like what? You want me to tell you the dirty little secrets that the bots have told me?"

The man smiled, as if this was all a game he was playing. "That would be most helpful."

Miko shrugged. "Sure." She took in a breath. "Ariel likes the color pink while Megatron finds it gross. Orion is very book smart and has become a secret fan of Harry Potter. Megatron does not like the smell of nail polish and fails to understand why girls like to paint their nails. Ariel also likes to race and will sometimes take me out for ice cream if I play my cards just right-"

"This is not a game, Miko," the man snapped, his eyes blazing. "Do you really think the NBE's have your best interests? What would three aliens want with three normal children?"

To find us, Miko thought silently. They missed us because they knew us.

"Who were they to come into your lives and ruin it with their presence?" the man asked, taking Miko's silence differently. He leaned in, his tone soothing. "They disrupted your life and the lives of your friends. If it hadn't been for them, we would not be having this discussion."

Miko glared. "My life was pretty boring before they came into my life," she snapped. "And they didn't kidnap me for my 'protection.' They gave me a choice and were willing to leave if that's what I wanted even if it was something they did not want. Even if it hurt them to leave us."

"How can you be so sure that they would have left?" the man argued.

"Because I trust them," was all she could offer. And the bond told her more than words could ever do, but there was no way she was ever going to tell this man or anyone that.

The man leaned back with a disappointed sigh. "Miss Nakadai," he said. "I am afraid your trust has been misplaced." He tilted his head. "Interesting eye color for an Asian, don't you think?" he asked suddenly.

Miko blinked. "Guess I'm special."

The man sighed, once more reaching for his clipboard. "You and your friends have experienced certain changes to your body, am I right?"

"Yeah, it's called puberty."

"Our recent tests have shown otherwise," the man said, causing Miko to frown worriedly. Tests? What did he mean by that? How did they get any of these 'tests?'

"The changes in your hair and eyes are not natural," the man said. "It is our belief that the NBEs are changing your body with their very presence."

"They didn't know it would happen," Miko argued.

"How can you be so sure?" the man challenged. At that, Miko had to stay silent. One of the worse things about having to hide something so important was that you could never really plead a strong case. The bond had shown her the shock and worry that the bots had felt. Well, Megatron had been pleased and excited about the changes. But still, his first emotion had been one of concern.

"The NBE's are not to be trusted-"

"What in the world do NBEs even mean?" she snapped, annoyed.

The man sighed as he turned away. It was then Miko realized that he was going to leave. "Hey! Wait!" she called out. "You can't just leave! I want to go home! You can't keep us here like this! Where are my friends?"

* * *

Raf swallowed uneasily as he watched the woman approach him with the long needle. He wasn't stupid. On the contrary, he was very smart. He knew what this meant. Still, he had to ask, as there was always a hope that he could be proven wrong.

"What's that for?" he asked nervously.

The woman did not answer him as she stuck the needle into his skin. Raf let out a sharp hiss, watching as the red liquid was pulled out of his body. Never before had he felt more helpless than before. He could feel Jack and Miko's unease and slight panic as well, which only fueled his worry.

The woman was done very quickly, pulling back and placing the needle away.

"Can I go home now?" he asked, his voice the only sound in the room. "Please? My parents will be worried."

The woman said nothing as she headed for the door. Raf started to struggle in his chair, growing frantic. "Please! Help me! I want to go home!"


	9. Remember Me Part 6

**Author's Note: So I tried to fit in everyone's requests while still sticking with the storyline. Major thanks to all the reviews and for the suggestions from Cometflare16, Steelcode, omygiddyaunt, BIackrose13, and all the guest reviews. Thank You!**

* * *

Jack tried not to breath too fast as he felt the panic set in. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to be caught crying. His mother. He missed his mother and he was not ashamed to admit it. Would they let her know what happened to him? Or would they leave her wondering what had happened to her son? The worst thought was the she would think he had run away. Such an action would break her heart. But, she knew him and therefore knew he would not just run away, especially since he had no reason to.

No, she would go to the police. He would become a missing person. His face on posters would stay up for years because they would never find him. His mother would be alone, consumed with worry over what could have happened to her son.

Anger and fear clenched Jack's heart. He watched as various people came in and out of the room. Some of them ran tests on him, while the men in sharp suits would sit across from him and ask him questions. They had started out with asking about Jack's life; where he was born and what he did and how it all led up to this moment. At first, he had ignored them. But then, he began to talk, mostly about him and his mom. He didn't say much about his father; that was a bitter wound that was just being pried open. What made him lash out at the agents who were questioning him was when they had asked if he would like to know what his father was up to.

No, he had told them. He already had a father who was there for him.

That had gotten them to grow quiet and it was then Jack had realized what he had said.

"The NBEs are not your friends," they had said. "You are here so we can protect you and understand what they have done to you."

"Get scraped," was all he said, his blue eyes blazing, hands balling into fists.

They hadn't kept him handcuffed to the chair. He would be escorted to go to the bathroom and to a small room with a bed when it was time to sleep. But he was never left unwatched.

Reaching out to his siblings was always a comfort. They were scared, Raf more so than Miko. They had taken Raf's glasses away, and Raf was prevented from seeing clearly. That had set in a feeling of helplessness that Miko and Jack shared with him. They had tried to offer him comfort, but it would only go so far.

They had taken Jack's dog tags and Miko's earrings. If the kidnappers were examining them, then they would most certainly find alien technology on those gifts. The thought of those agents touching the gifts that the bots had made just for them made Jack stew with anger.

"T'o't," he would whisper at night, tears falling to his pillow. "Please help."

* * *

 _The needle plunged into his skin, never the same spot but always the same result. The feeling of violation was strong as was the fear and helplessness. It was swift as faceless figures came into view, their expressions neither kind nor angry. It was the lack of emotion that startled him. Did they not feel remorse at what they were doing? Were they not aware that what they were doing was wrong?_

 _A plea, a silent cry. That was what he heard. It came in as one voice, only to combine into three. Three voices that he knew and cherished were filled with pain and sorrow. They pleaded for help, they were reaching out. They did not know what was happening and they sought comfort in him._

Pain shot up in his spark. Pain that was not his own. Three beings were trying to reach out to him, to receive comfort.

Orion Pax looked up sharply, his servo still hovering over his chassis where his spark was. The images were gone, but the pain was still there.

He rose to his pedes, breaking out into a run as he raced down the streets, screaming for his mate and brother, their cries of anger and demand for retribution answering his.

Being a Prime would have to wait. Someone was harming his sparklings. Someone had waited for them to leave so they could take what was his. Someone had made his sparklings cry.

* * *

June sat down at the kitchen table, alone and worried. She held her head in her hands as thoughts swarmed her. She had finished crying hours ago. The police did not know what to tell her as they chalked it all up to a runaway teen.

But Jack would never do that. Runaway teens were troubled kids who led a hard life. Jack seemed happy and content with his life, if a bit worried about his job and the upcoming tests. But that wasn't enough reason for him to run away!

Something had happened to her son and she didn't know what.

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She sprang to her feet, heart leaping in her chest. She ran towards the door, ready to fling it open and hug her son who was most certainly standing outside, ready to come in.

Only when she opened the door, she was met with a different sight. A tall man stood in the shadows, his bright blue eyes staring at her. "Miss Darby?" he asked, his voice soft, yet there was a trembled edge to it, like buried emotions that were waiting to be unleashed.

It took her several moments to respond as the hope and image of her son faded away and the worry set in once more. "Yes?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?"

The man hesitated for a brief moment. "You can listen to what I have to say." June blinked in confusion at that statement.

"Your son did not run away," the man started. "He was not like that and loves you too much to put you through such pain."

June let out a gasp. "You know my Jack? How? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"We do not know yet, but we have a lead," the man said quickly. "And yes, I am acquainted with your son and am working with a professional team in getting him back." His eyes sparked with such fierceness that June took a small step back.

"I can promise you this," he continued. "We will get your son back."

June made up her mind right then and there. This was her son they were talking about and he needed help. "I'm coming," she said firmly, turning her back on the man and rushing in her home. Turning her back on a strange man was probably not the best move anyone could do. But June's thoughts were focused on her son, not on her own safety at the moment.

"Miss Darby, no," the man said, quickly following after her. "I strongly advise against it."

June grabbed her coat. "This is my son," she said firmly. "I'm going."

The man shook his head, his dark hair catching the light. "No. My team and I are trained for situations like this. But we cannot work at our best when we have to worry about a civilian."

June curled her hands into fists to keep them from trembling. "I can't...I can't stay here knowing he's out there," she said, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

"I understand," he said. "I really do. But I came here in the hopes of offering you some comfort. We will do everything in our power to return Jack. Failure is not an option." He looked up suddenly, as if listening to something. "I need to go," he said quickly, looking down at June once more before rushing out the door. He stopped for a moment, glancing back. "The next time I return, it will be with your son."

June frowned, racing after him to see him enter a red and blue semi truck. "Wait!" she shouted, grabbing the door handle. "Sir, this is my son you are talking about. I am not staying behind."

His blue eyes flickered, as if conflicted. He frowned thoughtfully and June could almost see the gears turning in his head as he thought.

"I can allow you to come with us until we reach the place your son is being held," he said finally, his voice heavy with regret. "But that is it. The rest you need to leave to us."

June nodded as she climbed into the passenger seat with him, her heart pounding. The fact that she was in a car with a stranger escaped her for the moment and by the time she realized it, they were already racing down the road.

* * *

" _I told you she would want to come,"_ Megatron said as they raced down the road.

" _Jack is her son,"_ Orion answered curtly. " _Of course she would."_

" _But now we've got to deal with a civilian,"_ he argued. " _An emotional one at that."_

" _She is emotional for a reason and she will wait for us at the coordinates we agreed to meet at,"_ Orion said. " _Arcee and_ _Bumblebee will stay with her."_

Ariel inwardly grinned at that statement. Arcee had been beyond furious when she found out what had happened to Jack. " _I like that boy,"_ she had said once to Ariel and the pink femme had to agree. Jack and Arcee had gotten along well and hung out most of the time. It pleased Ariel to see her sister getting along with her Lechnie.

But now, both femmes were angry and sought to bring back what had been stolen from them.

* * *

The drive down the rode was silent and empty, save for three cars racing down, their engines roaring. A semi truck took the lead, driving faster than any normal truck should have been able to. Keeping up with the semi was a pink corvette, its engine roaring like that of an enraged beast. Keeping pace just as easily was a large, silver Ford truck.

The three vehicles had no driver, no human being inside. But they drove on as if the devil himself was after them.

"Soundwave is ready?" Orion asked.

" _Ready and angry,"_ came Megatron's reply.

"Good," Orion said as a metal gate could be seen in the distance. "And the reinforcements?"

" _Itchy trigger fingers, all of them. They really like their kids."_

"Good."

* * *

"Please stop," Raf said, his voice soft. His eyes were slowly closing. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. If he remembered correctly, he only had one blood test before they escorted him back to his room.

"We're almost done," the woman said, her voice just as soft. Raf found that she was nice, in a way. She was the only one who would actually speak to him and offer him a smile. Just like that one bodyguard, who slipped Raf a candy bar once. It reminded Raf that he was not as alone as he had thought.

"I want to go home," he whimpered.

The woman glanced at him, guilt flickering in her eyes. "I know," she said softly. "Soon," she promised.

Raf leaned his head against the headrest of the seat, his eyes flickering closed. He took in a deep breath, his fears calming at the feeling of his siblings reaching out for him.

"There," the woman said with a tight smile. She pulled the needle away and placed it in a small holder. "All done."

"Not quite," a voice said as a man entered the room. "We want to run a few more tests."

The woman frowned, her gaze flickering to Raf with concern. "But he's-"

"Needed for a psychic test," the man interrupted firmly, stepping forward. "You, however, are done."

The woman glanced once more at Raf before gathering her things and leaving the room with one more glance at Raf. His heart started to pump wildly as he thought back to the man's words. A psychic test. Did they know?

He did not have long to wonder as he was escorted into a room with three metal chairs. Jack and Miko were already there, both strapped to the chairs. The two teens looked at Raf with worry in their eyes. Raf blinked as he was pushed forward, his eyes never leaving his bonded siblings.

"This will be quick," someone said, though Raf could not tell who said it. Men and women were milling around in white hazmat suits, their faces covered and making them almost look like anything but a human being. As time had went on in Raf's life, he had found that he was more comfortable around non humans than any other human that was not his family. But at the moment, what he was feeling right now was anything but comfort and safety.

* * *

Images that he was not seeing through his optics flashed through his mind, along with feelings of fear that he did not feel at the moment.

Megatron growled, his new car form picking up speed and crashing through the now non threatening gates that led into the facility. Soundwave had been quite busy with hacking into the systems and allowing everyone to simply walk in. The plan was to be in and out as fast as possible. There was no need to stay any longer.

Orion had estimated that they had five, maybe six minutes before the alarms went off once the humans noticed that their systems had been breached.

Or less, Megatron mused as loud blaring sirens went off.

He transformed quickly, the sounds of his brother and Ariel doing the same reaching his audio receptors. But he blocked them out as he charged forward, shooting at tanks and army trucks that were coming his way.

Something latched onto his wrists, jerking him back and causing him to almost lose his footing. But he recovered quickly, his sword out and cutting at the wire that had wrapped around him. He growled, looking up at the helicopter that had tried to trap him. He took aim, ready to shoot when an image flashed through his mind. Someone was tampering with the bond. Someone was invading his sparklings.

He stopped just as quickly, turning and racing into the building, his long strides carrying him far.

He ripped at the metal doors before him, his strength only taking him so far. Letting out a growl, he aimed and shot at the doors. Transforming, he raced down the halls, tires screeching. Everything was a blur and he may or may not have hit some humans who dared to get in his way. But he did not stop, not for anything.

He felt the sparklings reach out to him, their joy evident through the bond as they heard the noise outside. That only served to make him drive faster as he followed the bond.

Bursting into the room, he did not hesitate to transform inside, his optics narrowed and his mouth curled into a snarl as he took in the sight of the three sparklings strapped to the metal tables.

* * *

Raf could only stare at the giant, silver robot who towered over them, his blue optics narrowed in anger. His frame was large and built for combat, his servos curling into claws. There were a few dents and scars all around his body, mostly in his servos. His optics were wild and firm, yet they held a softness whenever they landed on the children.

Even though he did not speak, Raf knew who he was as if it was common knowledge.

"Megatron," he said, his voice soft and filled with awe as he stared at the Cybertronian.

"I think I died from the awesomeness of it all," he heard Miko say, her tone light yet shaking with excitement. "It took us getting kidnapped for you to show us your real form! You look so rad!"

"Mac! Iníon!" Ariel's voice shouted just as a pink car raced into the room, barely avoiding crashing into Megatron. The car transformed to reveal a tall, pink femme with sparkling blue optics. Her slim, silver servos reached out, ripping the restraints away from Raf and Miko and gathering them into her arms.

"Máthair," Raf murmured, resting his head near the sudden warmth that was coming from her chest. A soft, blue light pulsed beneath, the source of the bond that connected them all and thrived with life.

"We need to go," Megatron said suddenly, holding Jack who clung to the Cybertronian.

"Where's Orion?" Miko asked.

Ariel's expression grew dark. "Taking care of business."

They soon found out what that meant when they left the building behind and into the open, night sky. A large mech stood in the middle of smoke and ruin, his back to them. Raf leaned forward, eager to see the face of the Cybertronian they called, 'T'o't.' It did not take even a second for the mech to turn quickly, his glowing blue optics landing on the two beings in Ariel's arms. He rushed over, his large servos reaching out to touch them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice bringing a rush of familiar safety. His form and body may have changed, but Raf was relieved to find that his voice had not.

Orion looked up, his gaze falling on Megatron's. A silent message may have been said between them, because Megatron nodded. "You three will ride with me," Megatron said, still holding Jack as he transformed. Raf blinked, taking in the silver truck that now stood in Megatron's place.

"Ariel will accompany you," Orion said swiftly.

"Wait!" Miko exclaimed. "You're not coming?"

Orion shook his helm. "I have to insure that this will never happen again, to you, or to anyone else. The agents here have overstepped when they threatened you. They must understand the consequences."

Raf swallowed. "You're not going to...kill them, are you?" He thought about that one nice security guard, and the woman who had never told him her name because of the fear of her superiors.

Orion sent a wave of comfort to him. "No, Melchnie, I will not. I have other ways to get them to listen."

"But what if they kill you?" Raf asked desperately.

"Yeah," Miko nodded. "What if they take you to do what they did to us? Or worse?"

"Because they do not wish to bring the wrath of Megatronus and Ariel," Orion said simply, but there was a seriousness in his tone. Raf could feel the strength in those words and how Ariel nodded firmly. Whatever happened, Orion's family would come for him.

* * *

"What you did has tarnished what I once thought of your human race," Orion said, his tone harsh.

The agents who stood before him did not even flinch, and Orion felt a wave of anger overcome him. Did they have no remorse?

" _I can always drive back and squish them,"_ came Megatron's voice. " _I don't think I did enough_ _damage."_

" _The damage both you and Bulkhead did were enough,"_ Orion sent back. " _Now please, I am_ _in the middle of something."_

"You can hardly blame us," one agent snapped. "Here you are, invading our planet and living amongst human children with no clear intentions. How were we supposed to react?"

"You did not even bother to inform the families," Orion said, his tone unusually calm, which surprised him. "If it was for their protection, then the families would have been involved as well. Instead, you have caused them nothing but heartbreak and worry over the loss of their children."

"You seem to be only interested in the three human children you kidnapped here," another agent growled.

"We did not kidnap them," Orion said. "As kidnapping is described as being held against your will, which is not what we did." He did not bother to point out that it was what the agents did; it was a well known fact. "But standard protocol would suggest taking in all that we had been involved with. The school teachers, the customers at KO Drive In, the families; all would have been taken in for protective custody." He straightened up. "However, I am willing to overlook this." Primus, how that left a bitter taste. "As I am in need of some allies."

That caused the agents present to fall silent. "What for?" one asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Orion folded his servos behind his back. "My lineage is that of what you would call royalty. And when I ascend, you will be my closest allies and receive my guaranteed protection."

One agent scoffed. "Just like that? And what do you want?"

Orion hid his smile. That was just the opening he needed. "There are a few things," he said simply.

* * *

"We should run off," Megatron said, his voice hushed so as not to wake the children. He saw Orion glance over at him with a well known look. Megatron glanced down at the humans he was holding. June had her arms wrapped protectively around her son while Megatron had his own arms wrapped around the mother and son. A double protection.

Orion smiled, glancing down at the two children in his arms. At his side, Ariel rested, though she remained awake and watchful. In her arms was Arcee who was fast asleep. The blue and pink femme had wanted to come and had joyfully reunited with Jack, the boy whom she had grown close with.

The desert night was cold, yet it did not bother anyone. The humans with them were warm thanks to the sparks they slept close to and the Cybertronians did not feel the chill as anything but a small nuisance.

Orion shook his helm. "We cannot," he said. "They have families."

"June is with us," Megatron replied. Though he had been skeptical at first about Jack's mother, there was no denying the love she had for her son, something that Megatron grudgingly admired. Once she got over her shock about the giant robots hanging out with her son, she was a reasonable human being. "And it's just Miko and her parents."

"Raf has a large family and is close with all his uncles, aunts, and cousins as well. A large family like them would be hard to hide." Orion sighed. "Besides, I have a feeling it will work out."

"Your first alliance," Megatron mused bitterly. "One with a bunch of greedy little back stabbers."

"Some of them have honor," Orion replied. "There are a few, but they are still there." He frowned. "I have hope."

"That is all we need," Ariel said, snuggling closer to him. "Besides, they would be foolish to double cross giant, alien robots."

"They've already proven how foolish they can be," Megatron grunted. He stopped when Jack shifted in his sleep before going still. Megatron silently let out a breath. "We are, after all, the only ones capable of protecting them."

Orion frowned, sensing the conflicted emotions in his brother. "You are not alone in this," he reminded him. "Ariel and I are more than capable of taking care of them as well."

"I know that as well as anyone," Megatron snapped.

"Then what is bothering you?"

Megatron hesitated and he could feel Orion tamper down the sudden worry that filled his spark, well aware that such emotions would wake the kids. "I worry," Megatron said finally. "That is all. Protecting you all is what I strive to perform."

Orion slowly nodded, sensing his brother's thoughts through the bond. He reached out, waiting for him to reach out as well. It did not take long for Megatron to connect with him, both sharing each other's hopes and strengths.

"It will be fine," he promised. Megatron could only take his brother's word. He glanced upward at the stars, frowning a bit as the words Primus had spoken to him came back. The words he had made him promise the moment the Matrix of Leadership had been shown. While Orion may have become a Prime, Megatron had been given something else that carried its own duty.

" _Protect him, Megatronus,"_ Primus had said. " _Promise me that you will protect my son."_

Megatron shifted a bit, his spark heavy. "I promise," he whispered softly. "I will protect them all."


	10. Changed Views Part 4

"So," Bumblebee smirked. "About this cone?"

Miko poked her head out of her sleeping bag, shooting the scout a deadly glare that was impressive coming from a being of her size. "One more word and the rest of you will hear nothing but Slash Monkey for a year!" Then she ducked back into her sleeping bag, content with the sudden silence in the base. Elita frowned, opening her mouth to speak but Optimus quickly shushed her with a look.

"So," Jack said pleasantly. "What movie should we watch?"

Miko perked right back up. "Oh! I've already got a bunch of movie ideas."

"Yet you forgot the drinks," Jack muttered, causing Raf to giggle in amusement.

"We've got 'It', 'The Corn Children'," Miko listed off. "'The Conjuring'."

Jack's eyes widened. "Miko! Those are horror movies! I would like to sleep tonight, thank you very much."

Miko huffed. "You're not supposed to sleep at a sleepover."

"Isn't that rule in the name?" Bulkhead asked, tilting his helm.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, it's just a suggestion. They have to call it something." She settled down. "Fine, we'll play Truth or Dare."

Bumblebee scooted forward eagerly. "Oh, I love this game!"

Miko grinned. "Then we'll start with you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said boldly.

Miko, Raf and Jack traded looks, and it was one that filled Bumblebee with sudden dread. "I dare you," Miko said. "To take Soundwave's visor off!"

Bumblebee let out a choked gasp as he slowly turned to see the masked mech on the other side of the room, his back to them. Bumblebee glanced back at the children where Raf gave him an encouraging smile. "You gotta do it Bee," Arcee said with a chuckle, leaning back.

He glared at the femme. "You're enjoying this way too much."

She shrugged. "Guilty pleasure."

He huffed. "Alright. It's my funeral." He slowly got up, trying to appear casual as he walked over to Soundwave who did not seem to notice the yellow mech's movements. Bumblebee stalked right up, servos reaching out for the mask when Soundwave turned around violently, grabbing Bumblebee by the arm and flipping him. Bumblebee let out a yelp as he crashed to the floor, not even bothering to get up when Soundwave leaped on him, pinning him to the ground.

" _And what possessed you to perform such a foolish act?"_ Soundwave said, his voice recording emotionless yet still holding venom.

Bumblebee sighed, going limp. "I honestly don't know." He looked up with an innocent smile. "Would you go for curiosity and stupidity?"

"Soundwave," Raf called out. "Please don't break my guardian. I still need him."

"Thank you," Bumblebee grunted. "You heard the boy. Release me!"

Soundwave huffed, releasing Bumblebee and striding off and returning to his work. Bumblebee slowly rose up, wincing. "Never doing that again," he muttered, crawling back to where the kids were. Miko and Bulkhead were laughing while Jack and Raf were grinning with amusement. Arcee was chuckling while Elita just sighed. "Alright Bee," Miko chortled. "Your turn."

Bumblebee grinned. "Miko, Truth or-"

"Truth," she interrupted sweetly.

Bumblebee blinked. "What? No! That was supposed to be my revenge!"

She shrugged. "Sorry."

"Oh I bet you are," he growled. "What dirty little secrets are you hiding?"

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked up with a small frown, his spark heavy as he took in what was presented before him. "Commander," Moonracer said, her tone worried. "Your orders?"

"Stand aside, soldier," he ordered. "I will take it from here."

She nodded, still hesitant. "What are you going to do?"

He did not even glance back at the green femme, a femme he had grown to trust, her Decepticon spirit shining bright behind her Elite facade to those who knew what to look for. "I will act," he said simply. "You are dismissed.

She nodded once more, leaving the room, the doors hissing shut behind her and leaving Ultra Magnus alone in the room. There were to be no witnesses to what he was about to do. It would keep Moonracer safe should she be questioned. If she was, they would find nothing of use from her.

The Commander of the Elite stood tall as he listened once more to the Elite distress signal from Iacon. It was under Decepticon attack and they required backup. If they were to receive backup, the Elite would win for sure. The way Ultra Magnus would attack, he would come in from behind with his ground troops and have the Seekers attack from the sky. The Decepticons would be slaughtered if he responded in such a way.

He deleted the distress signal.

He reached for his private commlink while pulling out a data card. "This is Commander Ultra Magnus of the Elite. I am stationed at Tyger Pax and require backup. We are under attack and our database is being hacked into. Repeat, we need backup." He then strode out of the room, flipping a bomb inside as he ended the transmission. Within minutes, the room exploded into fire as Ultra Magnus left the building.

"See to it that this does not fall into deceptive hands," he ordered to Moonracer with a knowing look.

Moonracer nodded eagerly, her optics shining with understanding as she took the data card, transforming and racing off. Ultra Magnus stood silently, watching her vanish in the distance as she drove into a ground bridge that had not been sent by the Elite. In the distance, he could see Decepticon troops approaching, their weapons ready as ordered.

Another day, another successful cover up for the Decepticons. Yet he still felt no closer to winning this war.

* * *

" _They are so tiny,"_ Elita commented.

Optimus grinned. " _They have always been."_

" _Yes, but I forgot how little they were,"_ she said. " _They are still bonded as well! It's like_ _nothing has changed."_

Optimus frowned. " _Well, I will have to explain to you what actually happened. But that can_ _wait_ _until later."_ From his spot in the room, he could see his mate holding Raf in her arms. Jack and Miko were curled up in their sleeping bags while their guardians were fast asleep as well with Bumblebee sprawled out on the ground with Arcee resting her helm on his chest. Bulkhead was leaning against the wall where he could be closer to Miko.

Optimus smiled. He was not ready to recharge, despite Megatron's last orders before he himself left to recharge.

He finally headed for his berth room, his movements silent even for a mech of his size. But the moment he entered his berth room, he knew something was wrong.

"Optimus," Elita said suddenly, causing him to turn and see her standing in the hallway, Raf still in her arms. The boy was moving around in his sleep, whimpers escaping his mouth. "I don't know what to do," Elita said helplessly.

"Hold him close," he ordered, the door closing behind the both of them as they settled down on the berth. Optimus hovered over Raf. "He might be having a nightmare."

Elita held Raf close, murmuring to Raf in soothing Cybertronian. "It's alright Melchnie," she said softly. "You're safe."

* * *

Raf felt cold sweat trail down his head, his heart racing as images flashed through his mind. His hands were starting to tingle rather painfully and he could not help but feel like there was an approaching danger.

"Melchnie," a voice said, breaking through the panic and loss of control. "You are safe, you are safe."

He was safe. He did not need to worry. But that did little to calm his racing heart. A whimper escaped him as a fanged, silver monster with red eyes that looked like the color of blood loomed over him. He let out a silent scream as the creature reached for him.

"Melchnie!" the voice said. "We're here. It's not real." Comfort and warmth filled him with that voice. It was a strong rope, ready to pull him up. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling himself up and out of the terrible visions.

He awoke with a gasp, looking at the two beings watching over him as the nightmares were chased away. "You're alright," Elita soothed, holding him close and rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Raf whispered as he clung to her. "I can't seem to forget. I know he's good and doesn't do that stuff anymore but I just can't-!"

"It is not your fault, Melchnie," Optimus said. "There are things you cannot control and never will. Through the ups and downs, we'll always be around. We will stand between you and your darkest fears and will be here for you. If you slip and fall, we will carry you right back."

Raf smiled through his tears. "I know."

* * *

Miko thrashed in her sleep, the image of the dark cave with the creature inside chasing after her. She was alone in the cave; no Bulkhead, no Jack, no Arcee. It was just her and the creature inside. One of them was going to get out alive, if the cave did not collapse first.

Miko let out a gasp when someone grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes flew open to look into Jack's eyes who was holding her shoulders in an effort to wake her up. The nightmare was chased away at the presence of her brother. "Glad we didn't watch those horror movies?" he joked softly.

Miko slowly grinned without humor, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He silently rose to his feet, taking her with him. In mere moments, the two teens found themselves in Optimus and Elita's berth room. No words were needed as the Prime picked them up, holding them close to his spark. They snuggled up next to him, feeling the warmth and love coming from him.

In the morning, Megatron would walk by to see Elita resting with her helm on Optimus's chest, the three children curled up near their sparks, all fast asleep.

* * *

Jack scribbled down his notes in the small notebook on his desk, listening to what the teacher was saying. The past few months had been normal and enjoyable. He had been surprised at how close his mother was with Megatron.

He frowned at what he had wrote, glancing back up to see what was written on the blackboard, only to blink when he saw a blue screen with Cybertronians symbols in its place. His mouth opened slightly as he took in what he was seeing, glancing around and to find that he was the only one who was acting surprised at the sight.

He ducked his head, looking at his notes, only to see Cybertronian symbols being typed out on his paper. He took in deep breathes, closing his eyes, only for the images to remain in his head.

When class was over, he grabbed his notebooks and was the first to run out of the class, stumbling to a halt when he could have sworn he saw an energon cube coming toward him.

* * *

Megatron stared at the screen in front of him with a frown as he typed out the message, the Cybertronian symbols appearing on the screen.

"Any word?" Ratchet asked.

"They have stormed Iacon," Megatron answered. "That was as vague of an answer I have received. However, the data I was sent holds part of the Iacon database with decrypted coordinates to hidden weapons."

Ratchet hummed. "And he has covered his tracks?"

"The sources remaining on Cybertron know how to go about their work," Megatron said, reaching for an energon cube. "I have faith in their abilities." He tossed the energon cube in the air, deep in thought.

Ratchet nodded, looking up suddenly. "Have you completed the trinkets?"

Megatron grinned. "Optimus put the finishing touches on them this morning. We plan to present them to the children when they return from school."

Ratchet nodded with a small grin. "Because today holds a special meaning."

"Indeed it does. It's the day when Arcee found Jack and Raf and when they were brought back to base." He still remembered the day when he saw them standing in their base. They had not remembered who they were at that time. That revelation had pained him and he felt Optimus's pain through the bond as well. But the day they were brought back from Cybertron, it had not been filled with joy, but with fear. They had been afraid of him.

But that was different. There was no more fear. After months of normalcy, there would only be brief moments when things would have to be explained to them.

He blinked when he felt someone reach out to him through the bond. He reached back, surprised to find that it was Jack.

" _Jack?"_ he asked. " _What is wrong?"_

" _Megatron, I don't know how to say this,"_ the teen said hurriedly. " _But somehow I can see a_ _section of the base wall where my locker should be and someone just complimented me on my new contacts._ "

He raised an optic ridge. " _You got contacts? I did not know you needed them."_

" _I don't! But for some reason, my eyes have turned blue and I'm still seeing the base wall."_

* * *

"Prime! What did you do?" Agent Fowler demanded as he stared in shock at the children in front of him. All three were standing sheepishly in front of the agent, as if they were found guilty for something.

"I do not know, Agent Fowler," Optimus answered.

"How can you even say it was Optimus's fault?" Elita demanded, stepping forward. "We do not know what the cause of this is." Here, she gestured to the children. From a distance, and if they were out of the sun, the children looked normal. But up close and in the sun, one could see that Jack's hair had a blue shine to it, as Miko's had a pink shine and Raf's hair shone with red. All three had a silver glowing tinge and Jack's eyes were now a cerulean blue while Miko's and Raf's were rimmed with the same color.

"Well," Fowler huffed, crossing his arms. "Care to give me an explanation?"

Optimus, Elita and Megatron traded looks with the silver mech shrugging his large shoulders. "I…have none," the Prime confessed, shaking his helm.

"Well," Fowler said with a sigh. "Prime, I have kept quiet about this 'bond' thing out of the respect that I have for you and your people. But I do not know if this," he gestured to the children with a nod to their hair. "Can fly under the radar. I mean, they can see through your eyes now? That's going to cause a fuss."

Optimus nodded. "I understand and I thank you for respecting our wishes. But as long as none of this is mentioned, I do not think we need to fear anyone noticing. You are, after all, the only agent who supervises over us."

"Besides," Megatron said. "Such a change can easily been explained with teenage hair dye and contacts. It's not a hard cover up. As for the seeing through the eyes thing, only a select few know that and no one is going to tell anyone." At that, all the Cybertronians nodded, staring at Fowler.

Fowler nodded thoughtfully. "Fair point. Is it dangerous?"

"We are not sure," Optimus confessed. "It does not seem to cause any harm at all, aside from the physical changes."

"Well, keep me posted," Fowler said with a sigh. "One has to wonder what else will be dropped on me when I next show up."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Raf asked once the agent left.

"I hope not," Megatron said, earning him a glare from Elita.

"Who cares?" Miko said, jumping. "I think it looks cool. I was thinking of dying the rest of my hair pink anyway."

"You have a theory," Jack stated suddenly, looking up at the Cybertronians.

Optimus hesitated. "It would stand to reason that the physical changes you are experiencing are a result of the bond you now share with us and are being displayed as a result."

"So blue and red hair for Optimus," Miko said. "Pink for Elita and silver streaks for Megsy with blue eyes for your optics." She beamed. "Awesome."

Megatron huffed. "Yes. Awesome."

"Why do we not just contact some other help?" Ratchet asked suddenly.

Megatron glanced at him. "Like who?"

Ratchet just raised an optic ridge as he stared at the larger mech. Megatron's optics widened. "No. Not him."

"Megatron, I am asking you to contact him, not invite him to Earth to join our little band," Ratchet snapped.

"Why would we even need to contact him?" Megatron demanded. "Why can you not examine the children?"

"Because having further insight might be helpful!" Ratchet argued.

The children blinked, looking back and forth between the two arguing mechs. "Who are you guys talking about?" Miko asked.

* * *

" _Are they displaying any signs of dizziness, sickness, rashes, mood swings, increase or decrease in appetite, loss of sleep, cravings, cramps, aches, blindness, sore throat, stiffness, strokes, headaches, pain in the bones, soreness and the whole junk?"_ Knockout asked.

Megatron blinked. "No, doctor."

" _Well then,"_ Knock Out said. " _I do not know why you contacted me. If they seem fine, they're_ _fine."_

"What of internal injuries?" Megatron asked.

" _Well, would there be any reasons for them being injured?"_ Knockout asked.

Megatron paused. "No."

" _There's your answer. However, after viewing what you have sent me, I have to say that this 'Earth' sounds very interesting with their automobiles they have to offer. I just might swing by to test them out."_

"Please don't feel obliged to come all the way to Earth just for us," Megatron sighed, head in his servos. "I'm sure Breakdown would be upset about being pulled away from the ship you and the rest of the crew are in."

Knock Out huffed. " _Well, he got to choose where we got to go the last time. It's my turn and I just might choose Earth."_

Megatron sighed. "Always a pleasure to speak with you, Knock Out."

" _Of course it is."_

Megatron scowled when he ended the call, glaring at Ratchet. "Well that was helpful. You set this up on purpose," he accused.

The medic shrugged. "Say what you will."

Optimus stepped forward, eager to stop the bickering before it started. "I was hoping to present the gifts to the children now, but I guess that will have to wait. I think they have other things to worry about at the moment. The physical changes may have been quite a shock to them."

Megatron nodded, turning away from Ratchet. "So when will we present the trinkets to them? Today is after all the day."

"Present what to whom?" a sudden voice asked. "And what is today?"

Megatron growled, turning to glare at Miko. "It is rude to eavesdrop," he said.

She shrugged. "I could feel that you two were up to something. So what is it? Is it something for Elita? If it is, then won't it be awkward of Megatron is giving Optimus's mate a gift? Unless Cybertronians do things differently."

"No Miko, we do not," Optimus said. "Not in that sense." He glanced at Megatron. "But I suppose now would be a good time."

He snorted. "Yeah, physical changes are nothing for these three. Not after what they've gone through," he commented as he strode off.

"So what is it?" Miko asked as Optimus picked her up.

"First, we must gather your siblings together, then you will see," Optimus said.

It did not take long for Megatron to come back with a small box in his servos. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to gather around and see what was going on. "These were made for you three," Megatron said, opening the box. Inside was a pair of black earrings, a red and silver watch and silver army tags. All had the Decepticon symbol.

"Wow," Jack breathed. He looked up in surprise. "For us?"

Optimus nodded. "For you."

"Thank you," Raf said as he was handed the watch. He slipped it on, gazing at the Decepticon symbol on the watch. "Wow! This is so cool!"

"You made these?" Miko asked as the clipped on her new earrings. Jack slipped the army tags on over his head, the silver glinting in the light.

"With certain surprises," Megatron said with a smirk.

Miko looked up. "Surprises? What kind?"

"Finding out is the fun of it," Megatron said as he closed the now empty box. "Watching you discover what they do will be just as rewarding.

* * *

"New energy signature?" Ratchet asked, coming forward. It was early in the morning and the children were still at their homes, most likely asleep since they had no school on the weekend. Their guardians were keeping an eye on them and the base was silent except for the early risers, which was Optimus, Elita, Megatron, Ratchet and Soundwave; the more mature beings in Ratchet's opinion.

Soundwave cocked his helm, his servos typing quicker than the eye could follow. Ratchet frowned. "It appears that it was a space bridge that was activated. Along with a cloaked signal."

"It may be a Decepticon trying to hide under the radar," Optimus commented, coming forward.

Ratchet nodded. "Or an Elite trying to fool us."

"Whatever the case, we must investigate it," Optimus said. He nodded to Soundwave and Ratchet. "Soundwave, we will require your presence for a hasty retreat if necessary. Megatron, Elita and I shall accompany you."

Minutes later, they arrived in a wooded area, the morning sun rising in the distance over the large hills. The air was crisp and cool and almost silent save for the sounds of the birds. "There's a road up ahead," Elita commented, her weapons online. She stepped forward with Soundwave right behind her. She caught sight of a building up ahead, looking well in need of some work. "There appears to be a gas station. It looks abandoned."

" _Then we would do well to avoid that area,"_ Optimus said through the comm link. " _We do not_ _want to risk any damage if there is an Elite present."_

Elita nodded, about to step back when movement up ahead caught her optic. "Friend or foe?" she asked quietly, looking back at Soundwave. She saw that Laserbeak was not in his chassis and she looked up just in time to see the minicon vanish into the trees. Both Cybertronians waited.

Elita scanned her surroundings as she crouched down in the brush until Soundwave rested a servo on her shoulder to silently catch her attention. She looked back up at him to see an Elite symbol displayed on his visor. She frowned. "So foe then." She reached for her comm link. "Optimus, we have spotted an Elite. He appears to be alone."

" _Do not engage until we reach your position-"_

"Decepticons!" a sudden voice yelled.

"Too late," Elita replied grimly, charging forward. She took aim at the Elite, who dodged her shots, charging towards her, servos curled into fists. Elita's battle mask slid into place as she met the white mech head on, slamming her own fist into his face. The mech let out a yelp as he stumbled back, but he quickly regained his footing, taking aim at her.

Elita activated her shield, blocking the blasts as she ran forward, slamming into the mech. The Elite was then dragged back when a long, purple tentacle wrapped around his leg before he became trapped when another tentacle wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Filthy Cons," the Elite spat, struggling. "You'll regret this!"

"Taking your time?" Elita asked, glancing at Soundwave. He did not answer her as he hovered over the captured mech. She frowned. "That was way too close-" She was cut off when blaster fire suddenly rained down on all of them. Elita leaped to the side, bursting from the brush and into the empty road. She rolled to a stop, leaping to her pedes and blocking the blaster shots with her shield.

Elite troopers rushed at her. All in close proximity met her blade, the weapon coated with the energon of its now slain foes. Elita's stance remained firm as she expertly twirled the shield to protect her blind spots while still using her sword to defend herself.

But even she knew that she could not keep this up forever.

"Elita!" she heard Optimus shout. "Fall back!"

Elita did not look in the direction of his voice. Instead, she ran for the ground bridge that was now open behind her, right when an explosion shook the ground, searing heat burning her back as she fell into base. She did not need to look back to see that the gas station had been blown up.

"Scrap," she muttered.

* * *

"So we do not know who he is?" Megatron demanded as he glared down at their prisoner who remained silent, glaring at every Decepticon in the room.

"Until we do, I think it would be wise to keep the children away from him," Ratchet said. "But we will find out within the next few hours." He glanced back. "Even now, Soundwave is working on-"

"Prime!" a sudden voice exclaimed. "What in the blazes did we just talk about? Low profile does not mean starting a forest fire by blowing up an abandoned gas station-" Agent Fowler's rant came to a halt as his eyes were drawn to the white Elite in the corner of the room.

Fowler's mouth parted open. "Who in the Sam Hill is he?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: The first part of the chapter with the sleepover was thanks to Steelcode, along with their suggestions for bringing in more Decepticons and Elite and the physical changes and the gifts. Also, someone else had mentioned the same thing about the Elite and Decepticons but I cannot remember who. Thanks to them as well though!**


	11. Changed Views Part 5

"So would you like to speak, or should I?" Ratchet asked, leaning forward.

The white mech who was strapped to the stasis cuffs just glared at him.

Ratchet huffed. "Fine then. As far as we know, you are an Elite guard cadet who was training in Iacon. You have never been in real combat before." At that, the mech winced. "And you were bridged here quite unexpectedly. What we can't understand is why. And the least you could give us is your name and why you were brought here."

The mech scowled. "And why would you want to know my name?" he demanded.

"So that we could call you something other than 'the prisoner' or 'the Elite'," Ratchet exclaimed.

The mech huffed, stubbornly looking away.

"We could call him Hot Shot or Sparky," Arcee said suddenly. "Since he doesn't have a name."

The mechs blue optics widened. "No! I do have a name."

Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Really? Then what is it, Sparky?"

He glared. "Smokescreen," he answered, lifting his helm high. "It's Smokescreen. I am an Elite guard and proud follower of the true Prime."

"Well, you don't seem to be giving Optimus enough respect as a follower of the true Prime," Arcee growled.

"Not the false Prime," Smokescreen spat. "Sentinel Prime."

"Well, his position as Prime is debatable," Megatron said from where he was leaning against the wall, watching the exchange with mild interest. "You said you were a guard. What were you guarding in Iacon?"

"Iacon is no more, thanks to you Cons," Smokescreen said, his glare intensifying. "All the knowledge and artifacts are gone and I was bridged out of there."

"So you fled," Megatron commented.

"No! I wanted to fight, to defend my comrades and prove myself," Smokescreen exclaimed. "But everything went dark for me as I was knocked out. The next thing I knew, I was in an unknown room with...my mentor. He powered up the Space Bridge that I didn't even know was there and forced me through."

"An old mech overpowered you?" Megatron demanded with a scoff.

"Alpha Trion is a lot stronger than you think," Smokescreen snapped. He then fell silent, averting his gaze.

" _You do have a way with bots,"_ Optimus commented.

" _You're welcome,"_ Megatron replied smugly.

"You said Alpha Trion was with you?" Optimus questioned, stepping forward. "Do you know why he would send you through the Space Bridge? And why to Earth?"

Smokescreen was silent for a moment, as if contemplating on whether or not to answer and if he was giving anything important away. After a moment, he must have decided that what he had to say was not threatening. "I was sent as Security Detail at Iacon to guard Alpha Trion."

Optimus blinked. "You served under the Master Archivist?"

"I wasn't thrilled at first," Smokescreen said. "Guarding the back of an old bot instead of…" he trailed off, glancing at who was present in the room. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, anyway, the Big A turned out to be a great teacher...and a true friend." His voice grew soft as he looked upward, lost in thought. That caught Optimus's attention, causing him to frown thoughtfully.

"Do you know of Alpha Trion's whereabouts after he sent you through the Space bridge?" Optimus asked.

Smokescreens gaze snapped to look at Optimus, his optics narrowing. "No," he answered. "That was the last I ever saw of him."

" _What do you think?"_ Megatron asked.

" _The Decepticons were sent to retrieve valuable data and to get Alpha Trion out of there,"_ Optimus said. " _That was what I had been informed. Alpha Trion feared that his movements ceased to go unnoticed by the Elite and the Decepticons were sent to get him out under the guise of an attack."_ He straightened up. " _I do not believe that they would have killed him."_

Megatron nodded. " _Who led the attack?"_

" _Jetfire was in charge of that mission,"_ Optimus answered.

" _Then until we receive any further word, all we can do is wait,"_ Megatron stated.

"So what can we do?" Ratchet asked. "It's not like we have a holding cell here and we can't just let him go. We can't exactly send him back to Cybertron as that would put the rest of us in danger trying to transport him there."

"We will have confine him to the barracks under guard," Optimus said. "The stasis cuffs will have to remain on and his weapons deactivated."

"I'm still here," Smokescreen grumbled in annoyance. No one noticed his servos slowly moving up towards his cuffs.

Everyone suddenly looked up at the sounds of engines approaching. A pink car drove into the base first, the pink doors opening for Jack to slip out. Elita transformed seconds later, making way for Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Cool!" Miko exclaimed. "So there's an actual Elite here?" She tilted her head, blue and brown eyes sparking. "He doesn't look any different."

"Miko," Bulkhead warned, stepping forward. "Stay back."

She huffed. "What can he do Bulk? He's handcuffed and guarded by all of you guys."

"Remember Makeshift?" Bulkhead asked with narrowed optics. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he never got the chance to.

Smokescreen lunged forward, his stasis cuffs clattering to the ground along with the device he had used to pick the locks. His weapons fired online as he took aim at anyone close to him. Elita activated her shield to protect herself and Bumblebee, the blaster fire hitting the shield.

Fear and instinct took over Smokescreen, and everything around him became a threat. That meant anything that moved. A stray bolt shot towards the children with Jack protectively standing in front. Arcee screamed, running towards them, but she was too late. The blaster bolt hit Jack square in the chest right as a small blast of blue light appeared right in front of him.

Jack was flung back. Miko and Raf, who had been standing right behind him, were pushed with him right into the wall. Raf let out a yelp of pain while Miko screamed. Jack remained still and silent, the blue light coming from his chest winking out and vanishing into the army tags he had been wearing.

Smokescreen took aim once more until Megatron and Optimus tackled him to the ground. It was really a race to see who had gotten to the Elite first. Optimus grabbed Smokescreen roughly by the shoulders while Megatron delivered a swift punch to the rookie's face.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered. "Ratchet! Tend to the children at once. You will see to our prisoner after they are examined."

The medic needed no urging as he already had the three children gathered in his arms, rushing to the med bay. Both Optimus and Megatron restrained Smokescreen while also keeping the other angry Decepticons away from the Eilte prisoner who was already displaying a split lip from Megatron's punch.

* * *

It hadn't been up for discussion and it didn't take much thought. The minute the prisoner had started shooting around the base, Jack had grabbed Raf and Miko and pushed them behind him. He could see Elita with her shield in front of her, protecting both her and Bumblebee. Arcee had been rushing toward them, trying to avoid the blaster fire. Jack knew she wouldn't have gotten to him and his friends in time, so moving toward Elita had been the safest bet.

But then, he saw that blaster bolt coming toward them, and he didn't hesitate. He stood firm, stumbling back as he tried to shield Raf and Miko. He squeezed his eyes shut as a blast of blue light filled his vision. He was thrown back against the wall with such force that his back exploded with pain. His head hit the ground hard and he felt two bodies fall on top of him.

His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. He could make out shapes and the faint sounds of shouting. He could feel Elita, Optimus and Megatron reaching out to them through the bond, their rage and worry evident. He was in someone's arms now. All three of them were. He reached out to touch his face, wincing at the bruise that was forming. Why did his arm hurt? Did he burn it?

"They've suffered only bruises and burns," he heard Ratchet say. "No broken bones or any internal injuries, thank Primus. But I would strongly suggest that they not do anything strenuous."

Jack opened his eyes, looking up to see Ratchet and the other Decepticons hovering over them with worry in the med bay. He could see Optimus and Soundwave restraining the Elite mech and Jack's frown deepened. He tried to reason with himself that the mech only reacted rationally as one would do if they were caught and feared for their life. But he had endangered Raf and Miko. That was a bit harder to get past.

"You dare to call us dangerous?" he heard Arcee demand, stepping toward the white mech. "We weren't the ones who shot at three civilians!"

"It's just like you Decepticons to bring civilians into the midst of war," the Elite growled.

"They were brought here for their protection from the Elite who was hunting them down," Arcee snapped, her servos curling into fists. Elita-One stepped forward, placing her servos on her sister's shoulders and preventing her from moving forward.

"The Elite wouldn't have gotten involved if they hadn't been placed in danger in the first place!"

"Well it's not like we wanted them to be put in danger," Bumblebee argued, his optics sparking. "Optimus suggested that we bring them here for protection."

The white mech's gaze snapped to Optimus who was still restraining him. "A Prime is supposed to be loyal to his people and protect the innocent. You have thrown Cybertron into a war that has killed millions! And now you have dragged this planet and its innocent people into our conflict while aligning yourself with traitors!"

Jack's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he stood at those words.

"You are the reason for all the suffering that our planet is in," the mech continued, his optics bright with anger. "Sentinel Prime will see to it that you are brought to justice. Though gladiators wouldn't know much about justice," he said, causing Megatron to growl and step forward.

Jack and Raf were up in an instant, the anger and hurt they felt at those words pushing them to act. "Shut up!" Miko screamed suddenly, standing with her siblings, her hands balled into fists. "What gives you the right to judge?"

"You don't know them!" Raf shouted, his eyes blazing.

"No one insults our T'o't, Máthair and Caomhnoír!" Jack growled. His hair streaked into a solid blue for an instant before it vanished as if it had never happened. Memories of their brief time on Cybertron came back, memories of the guards chasing after them with the intent of killing their victims. He remembered Megatronus, seeking Orion's help because no one else would tend to his injuries without turning him over for a death sentence. Finally, he saw the explosion that had nearly killed Ariel and many more in that blast range. He saw her battered and broken body that was still clinging to life.

He saw his new family who went out to battle, knowing that they might not return. Should they lose this war, they would be branded as traitors and die a traitor's death without mercy.

"They are fighting because of the many lives that are suffering under the hands of the Council," Raf exclaimed, his hair streaking a bright red before returning to its normal color.

"They fight for the freedom that was denied them so long ago while their superiors and the Council lived off of the riches that the slaves worked for," Miko said, tears streaming down her cheeks as her hair flashed a solid pink before fading to her usual black and pink color.

"Sentinel is no Prime and has abused his power for too long," Jack finished, his eyes flashing. "It is he who will be brought to justice." Sudden tiredness overcame him as the strength in his body left him. He could feel it drain from him and his siblings as the fight and anger wore off.

"Jack," Arcee said with concern when he sagged suddenly. "Jack!" she shouted, racing towards him when he suddenly collapsed alongside Raf and Miko.

"Enough," Optimus said. "Ratchet," he said, looking up only to see that no order was needed. The medic was already tending to the sparklings. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee," he said. "Escort the prisoner to the barracks and do not leave his side. We will come for him when Ratchet is ready."

"What happened?" Elita asked, hovering over the children.

"They are physically and emotionally exhausted," Ratchet explained once he was finished running his skans. "Not to mention, they disobeyed my orders about not doing anything strenuous. They merged with each others mind and feelings during their outbursts. Such a feat tired them out." He looked up into Elita's worried optics. "They'll be fine," he assured.

* * *

Ultra Magnus stared at the screen in front of him. The reports kept coming in with no end in sight. But this was natural to him. If he was not doing anything, he felt like he was accomplishing nothing. The attack on Iacon had been successful, though they had failed to locate Alpha Trion. Such a thought had worried him greatly, but he could not take action unless he wanted to get caught.

He frowned when he noticed an error in the system. Going over the report, his frown deepened. "Moonracer," he called out. "Why are the troops heading north? Who gave the order?" When the femme did not answer, he turned around. "Moonracer!" he demanded, stepping forward.

"Moonracer is busy, at the moment," a voice said. Ultra Magnus turned sharply to behold Sentinel Prime standing in one corner of the room. Ultra Magnus fell to his knees in a bow. "Sentinel," he said. "I apologize. I was not aware that you were coming."

"I find that it is best to keep my arrival undetected to avoid unwanted attention," Sentinel said, striding forward.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Of course. I see the wisdom in that."

Sentinel nodded. "Arise, Commander. I am here to speak to you about urgent matters."

Ultra Magnus arose with a small frown. "Urgent matters?"

"The attacks of the Decepticons have been swift and have yielded victory for our enemies," Sentinel said. "With the most recent attack on Iacon and the loss of the city, the Decepticons gained a considerable amount of knowledge and ground. Not to mention they have taken the Master Archivist captive."

"You are certain that they have not taken Alpha Trion for execution?" Ultra Magnus asked. That bit of information was helpful, as that meant the Elite did not have Alpha Trion either.

Sentinel chuckled. "They would be foolish to do so. Alpha Trion is one of few who can and will decipher the codes hidden in the Iacon database."

Ultra Magnus frowned. "You question Alpha Trion's loyalty?"

"I question his strength to an interrogation," Sentinel corrected, eyeing Ultra Magnus. "But interesting that the topic of treachery would come up." He stepped forward. "You know what we do to traitors in these...troubled times?"

Ultra Magnus nodded, his back going stiff. "Traitors are taken for questioning before facing a firing squad. It is a common solution."

"A perfect example of what we do to traitors," Sentinel commented. "If they do not perish from the interrogation first. But not only does the traitor endanger his own life, but the lives of his own men."

Ultra Magnus stayed silent.

"There are many signs that display a traitor in our midst," Sentinel continued. "Such as the lack of reports, missing data files, staying hidden and refusing to make a name for yourself." He glanced at Ultra Magnus. "You, Ultra Magnus, have remained undetected despite your position as Commander."

"I can assure you that I am loyal to the Elite-"

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about you," Sentinel said quickly. "I am well aware of where your loyalties are. I was talking about someone else in your ranks."

Ultra Magnus did not have to wait long to find out who Sentinel was talking about when the doors slid open to reveal two guards. In between them was a bloodied and beaten Moonracer. Energon leaked from her open wounds, the green in her armor undetectable from all the beatings she had taken. She looked up with pain in her optics, energon coming out of her split mouth.

Ultra Magnus could only stare in horror, his gaze snapping back to Sentinel. "My Lord," he started. "I can assure you that Moonracer has been loyal to me and would never-"

"The evidence is graver than what you have to say and what you think you know about this femme," Sentinel interrupted. He nodded to the guards and Ultra Magnus was experienced enough to know what the signal meant.

He leapt forward with a yell, but he was too late as the blaster shot sounded. He could only stumble to a halt as he caught Moonracer's lifeless body in his arms, staring in horror at her dead optics that stared back at him. He grimaced, reaching out to touch her face, guilt and pain flooding through him.

"The saddest thing about betrayal," he heard Sentinel say from behind. "Is that you never expect it to come from your comrades. The femme did not reveal anything of importance to us. But you, Ultra Magnus…"

That was all the warning Ultra Magnus needed. He lashed out with his gun, still holding Moonracer's body in one servo as he shot at one of the guards. The second guard died just as quickly with his comrade. He laid Moonracer down, leaping toward the false Prime with his sword out.

Sentinel retaliated with ease, his optics narrowed. "You, Ultra Magnus, are worth so much more."

Ultra Magnus growled, pushing back and leaping for the console systems. His servo slammed into a hidden device, sending out a hidden signal that only the Decepticons would detect. He owed that much to his loyal men, to give them a fair shot at escaping and avoid the same fate as Moonracer.

Sentinel charged forward with a growl and Ultra Magnus barely dodged the sword that sliced toward him. He held his own weapon up to block the attacks, pushing back with the brute of his strength.

"As enjoyable as this has been," Sentinel grunted. "I need you alive. You will be of more use to me as my prisoner than my Commander."

"I will not yield," Ultra Magnus growled. He let out a scream when electric pain filled his entire body. He fell to the ground with a moan, struggling to rise to his pedes. Strong arms grabbed him, forcing him down as more guards streamed in.

He glanced up to see Sentinel standing in front of him with a narrowed gaze. "Bow to your Prime," he said.

"I will bow to no one, except Primus and my true Prime," Ultra Magnus said. "The facade is done, I will bow to you no more."

Sentinel sighed. "Very well then. We will have enough time to go over your ideals and beliefs later. You can tell me all about this young Prime of yours and where I can find him."

Ultra Magnus looked up defiantly. "He goes where Primus commands him to go. You will not find him."

"Then perhaps he will come home," Sentinel stated.

Ultra Magnus chuckled without humor. "There is nothing for him here."

Sentinel strode past him with indifference. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of it. Everyone has something waiting back home for them."

* * *

"So," Miko said from her spot in the med bay. "Jack's army tags do some cool light show. Any explanation for that?"

Raf shrugged. "I guess it's one of those surprises Megatron was talking about. Had that blast hit us, we'd be dead for sure. It almost acted like a shield."

Miko frowned thoughtfully. "So what else can they do?"

Raf smiled excitedly. "Well, I was tampering around with my watch and found this," he said, holding up the red and silver watch on his wrist and tapping it. " _So,"_ Miko's voice said through the watch. " _What else can they do?"_

Miko's eyes widened. "No way! It records stuff? How'd you find that out?"

Raf's smile grew. "I was fiddling around with it when it started recording my mama's lecture to my little sister. It was so cool. And it also shines a bright light in the dark when I need it to."

"Wow," Jack breathed, leaning in.

"What about you, Miko?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses. "What can yours do?"

Miko frowned. "I don't know. Elita!" she called out suddenly. "Can you help us? Please?"

The pink femme walked by with a chuckle. "And what would you need my help with?"

Miko pointed to her earrings. "Can you give me one hint on what my trinkets do? Please?"

Elita sighed, coming forward. "There is one ability that you should all be made aware of." She pointed to the watch, earrings and army tags. "Optimus designed them all to connect to you. Your gift will activate when you think of what you want it to do. One of the things it can activate is a comm link system."

Jack frowned. "A comm link system?"

"It will allow you to contact us or anyone without the use of your cell phones," Elita explained. "It works much like our own comm links."

Miko grinned. "Lets try it out." She reached up to touch her earring on her left ear, the Decepticon mark glowing a faint silver. "Hello? Bulkhead?" She was silent for several moments before a wide grin spread across her face. "It works!" she shouted.

"How?" Raf asked. "I mean, how does it know to contact the bot we want to contact?"

"The way these were designed, it will follow your brain wave patterns and searches for the energy signature," Elita explained. "You think it, it does it."

"So could I call my mom using these?" Jack asked, holding up his army tags.

"You could, though she would have to answer your message through her phone. But with you three, it will transmit directly to your trinkets," Elita answered.

Miko bounced excitedly. "Wow! Anything else?"

Elita grinned, stepping back. "I believe I will let you find that out for yourself."

* * *

Smokescreen sat in the room, alone for the moment with his thoughts. Though he felt bad about nearly killing the children, he did not feel guilty in the slightest what he had said. At least, that was what he was telling himself. He had just repeated what he had been told in the academy; Megatron was the gladiator warlord and Optimus was the thief and false Prime. Anyone who followed after them was branded as a traitor and a criminal. Death is what waited the Decepticons.

He could still feel the anger that had rolled off of the three children as they defended the Decepticons. And they called Optimus T'o't! It was so natural to them, like the name was special and treasured when they said it. Why would they address him in such a way? Where did the loyalty and fierceness come from? Did they understand what they had called him?

"So," Miko started, giving the Elite a look as she entered the room, catching him by surprise. "You're an Elite."

Smokescreen just stared as he noticed the faint burn mark on her cheek. Caused by him. He flinched. "Yes."

"You serve Sentinel Prime," she stated, adjusting her large backpack.

"I serve the Prime," he answered.

Miko pursed her lips. "Right," she said slowly.

"Miko," Jack sighed as he followed her in with Raf. He looked up at Smokescreen with an apologetic look. "Sorry about her."

"Did the Cons send you here?" Smokescreen demanded. He knew that one of them was standing outside the door. "Because I'm not saying much."

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "We came on our own."

"We're curious," Miko piped up. "So why do you serve Sentinel?" It did not go unnoticed by Smokescreen how Jack grimaced at her words.

"Because he is the true Prime and rightful ruler," Smokescreen said.

"How do you know he's the true Prime?" Miko asked. "Because he doesn't have the Matrix. Optimus does."

Smokescreen blinked. "Optimus stole it," he said.

"Primus gave it to him willingly," Miko said. "From what we know, the Matrix can only be earned." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless your history is false."

"Of course not!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "Look, I'm done talking to you."

"Because I'm right?" Miko asked, edging forward.

"Miko," Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stop. We didn't come to question him like this."

"Because you never questioned why you do what you do?" Miko continued, staring at the Elite.

"Do you?" Smokescreen countered. "Do you question if you are on the right side of the fight or if you should even be involved in the first place? What makes you think that the bot you called 'T'o't' isn't just using you?"

"Because such an act would show through the bond we share," Raf spoke up.

Smokescreen blinked. "What bond?"

Raf ducked his head. "The, uh, spark bond."

"We can feel each other's thoughts and emotions through it," Miko said, banishing Smokescreens thoughts of this 'bond' being anything else then what he thought it was.

"They saved our lives in doing so," Jack said. "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

He had seen how the Decepticons treated the children with tenderness and care, as if they were smaller Cybertronians. He glimpsed how Megatron's face had softened when he saw them and it was a look Smokescreen never thought he'd see on the warlord.

"H-how?" he stuttered. "How can you have...a bond with them?"

Raf adjusted his glasses. Strange that he would need them. "It's a long story. We were in an...incident and Optimus, Megatron and Elita had to hold us close to their sparks to keep us alive. It formed a bond."

"Interesting," he muttered. Silence fell on all of them, but the children showed no signs of leaving. "Sorry about...shooting you," he started. "I...wasn't aiming at you."

"You were scared and thought you were going to die," Jack said, surprising him. "I know how that feels. But don't worry, the Decepticons aren't going to kill you."

"Yet," Smokescreen muttered, his spark clenching in fear. Would they torture him first for information? Or just for the fun of it?

"How about we play a game?" Miko asked suddenly, opening up her backpack. "Since you're going to be stuck on Earth with us, we might as well show you the ropes."

Smokescreen frowned, tilting his helm. "Show me the ropes?" he repeated.

Miko and Raf exchanged glances. "Um," Raf started. "Show you how it's done?"

He nodded. "Alright." He watched as Miko pulled a large, white box out of her bag. "What game is it? Are we beting any credits?"

Miko chuckled. "I don't think you'd want to bet money on this game. It's called 'Sorry'."

Smokescreen couldn't help but smirk. "How convenient."

* * *

"My sources tell me that the Elite have taken Iacon back," Megatron said.

Optimus frowned. "Sentinel is present?"

"At the moment," Megatron answered. "Which is foolish of him, since there are Decepticon troops still stationed in Iacon. There is a fifty-fifty percent chance that either side could take back the city."

"Leading an attack force could allow us to win this war if we are able to take Sentinel hostage," Elita commented. "Civilians have fled the city already, so we wouldn't need to worry about any casualties."

"We already possess the Spark Extractor, the Apex Armor, the Immobilizer, Polarity Gauntlet and the Phase Shifter," Megatron said. "Such weapons would give us an advantage."

"We would need to gather our troops and form a unified attack," Optimus stated.

"Precisely," Megatron said. He nodded. "Soundwave and I will depart for Cybertron. In the meantime, I would suggest making contact with our commanders that can spare the troops to lead an attack on Iacon."

"I do not think sending you and Soundwave to Iacon is the best course of action," Optimus said quickly. "You are well known and being spotted and reported to Sentinel is most certainly a risk not worth taking."

"Who says we are going to Iacon?" Megatron said with a grin. "We will meet at Kaon, the Decepticon capital." He chuckled. "What better way than to gather our most loyal troops then there?"

Optimus frowned, lost in thought. He glanced at Elita for a moment before looking back at his brother. "Very well. We will await your signal and hopefully will arrive with the troops we will need."

"No one knows Iacon like you, Optimus," Megatron said. "Once you arrive, we will pinpoint the weak spots of the city and launch the attacks."

"Any word on Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked.

Megatron paused, shaking his helm. "No, I have heard nothing about him."

Optimus sighed. "It was a futile hope."

"He has been through this before," Megatron said. "Spies like him know how to get out of situations like this. Since I will be on Cybertron, I might hear something else about him." He placed a servo on Optimus's shoulder. "In the next month, we will hopefully have restored Cybertron to the fair and just government that our Creator wanted us to have."

* * *

"What makes you break?" the femme asked, her form hidden in the darkness. "What sorrow are you hiding?"

Ultra Magnus did not lift his helm. He had lost all feeling in his servos, the thick webbing binding his legs together preventing him from lashing out. He closed his optics, too tired and in too much pain to do anything.

"That's the fun of it, I suppose," the femme said. He could faintly hear the sound of her many legs as she walked toward him. He felt her sharp servos touch his face. He hissed in pain as the acid on her fingers burned him. He tried to pull away, but she just grabbed his face, preventing him from moving, the acid burning into him.

"You have yet to scream," Airachnid said as she pulled away. "I wonder what scream a mech like you has. Be it a scream of pain or anger. Though not the same, they are equally satisfying."

"Do not break him yet, Airachnid," Sentinel said as he entered the room. Ultra Magnus raised his helm to glare at the false Prime. "I need the information he possess."

Airachnid hummed. "Yes, but he is a tough one. Not all that easy to break. I have to wonder if his Prime is like that."

"The young Prime's future is lost," Sentinel said as he strode toward Ultra Magnus. "He is doomed to fail, and all who follow him will join his fate."

"He is guided by the hand of Primus," Ultra Magnus rasped. He stared into Sentinel's optics. "He is the only one worthy of the title 'Prime'. Primus chose him to wield the Matrix of Leadership, a task you are not fit for, nor will you ever be."

Sentinel hummed, stepping back. "He may possess the Matrix. But I have my own trinket displaying my heritage."

Ultra Magnus blinked as several guards streamed in, all holding something that could not be made out in this dim room. Sentinel strode forward, lifting the object from the guards and holding it high. The object glowed with a pure, blue light the minute Sentinel's servos touched it. Ultra Magnus's optics widened as he took in the sword that the false Prime now held, its bright light casting a glow around all in the room.

"The Star Saber is proof enough of my lineage," Sentinel said, gazing at Ultra Magnus. "The Matrix is another problem altogether. But when the Prime comes, and he will, it will be a matter of who can keep it." He nodded to Airachnid. "You may proceed."

Airachnid strode forward, long servos curled into that of a claw. "They always break," she purred. "Let us hope you will last longer than that pretty femme of yours."

At that moment, Ultra Magnus did scream. It was a roar of pure rage that filled the lifeless room of his prison that bound him to the dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Steelcode helped me out with the scene with the kids and their argument with Smokescreen. Thanks buddy!**


	12. Changed Views Part 6

**Thank you Steelcode for pulling me out of my mess! The creative ideas and support you have given me are a blessing, as are the reviews from all you readers.**

* * *

"The patterns of their arrivals and presence are very interesting," Starscream mused thoughtfully, staring at the image of a blue and red truck that was on the screen. "Have you at least drawn up a conclusion?"

"There are five possible locations," the trooper in front of the console reported. "The social website has also yielded some helpful information on the humans. We've been able to pinpoint where they are and where they go missing for odd hours."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "And this has shown…?"

"We are still looking into-"

"No!" Starscream exclaimed. "Answers! Now! Sentinel Prime has charged me with finding the Decepticons. How is our inside plant doing? She better not be wasting her time," he spat.

"Alice is more than capable," the trooper said. "She always shows with results." While that was true for Starscream, it did little to actually calm him. He wanted results, but he needed to act in a dignified manner over it. He straightened up with a small scowl, giving a curt nod to the trooper.

* * *

The past month had been nothing but anticipation. The children would watch as the Decepticons would walk in and out of the space bridge, worry clenching their hearts. But before Megatron walked through the space bridge, he had sent the children a feeling of reassurance through the bond. Then he and Soundwave were gone, on Cybertron and gathering the troops to hopefully stop the war. During their time back from the past, the children had learned that Optimus's team was much more advanced than before. Such as possessing a space bridge and being able to communicate with the troops scattered across Cybertron and the galaxy. Though, the kids had to wonder what this new Cybertron was like and how much it had changed.

Finally, Elita, Arcee and Ratchet were the last ones to enter through the space bridge for Cybertron, leaving Bumblebee to guard Smokescreen. The children spent most of their time at the base now, waiting to hear word from their Cybertronian family.

"Do you have any threes?" Smokescreen asked, glancing at Miko who shook her head.

"Nope. Go Fish."

He groaned, adding another card to his growing pile. "This game is rigged," he muttered.

"You can't rig Go Fish," Raf said. "And Bee! Stop looking over at my cards!"

"You do have fours!" Bumblebee accused, pointing a finger at his charge. "I knew it!"

"You cheated!" Raf exclaimed.

"You cheated first," Bumblebee said, throwing his cards down.

"Wait, then that means that the game was rigged!" Smokescreen said in triumph. "I knew it!"

"No it's not!" Miko exclaimed.

"Alright," Jack sighed. "Since this game is going nowhere, let's play something else."

"Well, we can't play Sorry," Miko said. "Smokescreen's a pro at that game." Smokescreen puffed out his chest. "That I am."

It was hard to believe that Smokescreen was their prisoner. He was more like a guest. A handcuffed guest, but he certainly wasn't treated like a prisoner of war. Of all the Decepticons, Bumblebee was the friendliest towards him. Maybe it had to do with their age or it was Bumblebee's personality. But whatever the case, the scout was always there when the kids visited Smokescreen. Jack, Raf and Miko came to enjoy seeing the white Elite, despite still being cautious around him. But he seemed genuinely curious about the bond the children shared with the leaders. Though Smokescreen had no idea that the Decepticons were preparing for an attack. When such plans were discussed, it was when he was locked up and under guard.

But that didn't mean his actions weren't forgotten. Arcee was still hostile toward him, as was Megatron. Optimus, Elita-One and Bulkhead seemed to treat Smokescreen reasonably and with Soundwave, well, it was hard to tell how he felt toward the Elite. Ratchet didn't voice his displeasure as much, he just saw to Smokescreen when he needed to.

But the base had grown quiet. At times, the heaviness of the silence was too much and they would all crowd around near the TV, either to talk or watch movies. Bumblebee even let Smokescreen roam around with supervision, though the stasis cuffs stayed on.

They could all see how worried Bumblebee was as he had been the one left behind to guard the prisoner. But he took his responsibility well, watching the kids and bridging them back to base from school as he couldn't leave Smokescreen alone.

Jack would wake up at times with a small, unpleasant feeling in the back of his mind, as if something was wrong. He could not shake the feeling though, but he could try to ignore it. The moment when Optimus had to leave, he had returned the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack.

"Just for safekeeping," the Prime had said. "You did me proud in keeping this for me once, I ask that you do it again."

Jack just frowned at the relic, looking back into the pure blue optics of the Prime. "I'll take it. But you have to promise to come back."

Optimus hesitated, and Jack had felt a brief moment of worry. "I will do everything in my power to return," he said finally.

That had been the last time he had seen Optimus. One morning, Jack woke up, feeling the intense worry overwhelming him. He was alone in the house as he got ready for school, his mom working an early shift at the hospital. At school, the feeling grew to the point where he was feeling sick to his stomach.

"You alright Jack?" Sierra asked. "You seem a bit...off."

"Yeah you don't look so good," a blonde student, Alice if he remembered correctly, added. She flipped her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Jack always felt that she looked a bit older to be a highschool student, but he didn't think much of it.

"Just not feeling well," he muttered, trying to rush past them. He needed to get back to base. That's what he needed to do.

"Take it easy Jack," Alice said, following him. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," he said, stumbling. Alice reached out to steady him, to which he nodded his thanks before running off, not noticing the small, silver orb connected to his backpack.

The ground bridge vanished behind them when he, Raf and Miko entered the base. Bumblebee greeted them with a smile before resetting the course for Cybertron as he always did in case the team needed a swift pickup. At times, the children wondered if he did it just to keep himself occupied.

The children climbed up to their usual post when an unexpected 'ping' from the computer console caught their attention. "What is it?" Raf asked, tilting his head.

Bumblebee frowned. "An embedded message," he answered, glancing at the children. They knew what that meant. Skyquake and Dreadwing were trying to contact them. A quick glance at Smokescreen was enough to let them know that this was a difficult situation as Bumblebee was the only Decepticon around to guard the Elite, but he was also needed to read the message.

"Alright rookie," he said finally. "Go to your room."

Smokescreen scowled but allowed Bumblebee to lead him to the barracks. The children stayed by, watching anxiously as the scout came rushing back. "By the purple moons Dreadwing, what have you got? This has to be quick."

"By the red rims, I will only speak to the Prime," the voice said. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the code phrase that was being used between the two Cons.

"Optimus is...not here right now," Bumblebee said. "He sent out a message to all troops about the attack."

"And it was received," Dreadwing said. "However, we have uncovered some intel that Alpha Trion was spotted in Iacon."

Bumblebee's optics widened. "Alpha Trion? What is he doing there?"

"We only recovered the footage and managed to destroy it before unwanted viewers saw it," Dreadwing answered.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Thank you for this info. I will see to it that Optimus Prime receives it." He ended the transmission, as they always did. Reports were to be quick to avoid detection.

"So does this change things?" Miko asked.

Bumblebee shook his helm. "No, it does not."

Miko's eyes widened. "What?" she demanded. "Dude! You just found out that Alpha Trion is in Iacon right when the Cons are going to launch an attack on the city!"

"You cannot call back an attack to save one life," Bumblebee said, pacing around, his optics troubled. The words he was saying pained him, however truthful they were. "The lives of millions outweighs the one."

"That's not your call to make Bee," Jack argued. "That's Optimus's."

"I can't reach Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "The message could be detected by the Elite and endanger countless lives! It's too risky."

"What if we told Optimus?" Miko asked. "We're bonded, it could work."

Bumblebee frowned. "That involves reaching out through the galaxies that separate you and Optimus. It would take too much energy for you three as you've never done such a thing when in different cities! Not to mention, I'm not a medic and can't tend to you if you overexert yourselves. I don't know how to tend to a damaged bond!"

"What does Alpha Trion have that is so important?" Raf asked. "Besides the fact that he's Optimus's mentor."

Bumblebee shook his helm. "He's one of the top spies in our ranks. Whatever he knew is top secret."

"So whatever he knows could destroy the Elite," Miko suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know!" Bumblebee exclaimed, his pacing increasing. Raf could faintly hear him mutter something along the lines of, 'classic twist in plans'. The scout froze for a second, his doorwings going stiff. Raf was immediately on the high alert when he noticed his guardians sudden alarm.

"Bee?" he asked, his voice soft. "What's wrong?"

The scout said nothing. Then, quicker than they thought possible, his blasters were out and he shot at something in the corner of the room. Jack's backpack exploded when the blaster shot hit it, though the stiffness did not leave Bumblebee's frame. "Bee!" Jack exclaimed. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"At least you don't have to do homework," Miko joked.

"Stop," Bumblebee said suddenly, nervousness in his voice. He ran toward the computer console, pulling up the security footage.

"Bee? What's going on?" Raf asked.

"There was a bug on Jack's backpack," the yellow mech answered, his servos typing rather quickly.

Everyone blinked. "Woah, what?" Miko demanded. "A bug? From the Elite? How'd they find us?"

"Good question," Bumblebee said. "What I would like to know is if the bug got anything through to the mothership."

"Did it?" Raf asked.

"That's what I'm scanning for," he answered. "The scans are not pulling anything else up though. So there was just the one."

"What's that?" Raf asked nervously, pointing to a corner of the screen where a dark object could be seen.

The fear in Bumblebee's optics was reflected on their faces. "The Justice," he breathed out in horror, the name of the Elite warship an omen.

"How'd they find us?" Jack demanded.

"No idea," Bumblebee said. "But we gotta go."

"Where?" Raf squeaked when his guardian picked them up.

"Anywhere but here," he said. "Driving outside is too dangerous. They could shoot us down. We've got to use the ground bridge."

"But it's locked on Cybertron!" Miko exclaimed.

"I'll change it," he promised, rushing to the console.

"Wait Bee!" Jack said. "What about Smokescreen? We can't leave him."

Bumblebee paused, looking torn with what he was about to do. His optics flickered over to the security feed, which was showing the Elite warship powering up a destructive beam right over the base. The scout let out a frustrated cry as he charged in the direction of the barracks.

"Up!" he shouted to a surprised Smokescreen as he burst into the room. "Hurry, the Elite are about to blow the base!" Smokescreen didn't have much of a choice as he was dragged toward the powering ground bridge, struggling to follow.

"Won't they be able to track where we're going?" Miko asked.

"I've got that covered," Bumblebee said, pulling out a bomb. "I'll need to set it though." He glanced at the children. "You and Smokescreen go through while I take care of this."

Raf shook his head. "No, we're not leaving you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bumblebee promised, pushing Raf gently away. "Now go, you'll only slow me down." He looked up at Jack, his expression firm. "Take care of your siblings." That was all Jack needed to hear. He all but picked up Raf and ran through the ground bridge with Miko following close at his heels. He didn't need to look back to know that Smokescreen was following them. He tried to ignore Raf's screams and the pain his little brother was feeling, but it was next to impossible.

The land they found themselves in when they burst through the portal looked strangely familiar, yet Jack could not place why. His brief moment of wonder was wrenched away when Raf jumped out of his arms and ran towards the still open ground bridge. "Raf! No!" he screamed, grabbing him.

"Bee!" Raf screamed, tears streaming down his face. "You left him!"

"He'll be alright," Jack tried to sooth.

"Oh Primus," he heard Smokescreen say. "Can you guys even breath here?" He did not have time to wonder why the Elite prisoner would ask such a question. Raf went limp in his arms, watching the portal hopefully. That hope was restored when Bumblebee came sprinting out, collapsing to his knees when the ground bridge suddenly collapsed. Raf let out a choked cry as he ran towards his guardian.

"Bee!" Smokescreen said in a rush, waving his handcuffed servos around. "I am so sorry, but I think Raf's dying!"

The joyful reunion was halted as Bumblebee's optics grew wide. "Dying?" he repeated, immediately checking Raf. "How?"

"He started choking and now his eyes are melting!" Smokescreen wailed. "Look!" he pointed at Raf's wet cheeks.

It took a good few minutes to explain to Smokescreen that, no, crying was not dangerous but a common occurrence when sadness was expressed. That seemed to calm the mech down somewhat. "So you guys can breath?" he asked.

It was then they realized where they were, and Bumblebee face palmed while still managing to look horrified. "Cybertron," Miko breathed in awe, looking around the empty city they were in.

"Not good," Bumblebee muttered.

* * *

Blaster fire rained down on them, though it was not unexpected. Megatron let out a growl as he charged forward, his sword deflecting the blaster bolts aimed at him. It all became a rhythm to him as his sword slashed out, his blaster firing at enemies. Laserbeak flew overhead while Ravage raced on ahead, tearing into an Elite trooper with a snarl. Seekers attacked the building the shots were coming from, allowing Megatron a small moment of safety as he ran down the streets.

He could feel Optimus through the bond they shared, he could feel it when Optimus went into attack mode, no doubt making progress as he and his team stormed the city. It was best to slink in and out, not to stay in one place for long while making their way to the main center of the city and ambushing Sentinel. That was Optimus's job, but that didn't mean Megatron wasn't going to be there to witness, and help out.

* * *

Sentinel Prime did not need to see the reports to know what was being said. They were coming. But he was ready.

He reached for the Star Saber, lifting it up and feeling the weight and power of the Primes. His optics flickered over to where he could see smoke rising in the distance. He strode out of the building with a purpose, commanding his armies that were waiting below.

"Are they ready?" he asked softly.

Beside him, Airachnid emerged from the shadows. "Your legion awaits your command."

He nodded. "Good. Send them in on my signal." From one Prime to the next, energon would be spilled.

* * *

"We are in Iacon!" Bumblebee yelped in horror.

"We are in Iacon!" Miko exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Not awesome," Bumblebee snapped as he picked the children up, striding forward. He then came to a halt, turning sharply to grab Smokescreen and drag the handcuffed mech down the rough streets. "We need to get out of here and try to avoid the worst of the fight." Even now, they could still hear the sounds of blaster fire in the distance. Though Bumblebee was more than a capable warrior, he was now saddled with three children and one Elite prisoner. That would limit his abilities until he figured out what to do.

"In here," he ordered gruffly, shoving them all in what appeared to be an abandoned building. He slammed the door shut, placing the children on a worn, small table while he peeked out the window.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Smokescreen asked as he kneeled down next to the yellow scout.

"To make a plan," he answered. He then glared at the white mech. "And keep your servos away from the cuffs. You won't be able to escape. Not in this firefight."

Smokescreens optics narrowed. "Excuse me for trying to survive! This is war, isn't it? You dragging me along will decrease my chances of living."

"And what will you do if you manage to escape?" Jack asked. "You can't run to the Elite, not if the Cons are in the city. They'll shoot you dead the first chance they get."

"Your best bet is to stay with us," Miko added.

Smokescreen stared at them for a moment before leaning back with a sigh. "At least remove the cuffs."

Bumblebee shook his helm. "Nope. I may like your company, but I don't trust you."

"Well, how will I be able to shoot and defend myself?" he complained.

"You leave that to me," Bumblebee said simply. "The only blasters I trust right now are my own."

* * *

Ultra Magnus raised his helm tiredly as he blinked slowly, looking around in a daze. He could make out three guards standing in front of him, blocking what could only be his way out of here. And if he listened intently, he could hear three, maybe four guards behind him. The odds were not in his favor, but he would gladly take the chance to either flee, or receive a merciful death. Though he had not said anything to Airachnid, that did not mean he wasn't being used for something else. He wouldn't put it past Sentinel to use him as bait.

He refused to be turned into a weapon against his comrades. He would not be the reason for their downfall. But then again, Optimus and Elita were smart. They knew better than to sacrifice many others for his life. But their choice of leaving him would haunt them forever, and he would not force them to make it.

His servos twitched as he felt the stasis cuffs binding him. He had spread his servos wide, hoping to loosen the cuffs when they had captured him. But Airachnid had painfully stabbed at his servos when he did so, as she was familiar with that old trick. He watched the troopers standing before him, singling out the youngest looking one. He would be the easiest one to rile up. But doing so meant that the others in the room would get involved.

The sounds of blaster fire caught everyone's attention. Ultra Magnus strained to hear how close it was. No, Optimus wouldn't be so foolish and attempt a rescue, would he? It seemed likely, as the sounds of the shooting had come to a halt.

The prison door swung open to reveal the one mech Ultra Magnus never expected to see. He was built for battle, his sword out and his blue optics glinting in the dark. "Gentlemen," Alpha Trion said as he strode into the room. "We are under attack, Sentinel has ordered all troops to stand guard on the far side of the city. I am to attend to the prisoner."

The Master Archivist had built a fierce reputation among the Elite, and it was not long before Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus were alone in the room as the guards left. "Commander," Alpha Trion greeted as he turned off the stasis cuffs. He rushed to help Ultra Magnus to his pedes, his grip strong and firm. "I am to get you to a safe house where you can gather your strength for the fight. A younger mech is outside and waiting to assist us."

Ultra Magnus frowned through the haze. "Fight?"

"For your city," Alpha Trion answered. "For your Prime."

* * *

Smokescreen slowed quite suddenly when he heard the comm link. " _Cadet,"_ the sharp voice said. " _Your energy signature has popped back online. Explain your situation._ "

Smokescreens optics flickered to see Bumblebee kneeling down behind a toppled stall, the scout glancing at the open street in front of him. The sounds of blaster fire had faded somewhat, though Smokescreen wondered how long it would take for the fight to reach them. Though he had not been certain, he had long suspected that the Decepticons were holding him captive were planning some attack. He just never thought they would launch and attack against Iacon.

His gaze flickered back to the children who were hunkering down next to the scout. Raf sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, as if he belonged there, the position natural to him. Jack had one firm hand on Miko's shoulder, both teens leaning in next to Bumblebee. All were safe for the moment, away from danger and certain death.

He could do it. It would be so easy for him to announce his presence and give the coordinates to whoever had contacted him. He could hand the children over to his leaders, and they would use them as bargaining chips with Optimus once they realized how much the Prime cared for them.

Smokescreen blinked. No, false Prime. Sentinel was the Prime. Not Optimus. But the children before him were inncoent and just trying to survive. And Bumblebee was trying to see to it that they remained safe.

"Sir," Smokescreen said softly. "I, uh, you're cutting off, sir," he said, ending the transmission. He let out a breath, approaching the group, only to stop when he saw Miko staring at him, her earrings glowing a slight silver. Looking into her strangely colored eyes, he could not help but get the feeling that she knew what he had been tempted to do.

"Safe house," Bumblebee said, rising from his spot and moving down the streets. The sudden movement snapped Smokescreen out of his daze.

It took them a bit longer as they were trying to stay in the shadows. Though there was a moment when they had to sprint out in the open and that had been one of the most nerve wracking moments for Bumblebee. He was holding Raf in one servo, ready to shoot with his other while Smokescreen raced along beside him while holding Jack and Miko. Though Bumblebee understood that Smokescreen could be a good shot, he was still not willing to trust the Elite. Bumblebee had to remember that if he did allow Smokescreen some freedom and the Elite decided to turn against them, it was not only Bumblebee's life that was at stake.

The small house that they sought refuge in was still tidy, despite the fact that no one lived there anymore. Once inside, Bumblebee had shut the door and allowed himself a small moment of relief. They were indoors, they were hidden, and they were safe for the moment. Though Bumblebee would feel much better once they were out of the city. But where could he take the kids? Certainly not out of Iacon though, that was for sure. He would be an easy target and the Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to shot him rather than take any chances with him being the enemy.

He let out a sigh, resting his helm against the wall. His optics glanced around at the building, faint memories tugging at his spark. It had seem like ages ago when he had hidden here with his comrades. It was what made this little home the ideal place for him and the children to stay at for the moment while he rested and gathered up his thoughts.

Miko looked around the small house, a home that once belonged to someone. She gently reached up to touch her earrings, her eyes flickering back to Smokescreen who stood nearby in the shadows. She did not know how, but her earrings had somehow managed to pick up the radio chatter. The noise had startled her when she had heard the mech demand their location, and how Smokescreen had denied it.

She frowned thoughtfully. Should she say something? Probably not right now. Maybe later. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought about the cool gift she had just found in her earrings. She could not wait to tell the others.

"Bee," she heard Raf say softly, catching the scouts attention. "This place," Raf continued, looking around. "Why does it look so familiar?" Miko cocked her head at the tone in Raf's voice, instantly curious.

Bee looked around in confusion. "Well, I once came here to escape the Elite patrol. Optimus and a few others were with me. It was actually the Prime who suggested this place."

Raf continued to look around, his eyes wide. "This is Optimus's house." There was awe and sadness in his voice as he stepped forward, his hand trailing over the overturned chair. "I'm sure of it."

"What's this?" Miko asked, suddenly pulling out a datapad.

Bumblebee tilted his helm as he strode forward. "A datapad for storing...personal things."

Miko frowned as she, Jack and Raf examined the strange object in her hands. "Like a photo album?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Something like that." The three children looked at each other, then back to the two Cybertronians standing in the dim room. Jack sat down with Raf and Miko on either side of him. "Well, we've got nothing else to do."

* * *

Megatron saw the building up ahead, its pristine shine still looking freshly cleaned despite the destruction going on around it. He came to an abrupt stop when he felt the slight tremor in the air. The ground beneath his pedes began to shake as something large approached.

Not something large. An army.

He scowled when the first insecticon made itself known. His blaster was out and shooting its helm off before he turned to face the next creature that landed not too far away. Before he knew it, he found himself surrounded by the insecticons.

"This was not part of the plan," he growled as he stabbed at one insecticon before sharply turning to focus on the next one. Through the sounds of battle and Decepticons and Elite dying by the sword, he could still hear the sound of multiple groundbridges opening and closing. Within moments, Soundwave was in Megatron's sights, the masked mech cutting at insecticons that approached him. Ravage leaped forward with a snarl, energon dripping from its mouth as the cat chewed into the plating of a large bug.

The danger of the situation truly set in for Megatron. And for a brief moment, he seriously thought that they might lose this battle.

* * *

Optimus Prime stared with growing horror at Sentinel, though it never showed on his masked face. There, in the false Prime's servos, was the Star Saber, its pulsing blue light that once brought comfort now bringing dread.

Sentinel swung the blade, its blue light cutting through the building that hid Decepticon snipers. The building crumbled as the light destroyed its foundations, the shriek of collapsing metal loud in Optimus's audio receptors. His optics narrowed as he charged forward with a scream, his swords out.

Sentinel was ready, facing him off with the sword raised. But Optimus avoided the blade, his blades transforming into fists as he punched at Sentinel. He lashed out with a kick before desperately reaching for the Star Saber. He knew no mere blade could match the Star Saber. His best bet would be to take it from the false Prime.

His servos brushed against the hilt and with that touch came the sensation and power of the Primes. But in that moment, pain exploded in his helm. Something sharp and hot stabbed through his arm, causing him to scream and crumble to the ground.

Sentinel stood over him, his optics dark. "Prime," he hissed. Optimus surged forward at his name, ignoring the pain in his arm. If he could kill Sentinel, than all of this would not have been in vain. But he was pulled back, someone painfully grabbing at his arm and causing him to hiss. Sentinel just stared at him, the Star Saber in his servos, the mighty weapon of a Prime dripping with the energon of Primus's very descendant. "You will be made an example," Sentinel said, turning away.

* * *

Miko, Jack and Raf could only stare at the images that the datapad was displaying. Jack felt his eyes blur with tears for a bit before he blinked them away as he refocused on the image of Orion Pax walking by, the children asleep in his arms. This had not been the only image of Orion, Ariel and Megatronus with the children. There had been others that brought back memories, both pleasant and unpleasant. But it was the memories that they cherished. Their time on Cybertron had been captured and contained in these little datapads.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had stayed silent as they watched the images, the light from the screen being the only illuminance in the room. The yellow scout had not really been watching the datapad, as much as he wanted to. His mind was on overload with possible routes they could take to stay safe. He did not voice his fears as he could hear the blaster fire, a loud and constant reminder.

Bumblebee suddenly went stiff, his doorwings standing on edge. He activated his guns, placing a finger to his mouth. Smokescreen said nothing as the scout pressed himself against the wall. Everyone fell silent as Bumblebee edged forward, his optics alert and his body tense. The door slowly swung open and that was when Bumblebee attacked, blaster fire going off. The figure blocked the shot with a strange shield before leaping forward with such speed, pinning Bumblebee against the wall. Smokescreen rushed forward with a yell, only to be thrown to the ground with such force by another figure who entered the room.

Light flooded the room, causing everyone to blink. Jack stepped in front of Miko and Raf, hoping the army tags he wore would activate the shield should they be attacked.

Bumblebee let out a growl. "Let go of me. You know who I am!"

"How can I be so sure?" a teasing voice said. But Bumblebee was released, the scout glaring at his former captor.

Bumblebee huffed. "You are something else, Hot Rod."

"A blessing, I hope," the mech, Hot Rod said, stepping back. Jack allowed himself a small moment to relax once he realized that these new mechs were not a threat.

Smokescreen let out a shocked gasp from where he was on the floor. "Alpha Trion?"

The old mech looked up with a frown. "Smokescreen? This is unexpected."

Smokescreen grunted as the older mech helped him up. "I'll say." He glanced at the third mech who was leaning against the door frame. "So, they got you too."

Alpha Trion frowned in confusion, glancing at the mech who had entered with him. Understanding dawned on him. "Eh, no. In fact, I rescued Ultra Magnus with the help of Hot Rod."

Smokescreen gaped while Bumblebee stepped forward, nodding in respect to the older mech. "Alpha Trion, it is an honor."

Alpha Trion nodded grimly. "I wish it was under better circumstances, my good scout. But we-"

"You!" Miko shrieked, pointing a finger at the older mech. "You sent us back! You were the one who-"

"Did what I had to do," Alpha Trion interrupted.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "So you know who we are," he stated. The older mech had not changed much and he still remembered that time when Alpha Trion had forced them through the portal, sending them away.

"I know you as the sparklings Orion Pax took in," he said. "It was your very actions that no doubt saved our world from dying. But it was my actions that saved you as well." He tilted his helm, a small flicker of guilt in his optics. "But I do wish it could have been done under better circumstances. But at the moment, we will need to act swiftly."

Miko scowled. "We are not done with this."

"No, we are not," Alpha Trion agreed. "There is much we will need to discuss."

Miko gripped the data pad in her hand but stopped when the video they were watching suddenly blinked off. Everyone frowned when the screen showed an image that shocked them to the core. On the screen was Sentinel, standing tall and proud. Behind him was a chained and bound Optimus Prime, his wounds leaking with energon, his helm lowered.

"T'o't," Miko muttered in shock.

"They've got him!" Raf exclaimed in horror.

* * *

Jack could only listen in anticipation as everything was explained to them. He tried to rid his mind of the images of Optimus, Elita and Megatron being held hostage. He refocused his attention on what was being said, making sure to not miss any important details. The plan had been explained to them and Jack was surprised at how quickly it had all fallen into place.

Hot Rod and Bumblebee managed to gather weapons and explosives while Ultra Magnus, despite weakened from his imprisonment, was able to contact a few of the Wreckers for an attack. All of this, though helpful, would have been useless if they did not know where Optimus and the others were being held. Sentinel had an idea, which had been the intel that he had been carrying and trying to get to Optimus. But he would not know for sure until he brought in someone who could sense Optimus.

Three someone's, in fact.

That had been a fierce argument and one that had been looked over multiple times. But it was quickly realized that there was no other way. If the children felt Optimus, Megatron's or Elita's presence, then they would know they were in the right place. But if not, then Alpha Trion would just retreat from the location, as he was still considered an Elite and would be allowed to walk around without worry behind enemy lines.

Jack clutched at the Key to Vector Sigma in his pocket, feeling its warmth flood through him with the memory of Optimus. Initially, he had wanted to go alone. But Raf and Miko had been firm; if he was going, so were they. "They're our family too," Miko had said, arms crossed, her eyes sparking.

So that was how they found themselves in Alpha Trion's hidden compartment, tensed up and waiting as the Cybertronian strode up some stairs. At least, it felt like he was climbing some stairs. They could not see and couldn't tell where they were. If Alpha Trion's intel was wrong, then that meant dooming Optimus and the others. They would be executed and be used as examples to demonize the Decepticons. The very thought made Jack's blood run cold.

Smokescreen had been silent, staring at Alpha Trion as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Jack had watched as the older mech talked to the Elite prisoner, though he could not hear what was being said. Whatever it was, he hoped it was good. Though Smokescreens world just might be rocked a bit with the revelation that his teacher and friend is a Decepticon spy and mentor to Optimus Prime himself.

Jack sat up straight so suddenly that he banged his head against something hard. He let out a hiss as Raf tried to scramble up. "They're here!" Raf exclaimed, his voice hushed. Jack nodded, feeling through the bond the three captive Cybertronians. They were not filled with despair, as Jack would have thought, but were rather communicating with each other.

Jack grinned. Even in captivity, they were still warriors; he wouldn't expect anything less. He could feel the shock and outrage coming through the bond once the three Cybertronians felt the three humans. They demanded answers and wanted to know what in Primus's name they were doing here. He winced, sending a feeling of reassurance through the bond before pulling back. Great, not only would he get lectured by his mother, but three giant robots as well.

"They're mad," Miko muttered, causing Jack to grimace once more.

* * *

Smokescreen pulled on his stasis cuffs with a small huff, leaning against the wall. Hot Rod sat across from him with Bumblebee pacing around. Both Decepticons had orders from Alpha Trion, orders that were to bring damage to the Elite cause. He still found it hard to swallow about Alpha Trion being a Decepticon. What was his reasoning behind it? Did he not understand what was going on?

That caused Smokescreen to frown. Did he himself even understand what was going on?

" _Why are you here, Smokescreen?"_ Alpha Trion had asked before he had left. " _What do you believe that you_ _are fighting for?"_

He leaned his helm against the wall, closing his optics when the sound of steady droning reached his audio receptors. He sat up straight, his servos clenching. Both Decepticons in the room looked up, alert. "You hear that?" Hot Rod hissed.

Bumblebee nodded. "I do." He leaped forward, blasters out right when the first insecticon crashed through the doorway. Though it was too large to come through, the sight still startled all three mechs, sending them stumbling back. The insecticon ripped part of the wall away, exposing them all to the insecticons outside.

"Move!" Bumblebee yelled, dragging Smokescreen back as they all ran out the back door and into an alleyway outside, blaster fire going off. Smokescreen fumbled with his cuffs, the tiny piece of metal he had snagged when he fell clicking as it worked on the cuffs. It was difficult to run and work, but a satisfying 'click' reached his hearing and he felt joy well up in his spark as his servos were suddenly free.

Only, his joy was crushed when an insecticon landed right in front of him, the creature letting out a scream. Smokescreen didn't even think as survival instincts kicked in, his blaster coming out. He shot at the creature, dodging its blows before a loud 'boom' went off as a part of a building landed on the insecticon, crushing it.

Smokescreen breathed heavily, still staring at the rubble that had buried the insecticon. He looked up sharply when he heard some movement. "Well, welcome to the ranks, Con."

He spun forward, pointing his blasters at a grey mech who also had his weapons on Smokescreen. "Woah! Ironhide!" Bumblebee exclaimed, rushing forward and planting himself between the two mechs. "Smokes is with us!"

The Decepticon cocked his helm, scowl on his face. "Is he?" Bumblebee glanced at Smokescreen with uncertainty, though he did not move from his spot. Smokescreen tensed up, mind running faster than he could keep up.

* * *

Jack did not know how it had happened, but somehow, blaster fire was going off. Alpha Trion did not sound panicked, but if blaster fire was going off, that was bad, right? Alpha Trion came to a sudden halt and Jack felt the familiar presence before he heard the voice. "Where are they?" he heard Megatron snarl.

They were in Megatron's arms within moments, their relief flooding through and their hope loud through the connection. "You shouldn't be here," Megatron said, his optic sparking.

"How did you escape?" Miko asked instead, looking up at him. But she was shocked when they were suddenly shoved back into Alpha Trion's arms.

"I am the distraction," he hissed. "You need to get out-" He was cut off at the sound of a loud explosion. Megatron spun around with a snarl, sword out and ready to defend, only for his weapon to shatter in a blue light. Megatron let out a scream as he ran forward, attacking the mech who was wielding the bright, blue weapon.

Jack could only stare at the large sword, its power humming and burning. It took him a moment to realize that he was burning. His pocket was suddenly hot to the touch as the Key to Vector Sigma responded to the presence of the bright sword. His eyes locked with Megatron's attacker, shock and anger in both their expressions. "Run!" Alpha Trion shouted, charging forward to slow the mech down.

Miko was the one to grab both boys, running down the halls. "Do you know where you are going?" Raf shouted.

"No!" She called back, all three breaking out into a run, their minds set on following the bond. If they could get to Optimus and Elita, then they could save Megatron.

Jack did not slow down as his mind and gut were filled with images and feelings. The Key to Vector Sigma burned fiercely, and in that moment, Jack knew what he had to do. "Follow me," he said, his steps guided as he ran down a different hallway, Sentinel on their heels.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus," Elita said as she was freed from her cuffs. She strode forward, battle mask sliding into place. "It is good to see you again."

"You as well, Elita-One," the Commander said. It did not go unnoticed by her how wounded he was, but he still fought just as strong as before.

"Where are my sparklings?" she asked, her voice harsh as she broke out into a run.

"With Alpha Trion," the blue mech answered, matching her pace as the Wreckers fell behind them. Elita-One's optics narrowed as the image of Sentinel wielding the Star Saber came to mind through the bond. "No, they're not." Fear filled her spark as she increased her speed. Sentinel would have no mercy for three humans. He would squish them without a second thought. Though Elita and her comrades were captive, that did not mean they could not communicate through the bond. The plan had been for Megatron to escape and lead the bulk of the guard away from the cells Optimus and Elita were in so they could escape.

The reinforcements were most welcome. The sudden arrival of the children, not so much.

She could tell that Optimus was already out of his cell, a bulk of furry and purpose as he escaped. His intentions had been clear: Find Sentinel. Now, it was to find the sparklings. The image of Sentinel chasing after the sparklings had flashed through their minds, the false Prime wielding the Star Saber. Elita's spark pulsed with fear as she ran.

* * *

Raf activated his watch, a bright light shining out and catching the attention of the guards seeking them out. He leaped out of the way as they shot at him, their blasters shooting the door down. Miko ran out of her hiding spot, grabbing his hand as they ran outside. Jack was not far behind, his army tags activating a shield that offered them some protection. "Now what?" Miko demanded as they stood in the middle of what looked to be a courtyard. Seekers flew overhead and buildings exploded all around them. Jack had to wonder if this was even a safe place to be. He pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma, a deep frown on his face. "Come on," he muttered. "Show me something." They all jumped in fright when something large and bright burst out of the building behind them. The shape took the form of a mech as he landed before them, his optics ablaze.

"Where did you get that?" he roared. "Hand it over now!"

Jack stood in front protectively. There was no question what this mech wanted. Jack held on to the Key tighter. "You will never touch it, or my siblings," Jack said.

"Human," Sentinel snarled, striding forward. "I will take what belongs to me. That Key that you hold belongs to the Primes."

"You are no Prime," Miko snarled.

"The Star Saber proves otherwise," Sentinel said, lifting the sword.

"What of the Matrix?" Raf said, his voice strong.

The sword slammed down, causing the children to stumble back. "The Matrix will be returned once I rip it from your Prime's cold, dead husk. His body will be fed to the scraplets, and his followers will soon join his fate."

Shots rang out and Jack could feel Elita's horror. He looked up, trying to spot her, but the femme could not be spotted through all the death and terror around them. He wrapped his arms around Raf and Miko, aware of the explosions and soldiers running forward as Elite and Decepticons clashed. Jack squeezed his eyes shut before opening to glare at the Key. Why did it lead them out here? Were they to die? Did he lead his siblings out here to perish?

He looked up in horror when he heard Sentinel's enraged roar. The false Prime charged forward, the Star Saber swinging down on them. Miko screamed as Raf clung to him. All Jack could do was hold the Key up as his only defense, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the sharp pain of death that was sure to come.

* * *

Elita-One ran out of the building, blasters trained on Sentinel as she tried in vain to get to her sparklings. But the Star Saber came down on them as she let out a scream.

She was flung back by a sudden, warm force that sent her flying back. She scrambled up, not giving herself a moment to lose. She reached for her sword, only to freeze at what she saw. Sentinel had also been flung back. But all optics were drawn to a sudden, bright blue light that had emerged from the three humans.

Pure silence filled the streets at the awe inspiring sight. All those present could see as the bright, warm blue energy engulfed the three children. Acting like blue flames, the energy crackled and snapped around the three youths. Sentinel slightly trembled at the sight of the three energy cocoons, but fear was easily hidden by the fake Prime. "Finish them!" Sentinel commanded the nearby Elite.

Several swords and blasters were activated and Elita was snapped out of her daze. She did not know what this strange event was, but she was not going to let anything befall her family.

Abruptly, intense, pulsating shockwaves of energy surged from the cocoons, growing to the height of a large Cybertronian. Elita stared in complete awe as three holoforms of Cybertronians appeared around the children, replacing the crackling auras.

"Sentinel, you have dared to threaten our families," Jack said, taking a step forward, his voice echoing.

"You have hurt the innocent and lied to your people," Miko said, following Jack's lead.

"You have tried to lead Cybertron to ruin and claimed the name of a Prime," Raf stated, taking a step toward the mech. The large holoforms of the Cybertronians followed the children's movements, as if commanded by them.

"We, the sparklings of our adoptive family, command you to step down," they all said, their voices echoing around and filled with power. "Let us end this war peacefully."

Sentinel recovered from his shock, raising the Star Saber in an act of defiance, his form shaking with rage. The holoforms of the Cybertronians kneeled forward, as did the children. "Very well," they said softly, their voices tinged with regret.

Sentinel was sent stumbling back as someone emerged from the holoforms, and Elita let out a gasp when she saw that it was Optimus. The Prime let out a roar as he punched at the false Prime, his optics shining with fury and pure blue energy. The Star Saber was wrenched from Sentinel's grasp as Optimus reclaimed the weapon. Sentinel was screaming out orders as an army of insecticons flew towards Optimus and the children.

"Optimus!" Elita screamed, rushing forward. But her mate just swung the Star Saber, blue light emerging from it and slicing at the insecticons in the sky.

"Decepticons," Optimus ordered, his voice ringing out. "Fall back!"

* * *

Miko stumbled to her feet as the blue light suddenly vanished and she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. She fell back, only for someone to grab her and transform into a car form. She let out a yelp as she found herself in a Cybertronian vehicle. She looked out the window to see Optimus reach for Raf and Jack, transforming as he did so. It was then she realized that she was quite possibly being kidnapped as she did not know who this Cybertronian was. "Hey!" she exclaimed, kicking at the seats. "What is this-"

"Yeash, calm down will you?" a familiar voice said.

Miko's eyes widened as a smile bloomed on her face. "Smokescreen?"

"Let's roll," he said simply, following after Optimus through a ground bridge and avoiding the blaster shots.

* * *

To say they were in trouble was putting it lightly. To say everyone was only relieved did not even describe how everyone felt. "What was that light display you all put on?" Bulkhead demanded.

"That is the last time we are leaving you three alone with Bumblebee," Ratchet grumped.

"So is Smokescreen a Con now?" Miko asked.

"Your mom is so going to hear about this," Arcee sighed.

Needless to say, questions were thrown around and some answers were given. They had stayed on Cybertron for a brief time as arrangements were made for a new base back on Earth. While the children would go back to their families, they were spending time with their Cybertronian families.

"I still want to give Alpha Trion a piece of my mind," Miko had grumbled once. Elita just chuckled as they all waited in the med bay as Ratchet tended to Megatron's wounds. The children had not left the med bay, watching many Decepticons enter and go, new and familiar faces showing up. Hot Rod had been intrigued with the humans until Bumblebee shooed him away from Raf, claiming that the little boy was 'his human' and for the other Con to 'find his own.'

"Here," Jack said, handing the Key back to Optimus when everything had finally died down in the med bay. "It belongs to you."

Optimus just smiled. "Keep it, Jack. It has proven to be more of use to you than it has for me."

"Not true," Jack said with a small grin. "It restored your memories, and it summoned you to help us with Sentinel. I'd say it is pretty useful."

"Nevertheless," Optimus said. "I think you and your siblings have proven more than capable of watching over the Key to Vector Sigma."

"But you are not doing whatever that...thing was, again," Megatron snapped from his spot on a med berth. He winced when Ratchet sent him a death glare.

"It was cool," Miko said.

"It could be dangerous," Ratchet said. "And keep it down. You'll wake my patients and Raf."

All optics were drawn to three figures resting on a large berth. Elita-One was sitting upright, her optics closed as she held a sleeping Raf. Bumblebee was curled up at her side like a child, staying near his charge.

"Cute!" Miko squealed. She then frowned, searching for her phone. "What! It's damaged? Optimus, you have to track down Sentinel because he owes me a new phone!"

"Speaking of which," Bulkhead said. "When do we move out?"

Optimus sighed. "Two days. The Elite have been struck a hard blow. We need to act fast if we want to end this war. Sentinel cannot hide and most of Cybertron have seen the truth. I will be acting as the Prime Cybertron needs in bringing the long sought after peace we desire."

"Good," Megatron grunted. "I need a rematch. He cheated."

"Will you come back to Earth?" Miko asked.

"Earth is still our base of operations," Optimus said. "We still have to deal with Starscream and how he found you three."

"But that is for tomorrow," Ratchet said. "You will cause a system failure if you work yourselves this hard. You all just came back from a battle! Rest."

No one dared to disobey the medic when he was in one of his moods. Optimus leaned back as he held Jack and Miko close to his spark, feeling how his presence brought them a sense of peace. It made his spark lift at the thought that they found comfort in him. He closed his optics, finding the peace in the small, precious beings he held in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, the part with the kids confronting Sentinel was all Steelcode's idea. Major thanks to them for that scene! Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story!**


	13. Changed Views Part 7

"Let me go! Put me down! Don't make me kick you with my foot!" Miko screamed as she struggled in vain against her captors. She looked around with wide eyes, but her mouth was set in a determined line. "You will regret this!"

"For Primus sake!" Ratchet exclaimed as he tried to hold the girl in place without hurting her. "We are just running some scans, not harming you!"

"Same thing doc," she grumbled, going limp in his hold, knowing that it would useless to struggle in a Cybertronians grip.

"Primus," First Aid muttered from the other side of the room where he was examining Raf. "I just might stay as a field medic on the battlefield if she's a regular."

Pharma only grunted in response.

Jack let out a sigh when Pharma completed his scanning. "I have a strange feeling of Deja Vu," he mumbled.

Raf smiled at that comment, though he said nothing.

"You're worse than Megatron!" Ratchet continued as he glared at Miko. "He has no concern for his health. Skipping his checkups, refusing to be put in stasis when he needs it. You're just like him!"

"We could always cut them open," Knockout offered. "Get a look on the inside."

"Not helping," Pharma snapped, glaring at the medic.

"Be glad that Megatron did not hear you say such a thing," Ratchet warned, not looking away from the scans he was working on. "Or I would not be held responsible for what he does to you."

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Raf asked with interest.

"For any reason we can find to the source of energy you three created when confronting Sentinel," Ratchet answered. "It would be helpful to see what created it and if it is harmful to your bodies. Energy like that is...not natural."

Knock Out huffed. "Well, they seem fine to me," he said, nodding to the kids.

Ratchet glared. "Delayed reactions," he snapped. "The symptoms could be creeping up and we need to be alert."

"Should we try to recreate that...strange aura energy?" Pharma asked thoughtfully.

Ratchet frowned, looking at the three humans in the med bay with a raised optic ridge. "Do you think you could perform such a feat again?"

All three teens traded uncertain looks. "We are not even sure how it happened," Jack confessed. "We were just following the Key to Vector Sigma when it happened. I'm not even sure if we could create such an...aura if we even wanted to."

"What of emotions?" First Aid asked, stepping forward. "What were you feeling around that time?"

Jack shifted uneasily, but it was Raf who answered. "Fear, obviously. We were afraid of what could happen."

Jack looked up with clouded eyes. "I was afraid of leading them to their deaths, that it would all end in failure."

First Aid hummed. "Well, fear is a powerful motivator. A negative one, but still powerful." He focused his gaze on the three humans. "Was there anything else at all?"

Miko raised her hand. "Well, I felt like I was searching for something. Something that I didn't know I needed. It wasn't lost or anything, but it felt like it was something I needed." She paused. "And I felt warm, too."

Ratchet looked at them. "You all felt it?"

"Yep," Miko said, answering for the two boys as she felt their confirmation through the bond.

"Why not try focusing on this...bond they have with the Big Three before we do anything else?" Knockout suggested. "After all, this mess was caused by all that anyway."

Miko tugged at her strangely colored hair, noticing her bonded brothers doing the same. "You talking about hair samples?" she asked.

Knock Out hummed. "I was thinking about having you do a few...tests."

She scowled. "I hate tests."

He waved a servo. "Oh, no worries. This test should be easy for you."

"There is no such thing as an easy test," she grumbled. Miko glanced over at Ratchet who was staring at the Decepticon with wariness. There was still a sense of uneasiness between the three children and Knock Out as they were all flooded with memories of the red medic chasing them down with ill intentions. But, like they did with Megatron and Soundwave, they tried to bury their feelings. They just had to remind themselves that this was a different timeline that was changed because of them. But it was hard to do that when Knock Out acted the way he did.

Jack shrugged. "What kind of tests?"

"How about this...seeing through the eyes?" Ratchet started. Knock Out snorted at the older medic's awkward wording, but he stayed silent.

Jack let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to do what was required of him.

"What are you doing?" Knockout asked, breaking through his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to glare at the red medic. "I am trying to do what Ratchet told me to do." He frowned, a thought occurred to him. "The thing is, whenever we would see through each other's eyes, it was always by accident."

"Miko seems to be doing it," Pharma said suddenly, pointing to the silent girl who had her eyes closed.

Jack blinked, sitting up. "Whoa, really?"

Miko opened her eyes, a smug smirk on her face. "So long docs," she said loudly, standing up and turning to the med bay doors.

The med bay doors opened at that moment to reveal Elita-One coming in, her blue optics landing on Miko. She frowned. "Miko," she said sternly. "You said this was an emergency."

"It is," Miko said quickly, scampering over to the femme. "You need to bust us out!"

Elita frowned as if she was dealing with a very difficult child. "Carry on, doctor," she said, nodding to Ratchet.

"Actually," Ratchet said suddenly. "You are more than welcome to stay, we just might need you."

Elita frowned, stepping forward. "How so?"

Ratchet brightened up and it was then Jack let out a sigh. This could take a while.

* * *

Optimus felt the small touch of Jack's presence as the boy reached out to him. Optimus did not cease his work as he reached back to let Jack know that he was aware of the boy's attempt to reach out.

He was well aware of the checkups Ratchet and a few hand picked medics were running on the children. He trusted Ratchet and knew that his actions were sound.

He felt Jack keep a hold of the bond and Optimus was unsure what he was trying to do. He could sense Jack's frustration and confusion. Doubt soon crept in and Optimus was unsure how he would be able to help.

But then he felt Jack's sudden triumph, as if he had accomplished something very hard. He felt tense, as if he was afraid of losing whatever he had accomplished.

He then felt Jack withdraw, as if in shock. Optimus looked up sharply, optics narrowed as he tried to decipher what had just happened. Abruptly, utter exhaustion exploded through the bond along with fear as shock suddenly began to settle in.

Turning sharply, the Prime changed direction without a second thought, his pace picking up as he chased after the bond.

* * *

It had been working, Jack had caught glimpses of the buildings and the streets Optimus was walking on. It had been working so well that Jack had been filled with excitement.

He had felt warm, as if he had just found what he had been searching for. He let out a gasp of shock and shut his eyes against the light. He started shaking as he felt that new connection latch on and he let out a startled cry.

"Lechnie!" he heard Elita shout, her voice cutting through the light like a knife. He grasped onto that hold, aware that she was also calling out to Raf and Miko. It was then he realized that his two friends were going through the same thing as him.

It felt like he was pulling himself out, holding onto Elita's bond as the strong light that had engulfed him faded away.

He let out a shaking breath as he fell onto the table, blinking the spots away from his eyes. He wasn't hurt or anything, just startled.

He looked up, still seeing spots in his vision. But he could see the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We saw them," Pharma said, almost in awe. "We saw the two mechs and femme!"

"The what?" Jack demanded, staggering up.

"The mechs and femme that showed up during the battle!" Pharma said. "We saw them!"

"Fascinating," Knock Out muttered. "Do you think you could do it again?" The sharp smack from Elita caused him to go silent with a sharp glare.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Megatron asked, coming into the room, his servos folded behind his back casually.

Ultra Magnus looked up with weary optics, though he snapped to attention. "Never better sir," he said swiftly.

Megatron nodded. "You have been treated?"

"Ratchet was the medic to see to my injuries as soon as we arrived at base," Ultra Magnus said. "I am patched up and ready for orders. Though I regret to inform you that my cover has been compromised in the Elite system."

Megatron could not help but snort. "Yeah, we got that."

The new hidden bunker that the Decepticons were now located in was underground and in nearby abandoned buildings. Scouts and guards patrolled the streets, reporting no signs of trouble so far. Megatron would go so far as to call it safe to stroll down the streets, which is what he had done when patrolling.

The children had been bridged back to Cybertron early in the morning after the siege on the city, as the Decepticons had been stationed on the planet for a few months with their guardians visiting them as often as they could. It had been Ratchet's idea to have the children come to Cybertron so he could run a few harmless tests on them.

There were a lot of questions that needed answering. Like the strange aura with the unknown Cybertronian beings behind the children when they had been confronting Sentinel, and the explosion. It all begged for answers.

And Megatron did not like being kept in the dark.

"We will be dispatching you to lead a squadron of Wreckers in two weeks," Megatron said. "You will be further briefed on the matter tomorrow."

Ultra Magnus nodded, showing that he understood. Just as Megatron was about to turn and leave, Ultra Magnus's voice stopped him. "Excuse me sir, but might I inquire about a personal matter?"

Megatron turned with a small frown as his only answer.

"The Decepticon Moonracer who accompanied me on the mission," Ultra Magnus said. "Were her remains located?"

Megatron frowned. "There is no need to speak with such formalities when addressing the dead. Especially the ones you hold dear to your spark."

Something flickered in Ultra Magnus's optics, a look Megatron knew well. Pain, hurt, longing. Both mechs had seen enough death and turmoil to last them a lifetime, but the sting of death never changed.

"As for the location of her remains," Megatron continued, hesitating for a brief moment. "Her body was not located."

There was no hope that she was alive and Megatron knew that. He had seen the reports and knew the femme would never be seen alive again. The Elite and Decepticons only tended to their own. The enemy was left to rot. Such was the ways of war in desperate situations.

Megatron bowed his helm slightly. "I am sorry," he said before turning to leave the room and allow Ultra Magnus the quiet moment to grieve the loss of yet another dear comrade. But Ultra Magnus was a strong mech and would pull through, he had to in order to survive the war.

But is did not go unnoticed by him how Ultra Magnus had looked utterly defeated at the news. Time was a long healer, yet they needed it to cope.

He was pulled away from his dark thoughts when he felt a small, familiar touch. " _Miko,"_ he said through the bond. " _What is it?"_

" _Well, for starters, you could act like you miss me,"_ she said with a scoff. " _But you could make_ _it up to me by rescuing me from the Four Docs of Doom. One medic is too much for me to handle, but four! You gotta bail us out of here."_

Megatron frowned. " _And why would I do that?"_

" _Knock Out is here!"_

" _And that is supposed to mean something to me?"_ he asked with a raised optic ridge.

" _Please?"_

He grinned at the pathetic tone in her voice, but did not answer as his steps took him toward the lower level of the med bay.

"Doctors," he greeted to the four medics as he entered the room. He nodded to his comrade. "Elita-One." He avoided looking at Miko's beaming face as he maintained a professional tone. "I regret to inform you that I will have to put a halt to your work. I require the sparklings presence."

Knock Out scowled. "You regret no such thing."

"Regardless," Megatron said as he scooped up the three teens. "The fact remains that I outrank you all."

"You came at a perfect timing anyway," Ratchet said suddenly and it was then Megatron was starting to rethink his decision in coming at all. Elita's reaction did not ease his nerves either. "We've been running some tests and have made a few discoveries."

Megatron frowned. Despite the nagging voice in his helm that was telling him to leave, he stayed. "Like what?"

"Well, first off, whatever happened to the children is not harmless," Ratchet said simply. "But I still want to keep an optic on them should that change. But I have yet to find out if any of that is connected to the bond between you, Optimus and Elita, and the children."

"Not to mention we saw the…" Pharma hesitated, looking at First Aid for help. "Cybertronian Avatars?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge as interest filled him. "Cybertronian demons?"

Pharma blinked. "What? No! Where did you get such an idea?"

Megatron frowned. "Avatar is the human word for demon." He glanced at the children. "Is it not?"

"It can also mean an icon figure representing another person," Elita said with a huff.

After a moment of silence, Pharma pointed at Elita. "That one." He sighed. "Anyway, we have a few theories, as Ratchet said."

"The Key to Vector Sigma could be the reason for their transformations," First Aid said thoughtfully.

"Or what they look like later in life," Knock Out said with a smirk.

"The Key to Vector Sigma may not have anything to do with it at all," Optimus Prime said, entering the room and catching everyone's attention. "But it may as well have something to do with the bond between the six of us."

"At first," Raf said quietly. "I felt like I was back in Wisconsin, when we were reunited with you. It was a friendly, warm feeling that grew really intense."

"I felt angry," Miko said suddenly. "The same feeling when Sentinel was attacking you guys." She looked around. "I feel like I am seeing a mind doctor or something."

"A psychiatrist?" Jack offered to Miko.

Ratchet hummed thoughtfully, his optics suddenly alight. "The bond may have something to do with it." He looked at Megatron. "In fact, maybe we could run some tests on you-"

That did it. "Do keep me posted, Ratchet," he said swiftly. "But for now, I will be spending some quality time with my sparklings."

Ratchet sputtered. "Megatron! I really do think that-"

"Besides, Optimus Prime wanted me to show them around." With a curt nod and ignoring his brother's frown, he turned on his heel before the protests of the medics could reach his audio receptors.

Miko let out a breath as she leaned against his chassis. "Whew! Thanks for the save!"

"This is no save," Megatron grunted as he allowed Jack to climb up on his shoulders. "I am putting you to work."

Miko blinked as they left the building and emerged into the open air. "What?"

"You are going to help out with patrol," he stated, hurrying along as he felt Optimus tracking him down.

"Megatron," he heard Optimus say, a warning note in his voice.

"Here," Megatron said quickly, dumping Raf and Jack into Optimus's startled arms. "You take them for a while. We'll share."

Optimus blinked and by the time he had gathered his thoughts, Megatron was already turning a corner of a building. "Megatron!"

"If it takes him that long to react to the unexpected," Megatron muttered. "Then he would be dead on the battlefield."

"That's why he's got you," Miko said with a grin. She squirmed happily. "So some one on one time!" That one on one time was one of the best times of Miko's life as she was perched on Megatron's shoulder throughout the day. The increase in height allowed her to see so much more and the thought of getting a glimpse of Cybertron once more without any threat was too good to pass up.

At first, Megatron had her stay on his shoulder, but then he allowed her to get down and wander around, just as long as she stayed in his line of sight.

Miko bounced excitedly as she ran ahead under the watchful gaze of Megatron. "So this is where you grew up?"

He snorted. "Not me. It was Optimus. He lived in Iacon most of his life."

Miko did not seem to be paying much attention as she gazed around the rough city and its tall buildings. While some were damaged from countless battles, others still stood tall and proud, though no longer in their pristine glory. It was an abandoned shell of what it once was.

Well, it was not entirely abandoned as there were many Decepticons patrolling the streets. Miko closed her eyes and tried to form an image of what it all would have looked like before the war. Instead of weapons they held, it was the servos of their loved ones. Instead of grim, haunted expressions, it was a look of bliss and peace.

She realized with a start that this was not her imagination, but a memory of Megatron's. She looked back up at the silver mech who just shrugged, catching onto her line of thought. "I liked to take a stroll every once in awhile," he said. "It was...calming."

She grinned. "Sentimental much, Megsy?"

He snorted. "Hardly."

She let out a startled gasp, pointing to a somehow familiar building. "Oh! What's that?" The unspoken question was, why did it look so familiar?

"Some amusement park," came the simple answer. "It's been abandoned for years though."

"Can we go scout it out?" she asked eagerly.

"Most of the parts there would have been scrapped down for the war," he answered. "Plus, it is no longer safe."

"Not to ride them," she explained. "Just to look. I want to see how you all lived, what it was like to be you."

"Then we should take a trip to the Pits of Kaon," he muttered, but Miko heard him.

"That's our next stop too," she said. "So can we go? Raf would love it! You could even drag Optimus down to, share some stories if you want."

The glint in Megatron's optics at her statement told her she already had him intrigued.

* * *

It took a few days, not to mention that other Cybertronians were scouting the area first for any signs of danger, but the children were bridged back to Cybertron once more. Megatron was already waiting for them with the intentions of taking them to the abandoned amusement park, much to Miko's delight.

"This is so neat," Raf breathed as they strolled down the streets.

Jack nodded, the awe on his face radiating. "It really is."

"So what rides would you guys take?" Miko asked, turning to look at the two Cybertronians behind them.

Megatron frowned, his optics never leaving the buildings around them, as if he expected an attack. "I never wasted my time on rides," he said. "Life was too busy for that and it never even crossed my mind."

"Besides," Optimus said. "Rides like this were expensive and most Cybertronians wanted to spend their credits on other things. The upper class tended to visit these parks more often."

Jack frowned, looking up. "You mean you never went on a ride before?"

Optimus's optics suddenly lit up and the children could sensed his sudden amusement while Megatron groaned. "That does not count," the silver mech grumbled.

"What?" Miko asked.

"There had been an...incident involving a bomb, a landslide and a large slab of metal," Megatron started with a huff. "Optimus, Blur and I were the three unfortunate riders who rode the metal slab down the crumbling mountain in an attempt to escape Elite troopers."

"Looking back, it was fun," Optimus commented.

Megatron grinned. "That it was."

Pretty soon, everyone went their separate ways with Jack sticking with Optimus while Megatron had the younger children.

Jack stuck his head in a crumbling building with an interested frown. He could almost imagine this as some sort of funhouse with tall, goofy mirrors.

He jumped a bit at the sound of the wind against the ruined buildings, but he calmed his nerves down a bit. He looked back but still saw Optimus close by, so he reassured himself that he had no reason to be afraid.

He stepped away from the opening of the building, his curiosity satisfied. Going into a crumbling building would be foolish and he did not want Optimus and Megatron to regret bringing them here in the first place.

The air suddenly grew tense as he noticed dark shadows and images started coming to mind. He shuddered as long wires took the form of spider legs that reached out for him-

" _Run!" Arcee screamed._

 _The fear in his partner's voice snapped him out of it and he ran, abandoning her to save his own life. He felt ashamed at his cowardice, but he did his best to convince himself that he could do nothing against a spider bot._

 _Arcee's screams reached him as she screamed his name. He let out a choked cry as he wondered what that could have meant, if she was dead-_

"Jack," a voice said, pulling him out of his memories.

He blinked, looking up into the optics of Optimus Prime. He could feel Miko and Raf reach out to him in comfort, sharing his fear.

He pushed the fear aside, hoping to make it stop. "I'm fine," he said.

Optimus cocked his helm. "Lechnie," he said and it was the first time Jack ever winced at his Cybertronian name. "You know you can tell me anything," the Prime continued.

Jack swallowed, looking down and avoiding Optimus's gaze. "Yeah," he confessed. "I know."

Optimus waited patiently, despite the fact that he wanted to very much reach out and banish the fears that plagued his eldest.

Miko and Raf had never met Airachnid like he had. She was the one enemy that he feared, the one who stalked in the shadows and who got close enough to harm his mother. Even now, she still haunted his nightmares, though he told himself that this timeline was different in some way, that he had nothing to fear.

He pushed the fear aside, aware that he was ruining a good moment for his friends. He plastered a smile on his face as he looked up at Optimus. "I'm fine," he said. He pointed at what looked like an old stand. "So, did you have energon flavored cotton candy?" He winced at his lame attempt to divert the attention, but he would do anything to salvage a good day.

Optimus frowned and it was then Jack knew he would not be able to get out of this.

Optimus completed the distance between them in two long strides. He kneeled down to where his blue optics fixed on Jack's. There was no condemnation, only a request to understand, to help.

"What has you trembling so much?" he asked gently.

Jack glanced at his hands to realize that they were shaking. He folded them in an effort to get them to stop, but the feeling of fear did not go away.

The sky seemed to grow darker, as if feeding on his emotions. His eyes darted around as if he expected to see the shadows come to life. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a deep breath.

He could hear his mother's screams as she called his name from the web that held her captive. He could see the anger and hurt in Arcee's optics as she faced off a living nightmare. A nightmare that now haunted him.

He could feel Optimus gently reach out, not invading, but offering a way to escape. Jack stumbled into that embrace, in body and in spirit. He clung to the crooks of Optimus's armor, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm fine," he said with more conviction. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set forward in determination. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you left behind has no power over you, Jack," Optimus said. "Whatever you wish to leave will never attack. You left it all behind and you are under our protection. She can not harm you."

Jack nodded numbly, burying his head in the embrace Optimus had to offer. "I know."

* * *

"We should totally take the bots to a park on Earth!" Miko exclaimed as she ran towards them.

Raf smiled. "I think it would be fun with them in their holoforms."

Jack chuckled as they scampered ahead, leaving Optimus and Megatron a good distance behind. "We need to put them on some sort of Tower of Terror."

Miko laughed. "That's, like, my favorite ride ever! My stomach was never the same again!"

Jack frowned thoughtfully. "Why am I seeing Ratchet enjoying the Errol Smith ride at Disney?"

Miko's eyes lit up at the idea and Jack could feel her excitement bubble at the very thought of the grumpy medic on such a ride.

Raf sighed, looking up at Jack through his glasses. "You've done it now, Jack. She'll never cease to form her plans involving poor Ratchet now." He suddenly looked up with a thoughtful expression. "Hey, it's getting dark out," he noted.

Miko hummed, looking up. "Yeah," she sighed with regret. "Guess it is."

Jack looked back, feeling his heart clench suddenly and he resisted the urge to quicken his pace. "Yeah, we should get back." He forced his voice to remain steady. He was safe, nothing could harm him.

Yet that didn't stop his imagination from running.

The air was dark and heavy with a sense of foreboding that weighed heavily on Jack's heart. He straightened up, immediately alert to whatever danger might be lurking. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing, that he did not need to fear the dark and the foreboding shadows. But it was no use.

Through the bond, he could sense Optimus's sudden worry.

"Jack-" he started.

A sudden hissing sound reached his ears, a sound that could only come from a predator. A sound he heard in his nightmares.

Apparently, Miko saw something that he didn't, but it drove her to act. The protector inside of her surged forward and he could feel the comforting, strong presence coming from her as she took charge. All he could do at this moment was follow her lead.

"Run!" Miko screamed, shoving him and dragging Raf, but it was too late as whoever was stalking them in the shadows was already moving.

Something sticky snagged at Jack's legs, causing him to fall forward with a yelp. He did not have time to look up before he was being dragged back. He tried to kick in vain, but the webbing would not relent.

His eyes widened. Webbing.

Panic filled him as he came to one conclusion as to what was going on. "Optimus!" he screamed, fear laced in his voice. He could feel the Prime's rage through the bond as he tried to find them, but even now Jack knew, no one would be able to help him now.


	14. Changed Views Part 8

He watched with keen interest at the small beings that were carried into the lab, the lab he came to call home.

But it was not much like a home. More like a territory that was not really his. But it was all he ever knew. The high ceilings were never high enough for him to fly, the wide caverns were never wide enough for him to fully stretch his wings.

But it was his, it was all he ever knew.

But back to the strange, fragile creatures that he was now observing.

They were strangely colored and had no armor. They looked very squishy and he could not understand why anyone would want them. They were very tiny and looked so frail. Maybe they had come out of the Well too soon? Poor things, they would have to be eliminated and given a quick death, or suffer a slow painful existence.

Yet his creator did no such thing, nor did the being who referred to himself as 'The Master.' In fact, both mechs were very interested in the three beings.

But so was he. Especially the taller one. Though not much bigger, he was certainly larger than the two smaller ones. But his size and color was not what drew in the predacons interest. What interested him was the pulse of light that seemed to reach out to him from the small creature.

There was a device. A device that was full of the same living energy that Cybertron hummed with.

The Master had already once tried to extract the device from the sleeping frail thing, only to be pushed back with a warning pulse. The device was staying with the tiny being for now and the predacon could tell that such knowledge irked The Master to no end.

The predacon could feel his curiosity grow, but he hung back and waited. Somehow, he could tell that he would not be welcomed near the beings. So he would wait until the cavern was empty.

He curled his tail around himself as he settled down, resting his large helm. He was patient. He would wait.

* * *

The sharp prick of needles woke him up. He blinked rapidly as everything came into focus. A bright light shone down on him and he winced, looking away. He tried to rise to his feet, only to find that he could not. Panic grew as he found his legs and arms bound to a metal table, his head being the only thing on his body that was free to move around.

To his right, he saw Miko who was still out of it, her head rolled to the side as she slept. If not for the bond, Jack would have feared the worst. But the pulse of her life force was still strong as ever, confirming that she was still alive.

To his left was Raf, who was very much awake and very terrified. His eyes met Jack's and a silent message was passed through them without the bond. Just before Jack could open his mouth to ask if he was alright, the sounds of metal legs caught his attention.

He looked up with wide eyes as a shadow took shape of a figure he had hoped he'd never see again. The many spider legs took form as the femme stepped out of the shadows, as if his thoughts alone had summoned her.

"Airachnid," he muttered in fear.

The spider femme cocked her helm as she heard his words. "So," she purred, coming forward. "You know who I am."

"Your reputation precedes you," he said with a scowl, watching her movements with wariness. He refused to show fear, as it was an emotion Airachnid fed off of.

She chuckled without humor. "I should hope so," she said. "Sometimes, a good reputation is all one has in life."

Jack could not help but wonder if Airachnid had been the one to kill Tailgate in this timeline, just as she had in the one they had managed to change. Even though the future had been altered, Airachnid did not seem to have changed. She was still sadistic and cunning, a cold blooded killer.

He swallowed fearfully. "Are you going to kill us?" he asked. If the answer was the one he feared, then it would be very slow and agonizing, a fate he didn't want for himself, Raf and Miko.

She smiled sharply. "I am not going to lie," she started. "I am curious how soft creatures like yourself will die. What would it feel like to squish you? To cut you open? What color is your lifeblood and will it run thickly through my servos?"

Jack's heart pounded with equal fear at her words.

"But," she said with a rueful sigh. "That will have to wait as I am just following orders."

He let out a dark laugh suddenly, finding courage he didn't know he had left. "You? Following orders?"

She stepped back into the shadows and Jack suddenly did not like the idea that he could not see her.

"We all work for someone, Jack," her voice said, barely a hiss.

"What do you want us for?" Jack shouted into the darkness. But he received no answer, not like he expected any in the first place though. "Who are you working for?" At this moment, any sound in this stillness was better than nothing and he took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Panicking would get him nowhere, he had to remember that.

" _There's a scientist here,"_ Miko said suddenly, touching his mind. He jolted forward at the sudden touch, letting out a small gasp of surprise.

Jack blinked but resisted the urge to look at the girl who was now obviously pretending to be unconscious. " _What else?"_ he asked, taking in a breath.

" _I didn't here much,"_ she confessed. " _But Sentinel's here and some creepy Elite dude with_ _one optic. Kind of like a Cyclops."_

" _Do you know why they want us?"_

She snorted _. "Why else? We whooped Sentinel's butt. Revenge is a powerful motivator."_

That did little to ease Jack's nerves. He was, however, relieved to find that he could still feel a connection with Optimus, Megatron and Elita.

He was overcome with a swirl of concern that threatened to overpower him. He let out a gasp as his head was filled with questions and demands from the three Cybertronians. Try as he might, he could not place the voices and make sense in all the chaos.

At some point, the noise quieted down to where Jack could pick out the main questions that were being sent to them. Were they alright? Where were they? Who had them?

Yes, they were alright. No, they did not know where they were. And so far, they were in the hands of Airachnid, Sentinel and a one eyed Elite scientist.

There was a moment of silence through the bond as the three Decepticons took in that information. Finally, a command was given as the three leaders snapped into action.

The bond was meant to stay opened, they were to remain in contact and they were going to be rescued. There were times when Jack often forgot that the bond had limits. Like for instance, Optimus, Megatron and Elita could sense their feelings and thoughts, but they could not immediately tell where the children were located. The bond was not a tracker for long distances where they could follow the pull of the bond like a hound. To know where the children were, they would have to be standing right outside of the base they were imprisoned in.

Jack strained at his bonds when he noticed Airachnid climbing up the ceiling and watch him from her perch. He could not help but shiver as her optics fell on him. He reminded himself that she did not know about him as much as she used to, but that did not diminish the fear that was lodged in his heart.

Heavy pede steps could be heard and it caught Jack's attention as he watched a large Cybertronian emerge from the other room, his one red optic gazing at him. Jack swallowed past the lump forming in his throat as he took in the massive size of his captor.

"Tamper with the bond," a sudden voice ordered.

Jack's head snapped to the left as he saw Sentinel standing by, his optics fierce. "Let us see what the root of this connection is."

The one optic Cybertronian nodded and said nothing as he approached Jack. The teen could not surepress the fear that overcame him and he felt himself tremble. The thought of being examined by anyone, let alone this monster, made him break out into a cold sweat. He tried to shrink back, as if the sudden small distance would be of any help.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted, his small voice carrying in the small cavern.

"Do not worry," the scientist said, his voice filled with no emotion. "If he does not survive the procedure, you will be next."

"Don't you dare threaten him!" Miko screamed, abandoning her false pretense of sleep. At this moment, she knew she wasn't going to gain any more information

"If you are so willing to volunteer, then you will be first," he said simply, leaving Jack and approaching Miko.

"Don't touch her!" Jack yelled, lurching upward as far as his restraints would let him. "Miko!" he screamed as the girl's terrified screams filled the cavern.

* * *

He could hear the screams as the three beings blended their voices of terror. One was filled with pain and fear, the others with promises of revenge and rage. Such power and emotion caught his interest and he cocked his helm as he tried to make sense of it all.

The pulse from that older being was still there around him. The predacons interest only grew and he could only wonder if The Master would try to take it again.

* * *

Elita let out a scream of frustration, punching her fist at the wall. "They are harming them!" she growled, her optics shimmering with rage.

Optimus clenched his servos to hide the trembling rage he was feeling. "I know." Like his brother, he did not do well with this feeling of helplessness.

"Whoever has them is a threat to our troops," Megatron pointed out, his expression grim.

Optimus nodded mutely. That, he also knew. They had been compromised and could not stay any longer. They were putting their soldiers at risk in staying and not finding the hidden Elite.

Yet, he could not abandon his sparklings.

"Anything?" Elita asked, looking at her mate and comrade. Though her expression was calm and her voice betrayed no emotion, he could sense the desperation in her voice.

It only took one look from Megatron to confirm their fears. A fear they all knew.

* * *

Jack blinked away the tears as the pain withdrew, yet the sting was still there like a throbbing, constant reminder. He felt violated as the bond between him and his friends was being examined. He didn't even know others could to that! He felt like nothing inside his head was safe.

He heard Sentinel approach them and saw the servo reach out for something. "What is this?" he asked.

It took Jack a minute to realize that Sentinel was reaching for the Key to Vector Sigma. Before he could protest and try to keep the relic away from the Elite, a flash of light came out of the Key that sent Sentinel reeling back.

A warm, pulsing light filled the room and covered the area near Jack. Then the Key returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

Sentinel frowned. "So, it is untouchable." He shrugged. "No matter. It seems like you cannot do anything about it."

Jack let out a shaky breath, feeling a sense of relief that he quickly latched on to. So, something he had was at least safe and out of Sentinel's reach. "They will come for you."

"And they will find your bodies," the false Prime said simply. He cocked his helm. "With your lifespan, it was going to happen sooner or later."

The thought had never crossed Jack's mind, but now that it was mentioned, it brought on a new wave of horror to him and he felt his heart clench. To a Cybertronian, a hundred years was a mere blink. But to a human, it was a lifetime.

He shook his head. No, he could not afford to think of that, he couldn't.

"If you think you can bring me down with a fact that I have been living with my whole life," he started, glaring at him. "You will have to do better."

Sentinel let out a warning growl.

"You are no Prime," Jack continued. "You are a disgrace to your lineage."

"Enough," Sentinel growled.

"It bothers you to think that Primus has forsaken you," he said. "It bothers you that you, despite all your wealth and power, are overlooked. It bothers you that no matter how many times you had to lie, steal, betray and murder your way to such a position, that such a power like the Matrix has eluded you. The Matrix of Leadership will never be yours."

Sentinel lunged forward, stabbing at Jack with a needle. Jack let out a pained, choked gasp as red liquid spurted out of his arm. Sentinel wrenched the needle out, causing Jack to cry out in pain, tears blurring his vision as his arm bled.

"Mind your tongue," Sentinel snarled as he strode out of the room. "Or it will be the next thing Shockwave examines."

* * *

The youngling was in pain, that much he could make out from the cries. But which one, he was unsure.

He crept forward to find the room empty for the time being, which was rare. He took his moment to finally examine these interesting creatures. The predacon inched forward, maneuvering his large body to look at the first, smaller one. His small optics were closed, his small chassis rising and falling as he slept. In fact, everything about this being was small, which he found odd.

At that moment, the small creatures strangely colored optics opened as he let out a choked gasp of fear when he saw the predacon. But the beast did not move even as the creature let out a startled squeak.

"A dragon!" he heard.

His helm snapped around to look at the other being on the farther side of the room. She was clearly female, as her body structure was built differently. He inched forward, taking in her wide optics that were filled with not only fear, but amazement.

He lowered his helm to examine her, letting out a soft rumble. The female inched her helm away with a grimace, squeezing her optics shut as she cringed.

He huffed, pulling back, his breath causing her hair to move. Well, there was nothing interesting about her, or any of them for that matter. They were just other beings for the one eyed Elite to examine.

His helm tilted back to where he saw the larger being watching him, holding his gaze. He let out a snort as he approached the male. Might as well check him out before leaving.

This being also edged back in fright, though he did not close his optics. The predacon cocked his helm as he looked at the strange object The Master so clearly wanted. He raised a claw to gently touch it, wondering what was so special with this relic.

A soft glow emerged and warmed his claw, his helm filling with the sound of a voice that he felt he should know.

" _Predaking,"_ the voice murmured, carrying the same aura as the lifeblood of Cybertron. " _My_ _Predaking."_

He pulled back in sudden fright at the voice. What sorcery was this? What was that thing?

He let out a growl before scampering back at the familiar sounds of Shockwave approaching. He turned away without looking back, vanishing from sight just as Shockwave entered the room. The predacon did not need to look to see the fear that reflected on the tiny beings faces.

But one thought did stand out to him, one that was a welcome thought.

A name. He had been given a name.

 _Predaking._

* * *

Jack could feel Optimus reaching out to him through the bond. He could feel the Prime's worry and desperation.

He let out a breath, feeling tears leak through. His arm still throbbed with pain from where Sentinel had attacked him. But he found that it hurt less when he didn't look at the wound at all. "Is it still bleeding?" Jack asked, wincing yet going still.

He could feel the frown on Raf's face. "I can't tell," the younger boy confessed. "It doesn't look like it."

"Deep breathes," Miko offered.

He could not help but glare at her. "I have been doing that," he snapped, his voice coming out harsher than he intended.

She bristled. "Well excuse me for giving you advice when you went and foolishly antagonized Sentinel. What were you even thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He let out a breath. "Miko," he started tiredly. He was too tired to fight, he didn't want to fight. All the frustration and pain was building up but he refused to take it out on Miko and Raf. "I…" He trailed off, not even bothering to finish his thoughts.

* * *

 _Predaking. Predaking. Predaking._

It was that voice, that same voice when he had been named. _Predaking._

A predacon. A King.

The last of his race, the survivor.

The king.

And it had been that being, that...sparkling, who had delivered that message!

* * *

" _In the eye of the storm,"_ Jack murmured. " _You remain in control. In the middle of the storm,_ _you guard my soul."_

"Ryan Stevenson," Raf spoke up suddenly, recognizing the lyrics.

Jack smiled softly. "It was my mom's favorite," he said.

Raf squirmed in his bonds, trying to get comfortable. "Optimus likes the country tunes," he commented. "Which is kind of funny."

"Have we ever heard them sing?" Miko spoke up suddenly. She had not said anything after her little blow up with Jack, but he could feel that she harbored no true resentment towards him. She was just...concerned and terrified. A feeling they all shared.

Jack craned his neck to look at her. "Once," he said. "I heard Arcee singing. But it was without words. I think," he faltered for a bit. "It was Cybertronian. It had no words, but was pure melody." He laid his head back. "I never heard such...emotion to it. I don't think she even knew I was there."

If Miko was able to, she would have leaned in closer. "What did it sound like?"

"Soft," Jack said after a moment. "It was filled with raw emotion that seemed to rise up with a beat. You know, like the tune of the Titanic song? That's the best I could describe it." He paused. "I think she was thinking of her partners."

"So you know Arcee?" Airachnid said, emerging from the shadows. "How is she holding up? I haven't seen her in eons." She smirked as she approached Jack. "Is she still holding a grudge about Tailgate? Taking partners is my specialty. I always enjoy the ones who take the longest to break. The last one was a bit too close to his fellow spy, she didn't last too long either though."

Jack glared at the dark femme. "You will be punished for what you have done," he promised vehemently.

She smiled at him, cocking her helm. Her servo came to rest near his injured arm, dipping a finger in the blood that stained his torn sleeve. "Are you Arcee's new pet? The one she replaced Cliffjumper with? I have to say, I didn't expect her to move on so fast." She leaned forward. "Maybe I'll drop your body off where she can find it. Then she'll know who had a hand in your death."

Jack swallowed past the fear, but not without effort. "She's stronger than you think and that will be your downfall."

"No one can recover from so much loss," Airachnid said, pulling back, much to his relief. "She can only handle so much." She stepped away and out of the room, but her parting words echoed in his ears. "There is only so much she can cope with, Jack. And I will be there to help ease her past her sufferings. Permanently."

* * *

 _Predaking. Predaking. Predaking!_

He let out a roar, testing out the name he had been given. He was Predaking, he had a name thanks to that sparkling.

Another thing that hit him with such a blow. That being was a sparkling! All three of them were. They were injured and afraid, torn away from their creators and carriers.

The older sparkling had delivered a name to him. He was Primus's messenger and had given him the name Predaking.

He let out a growl as he leaped forward, storming through the cavern walls and towards the lab where the sparklings were being held. He could feel the pull of the device that had named him. It was there, whispering his name.

Predaking. Predaking. He was Predaking. No more was he a prisoner confined to these hidden labs.

He was meant to fly, he was meant to be free. He would be free with these sparklings.

* * *

The sounds of something large crashing through caught their attentions. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Raf wince at the injection marks Shockwave had left on him. The younger boy was pale and shaking, but he was alert to the sudden noise.

"What is-?" Miko started, only for her eyes to widen as the dragon entered the room, breathing heavily.

"Do you think it's hungry?" Raf squeaked.

Jack could not help but shoot him a look of exasperation. He would have expected that comment from Miko.

The dragon lunged forward and Jack could not help but let out a terrified scream as he saw the dragon swipe a claw at Miko. Instead of the usual blood and the horrible severing of the bond he expected, he saw the cuffs fall away as Miko slid to the floor in a heap.

The dragon turned to Jack, golden optics narrowed and he could not help but cringe as the dragon clawed at the bonds, setting him free. He fell down, looking up and rushing over to catch Raf before he hit the ground. It was more like a tumble for both boys, but they managed to at least avoid getting injured in any other way.

"Is he helping us?" Miko gasped as she rushed to their sides.

Before either boys could respond, the dragon unfurled its mighty wings and launched into the air. The three teens could do nothing as they found themselves suddenly in the claws of the beast. Miko let out a scream in Jack's ear as she clung to him. Jack could only yell as he hugged Raf tight to his chest as the dragon flew, all three praying he wouldn't drop them.

They could see nothing through the claws, but the sounds they heard was not comforting at all. Shouts and blaster fire was heard, along with the heat of sudden fire. Jack cringed and closed his eyes shut, as if he could hurry this nightmare along.

Cool air touched his cheeks and he opened his eyes and could see nothing before him through the small openings the claws of the dragon provided. His stomach dropped as he felt them descend downward and he braced himself as the claws opened up and they were dumped to the ground in a heap.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, recovering first to shoot the dragon a glare. "What was that for?"

"He did save us," Raf pointed out, dusting himself off.

"Not for long," Jack pointed out, looking in the direction of the lab they had escaped from. Seekers were pouring out, though they were few in number, Jack knew that they had been given orders to kill the escaped prisoners.

"So now what?" Miko asked. "Contacting the others won't do us any good since we don't know where we are!"

They all looked up to see the dragon kneel down in front of them before letting out a loud roar in their faces. Raf stumbled back while Jack and Miko covered their ears, though the girl continued to glare up at him with an annoyed scowl.

"Use your words!" she snapped. "You got our attention, so what do you want us to do?" Her hair had come undone and was flying free in the breeze. At this moment, she looked older than what she really was, with her dirty face and long, different colored hair. Her hands dropped from her ears to form into fists as she stared the dragon down.

The dragon turned to show them its back, letting out an urgent growl.

"It...want's us on its back?" Raf asked in shock, not quite believing the words he said.

"No time to wonder," Jack said hurriedly, grabbing Raf and pushing him toward the dragon. After much scrambling and grabbing, the children were holding on for dear life as the dragon launched into the sky. Jack felt his stomach drop once more, but he refused to look down. He was now reflecting on how much safer he had felt when he was in the dragon's claws instead of on its back.

The wind tugged on their hair and tears pooled at their visions at the height and speed of the dragon. While the metal of the dragon had been warm to the touch, Jack could only feel the numbness of the cool air on his fingers. He feared that the sweat on his hands would cause him to slip and fall at such a height. He felt Raf fall into him, the younger boy's eyes squeezed shut as he held on. Jack could offer no encouragement to his friend, for he himself felt none at the moment.

Seekers flew overhead, taking aim at the dragon. The dragon continued to fly upward as it tried to evade the shots. The sudden movement and swoops made Jack truly fear for his life and his screams were lost in the wind. He feared he would pass out rather than fall to his death and he forced his eyes to remain open. But the darkness behind his eyes was a welcome sanctuary compared to the height he was forced to see.

" _Optimus!"_ Jack screamed through the bond as he reached for that safe feeling. " _We need help!"_

" _Jack! Where are you? Are you safe?"_

" _Not at the moment,"_ he said. " _Can you track our position? We are under heavy fire!"_

" _We're on a large...dragon creature that helped us escape,"_ Miko said. " _We could really use_ _some much needed help!"_

" _We cannot track your position to send for a bridge,"_ Optimus said and Jack could tell the Prime was forcing himself from asking anymore of the glaring questions, such as the dragon one. " _Do you know where you are?"_

Jack forced himself to look down, his sweaty hands holding onto the armor of the dragon. " _Um...a barren wasteland?"_ he offered unhelpfully.

" _Can you track the energy of the Key?"_ Raf asked suddenly.

Jack felt Optimus's surprise and haste as the Prime snapped into action. " _Yes, we can. Just hold on. Soundwave is locking onto your coordinates and will send for a bridge."_

Jack could feel Megatron reach out through the bond as well, his familiar presence forcing jack to focus _. "Can you get the...dragon to follow your lead?"_

Jack did not have time to answer as a ground bridge opened up not too far in front of them. Jack swallowed worriedly as he felt the dragon slow down. "We'll see," he muttered, tapping the dragon's armor.

The blaster fire of the seekers seemed to spur the dragon forward as it flew toward the bridge. Jack felt his heart soar with joy as they entered the portal and into a different part of Cybertron. He looked down at the buildings and felt the rush of joy and happiness from Optimus, Megatron and Elita-One.

"Alright," he heard Miko say. "Now how do we land this guy?"

* * *

Jack no longer feared about falling to his death, he feared that he would be crushed from Elita-One's embrace.

It felt good to be held and protected and he could tell everyone around them felt the same. The walls of the base, while bland, were comforting and familiar.

"I think it would be best to stay on Earth for the time being," he heard Megatron state.

"Agreed," Elita said, pulling away from Jack but still keeping a firm hold on him.

"What?" Miko demanded. "But what about-?"

"Your safety is all that matters at this point," Megatron said firmly. "Nothing else. We cannot do our jobs properly when we are worrying about you three."

"For our sakes, Miko, please," Optimus said, looking at the girl.

Miko opened her mouth in protest, something everyone knew she would do. But then she went limp in Megatron's arms in defeat. "I understand," she muttered. "But that doesn't mean you can vanish from our lives."

Optimus smiled. "Never," he promised.

"What are we to do about...him?" Elita asked, nodding toward the predacon that sat curled up in a corner of the base. Despite the distance, Jack could tell the predacon had never once stopped looking at them.

"Can we keep him?" Miko asked, bouncing.

"Predaking is his own creature," Jack said with a smirk.

Elita looked at him with a thoughtful frown. "Predaking?"

He clutched at the Key to Vector Sigma, watching the predacon. "I...that's his name."

"I don't care what he's called," Miko said firmly. "What I want to know is if he can be house trained."

* * *

Predaking watched from his curled up position. The three sparklings might as well have been stuck to the three Cybertronians. He had not seen them leave their side for an instant. Their actions spoke volumes about the three Cybertronians towards the sparklings.

His golden optics had never left the older sparkling, his gaze on the object that had given him the name. He was unsure what he was doing, but he would follow the messenger for the time being. Till then, he would wait and watch.

He rested his helm, though he did not close his optics. He would keep an eye on those three sparklings. Plus, he could already tell that it would do no good to get on the three Cybertronians bad side.

The massive dragon could feel this foreign emotion that was emanating from the three Cybertronians and the three sparklings. He had only felt this emotion once and it had been when he heard that voice when he touched that strange device. The voice that had carried his name.

It was warm, it was safe and it was open. It was something he had never felt before. He had felt that emotion burst forth as the sparklings tumbled off his back and ran to the three Cybertronians. Their simple actions spoke volumes on how much the six really cared for each other.

He laid his helm down. Well, he would have time to put a name to this emotion.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Steelcode for helping with this story! I do not own Ryan Stevenson's song 'In the Eye of the Storm.' It is just an inspirational song that I wanted to use.**


	15. Remember Me Part 7

_Hunt, Texas:_

"Large, open spaces," Ariel commented thoughtfully as she looked out the kitchen windows. The view she received was open, with flat lands and wide skies. The feeling of freedom was there and she could not help but close her holoform eyes as a breeze wafted through. She tilted her head, her holoform blond hair moving over her shoulders as she looked around. Her mind was filled with images of Jack and Miko chasing each other around the fields while Orion and Raf sat down on the covered porch, reading a book.

Another image came to mind, one with Megatron. He was holding a gun and aiming it at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face.

She blinked when she realized that what she was seeing was not a fantasy. She scowled as Megatron adjusted the large gun he was holding in his holoform hands. At that moment, he looked up at her and smiled. She huffed, knowing what he was up to with such a weapon.

"Plenty of room and stable flooring," Orion noted as he tapped his holoform boot on the hardwood floors. He had to admit, he did like the light coloring of the floors. He looked up at the high ceilings and the tall, barren walls. "Unlike the last place." Here, he shot Megatron a look.

"And plenty of room to store the ammunition," Megatron said, shooting Orion a smirk.

Ariel let out a defeated sigh as she joined them in the living room. "Only you would think about the ammunition." She folded her arms as she leaned against the wall. "You can be so extreme at times and I worry that Miko is taking after you."

"Someone has to," Megatron grunted as he stepped down the wide porch steps. "I'm already seeing a lot of weak points where we could be easily attacked."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as her holoform followed Megatron's. "Attacked by the humans?" she questioned. "Surely such a thing should not concern you. Should we ever come under attack, we can always bridge ourselves out of the situation."

Megatron shook his helm as he scanned the open land in front of the large house that they now occupied. "Too risky. There are too many possible situations that could go wrong." He hummed thoughtfully. "I think we could probably put in some landmines." He looked at Orion. "What do you think?"

"I think you are taking this way out of context," Orion said simply as he followed his mate and brother. "Yes, you can have surveillance drones. Yes, you can have your guns stationed anywhere you want. You can even have bombs attached to the lovely trees in the backyard if you want." He glared. "But no landmines."

Megatron frowned before shrugging. "Whatever. You'll see it my way eventually."

"What I do not understand is why we were provided with so much furniture," Orion commented. "We do not need it. Nor did we need a house. Just a place to house our alt forms. A spacious garage would have worked."

"The children might have need of the rooms when they come to visit," Ariel pointed out. Already she was imagining precious moments with the children in this house as the empty halls were filled with their laughter and the sounds of running feet.

"We would have to bridge them to Texas ourselves," Orion said. "If they would want to visit."

"Of course they would want to visit," Megatron snorted. "But we can't go around setting up bedrooms for them, or they'll never want to leave! Jack's mother hasn't even let her son out of her sight!"

"As she shouldn't," Orion agreed. "He has gone through a tremendous ordeal."

"I suppose this house was the government's way of saying 'sorry'," Megatron grunted.

"It's a peace offering," Ariel commented. "And while what they have done can never be forgotten, it would be wise for us to do our part in working with this delicate peace, for the sake of the children."

Megatron sighed as he completed his search. "I suppose you are right," he said. "Though one more mistake, and we are shipping the children off to Cybertron."

"And what makes you think Cybertron is any safer?" Orion questioned with a frown as he looked at Megatron.

"At least they would be out of Sector 7's reach," Megatron argued.

"And who would set their sights on the children once they are within reach on Cybertron?" Orion countered back. "I do not think we need to worry much about kidnapping the children away to Cybertron. Such action is not necessary yet."

Megatron grunted. "Yeah, well I'm still preparing."

Orion shrugged. "Do what you must, but do not let your actions lead us into a bigger mess." At that moment, he turned to find Ariel back inside the house. He opened the screen door and stepped in to see that she was frowning at a wall, her blue holoform eyes narrowed.

He also frowned as he stood beside her. "What is it?"

She hummed. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering about this hideous yellow paint color. I think we need to change it."

He raised a brow. "Change it?"

"By repainting it of course," she said. "I wonder if this town has any decent stores for paint supplies."

* * *

 _Jasper, Nevada:_

Jack closed his history book and got up as the bell was ringing. Picking up his backpack, he blended into the crowd of students as they left the room with the teacher telling them to prepare for the next chapter during the week. In response to his jumbled thoughts, his hands found the army tags he wore around his neck. He nervously played with them, the feeling of the cold metal bringing him comfort.

Jack's mind was so absorbed with thoughts on future essays, quizzes and grades that he almost did not see Raf.

"Hey Jack," the younger boy greeted cheerfully. "You alright?"

Jack blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking about the upcoming assignment," he confessed.

"Well, I don't know about you," Miko said as she joined them, placing a lazy arm on Jack's shoulder. It came to the point where she was reaching Jack's height and he was just wishing now that he would grow a bit faster just to beat Miko in height. "But I'm thinking this new math teacher is much better than Megatron."

Raf chortled as all three of them stood in a corner of the hallway, as was their usual routine. "She seems nice and very cheerful."

"And she gives helpful pointers while going around the desks," Jack commented.

"I feel like I am actually learning something," Miko said with a grin. "Speaking of which, how have those three settled down in their new home?"

Jack shrugged. "From what I know, they've been placed somewhere in Texas. Orion told me that the name of the town was called 'Hunt' the last time we talked."

"I wonder if we could ever go check it out," Miko stated.

"They still visit," Raf pointed out. "It's not like they've packed up and left."

Miko frowned. "Remember how they said that all they wanted to do was find us and reconnect?"

Both boys frowned. "Yeah," Jack started.

"Well," she said. "They found us and reconnected, but then all this complicated stuff comes up and we can't even visit them without the Sector 7 junk breathing down our necks."

"It is kind of frustrating," Raf admitted. "It's like you always have to be on guard." Even though no one else said it, his words pretty much summed up how they all felt. After the whole Sector 7 incident, the Cybertronians had hidden the children and June in an unnamed town while they sorted things out with the humans. Whether it was through threatening or negotiation, they were not too sure, as the Cybertronians didn't speak much about it. But the nights they all spent hiding from Sector 7 had been filled with night-terrors that left them awake and yearning for the warmth of their bonded family.

Raf had been the first one to run out of the building they were hiding in as he sought for whatever comfort he could gain that would shield him from the horrible nightmares. Megatron had been all too eager to provide such comfort and pretty soon, all Jack and Miko were outside with them. Even June had joined in, checking on Jack out of worry. It ended with Orion offering for her to rest with him and her son, something she readily agreed to.

Raf rubbed at his arm, still feeling the needles that had been poked into his skin. He saw that Jack was still holding onto the army tags he had been given, almost as if the gift he had received was a life line.

Miko let her arm drop from Jack's shoulder as she leaned against the wall. "So, what are your guys plans for the Spring break?"

"Stay home, study, work," Jack listed off. "Maybe go out for a ride with Arcee, if my mom will let me know that she knows about…" He trailed off with a grimace. "You know."

It had been quite a shock for his mother to find out about the giant alien robots, and even more of a shock to find out about the bond. Jack was just glad that Megatron, Orion and Ariel had left out the whole time travel parts. There was only so much his mother could handle. Not to mention, Jack didn't fully understand the time travel explanation. Those memories were gone forever as he and his friends had saved Cybertron. But over time, that feeling of frustration and hopelessness over not remembering had faded away as they all built new memories to replace the lost ones.

Miko also grimaced. "Yeah, that's gotta stink." She gagged. "And school? Really? We gotta take you to a park or something." She looked at their younger companion. "What about you Raf?"

Raf adjusted his glasses, the new ones he had been given by Megatron, Orion and Ariel. "Well, aside from the working, my list is much like Jack's. Except I might play a bit more video games."

Miko huffed. "Boring," she muttered.

"What about you?" Jack asked her as he adjusted his bag, wincing as his chest gave off the usual pain, but he hide the emotion. "You got any plans?"

Miko looked down at the floor with a frown. "Nothing," she said. "But I'll think of something to do."

"You could go on vacation," a sudden voice said, causing all three of them to jump in fright.

"Megatron!" Raf yelped before a smile bloomed across his features.

"How did we not feel you through the bond?" Jack demanded, blinking up at the large holoform.

Megatron just shrugged. "I blocked the bond so you wouldn't feel me. The effects were much easier as you were all engrossed in your conversation."

"Back up a bit," Miko said, waving her hand. "So about this vacation?" She bounced. "Where are we going?"

Megatron grinned. "Well, how about Texas?"

* * *

"Texas mom!" he exclaimed. "And the three, giant aliens will be watching to make sure I am safe. Promise!"

June sighed as she shut the fridge, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Does your head and chest still hurt?" she asked gently, looking at her son.

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Just a little, but it's no big worry." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please? It'll be fun and we can get a chance to see a new town. You know you are more then welcome to come."

She sat down with her drink, a frown on her face. "I'm booked for the week, Jack," she told him. "And it's not that I don't trust Orion and the others. It's just...a whole week?"

"Not a whole week," Jack said as he took a seat across from her at the table. "Just a few days."

Her frown deepened as she looked into her son's eyes. In all honesty, she could not find any reason for him not to go. "Alright," she said, watching how his face lit up in excitement. "You can go. But you must take your aspirin for those headaches of yours."

He nodded eagerly. "I will, I promise."

* * *

 _Hunt, Texas:_

Raf strolled down the streets, eyes wide as he looked at all the shops and buildings that this town had to offer. It was larger than Jasper Nevada and had so much more stuff to do. There were people on the streets, but it wasn't overly crowded and the weather was nice with the sun hanging over high in the sky.

"Wow!" Miko exclaimed, pointing at nearby buildings. "Look at all the shops!"

"There is so much to do here," Raf commented.

"And we don't even need to shop," Megatron muttered, but Orion just elbowed him sharply.

Raf's eyes wandered over to a large building that contained an open window display. In that display were stands containing books. Raf's interest was caught instantly. He loved to read just about anything, but this building almost looked ancient, as if it was trying to take on a rustic, old feel.

A quick glance over at a chattering Miko and Jack showed that they were already interested in something else entirely, so he stayed quiet and did not ask about stopping at the bookstore. He ducked his head as he followed after them.

He slowed down when he felt Orion lay a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you four go on ahead?" Orion said, nodding to the others. "There is something I want to show Raf."

Raf felt his confusion grow as he allowed Orion to lead him away from the group. He looked up at Orion, but the mech did not let him in onto what he was doing. "Orion," he asked timidly. "Where are we going?"

"You wanted to see the bookstore," Orion said simply as they crossed the street. "Did you not?"

Raf felt his heart skip a beat in excitement. "Really?" he asked.

Orion just smiled down at him as he swung the door of the bookstore open, the ring of a bell going off. "Of course," he said. "I myself used to work in a place similar to what you would call a bookstore." His smile grew faint. "I would take you and your bond-siblings to work sometimes, and leave you with Ariel at the front desk."

Raf looked up from the book he had just grabbed to look up at Orion, noting his thoughtful face. "What was it like?" he asked.

Orion cocked his holoform head, as if thinking. "Well, the Hall of Records was large, filled with knowledge that one could only hope to achieve." He fingered a book that contained facts about the Civil War. "But I enjoyed it," he said. "I loved the research, I loved the stories and knowledge. It was like living in history itself and I was exposed to it everyday."

Raf smiled. "I think I might work at a library or bookstore one day," he said thoughtfully. "It sounds fun."

Orion chuckled. "With your talents, Raf, I have a feeling you will go much farther than a mere clerk."

Raf nodded. "True. I mean, look at you. You're a politician!"

There was a heavy sigh from Orion as he examined more books. "Yes, a much more complicated life." He looked at Raf with a wry grin. "Heed my advice, and stay away from politics."

Raf matched his grin. "Noted." He then let out a delighted gasp as his eyes caught the cover of a certain book. He grabbed it off the shelf, his eyes scanning the cover.

Orion looked over his shoulder with a curious frown to look at the cover. "A book on dragons?" he asked.

Raf nodded. "They're one of my favorite mythical creatures," he confessed. "I just think they are really cool and elegant."

Orion hummed. "We have creatures similar to your dragon's back on Cybertron."

Raf blinked in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"They are extinct now," he said. "But they were called predacons. Creatures of myth and mystery."

Raf smiled, holding the book up. "I think you might enjoy reading this," he stated, handing the book to Orion. "It seems like Earth and Cybertron have much in common." He grinned. "I've also been having dreams about riding a dragon. Sometimes, it's staring down at me and I get lost in its big, yellow eyes. But I'm never afraid because I don't feel like it's going to harm me."

Orion grinned. "Well, reading this book will certainly give you more dreams about dragons."

The two soon got lost in the shelves of the bookstore, both slipping into their element like slipping on a glove that fit. Raf's heart would beat fast in anticipation and the wide smile never left his face. Orion also shared in Raf's excitement, finding the history of earth fascinating. "I find it interesting about the different cultures you humans have," he heard Orion comment.

Raf backed up from the shelf he was looking at, adjusting his glasses as he did so. But he dropped the book he was carrying when he bumped into someone. He muttered a sincere apology to the stranger he had bumped into. Raf bent down to retrieve the book he had dropped, but the man beat him to it.

Raf blinked, about to offer his thanks as he reached for the book the man offered to him, only for the stranger's grip to remain firm on the book. "Um, thanks," Raf said, wondering if he should just let the book go.

The man in the dark, simple suit just gave him a smile behind his thin glasses. His greying hair on his face and head were thin, yet expertly trimmed back. He gave Raf a thin smile that looked professional, yet contained no warmth. "You are welcome," he said, releasing the book. But Raf had seen how his eyes had slid over the cover. "So you like history."

Raf nodded politely. "Yes, I enjoy it very much."

"Interesting that you do," the man continued, straightening up to his tall height.

Raf shook his head, trying not to feel intimidated. "No, not really," he confessed. "I've always been interested in history, and it was a fun subject for me."

"Are you here with family?" the man asked suddenly.

Raf nodded, his eyes searching the shelves in the hopes of spotting Orion's holoform. "Yes, I am."

"I take it that they share your love for history as well," the man said.

"I'm sorry," Raf said suddenly. "I don't think I got your name." He did not like how this man wanted to carry on a conversation that Raf suspected was turning personal very quickly.

"That is because I never gave it," the man said simply. "I am Harold Attinger, Rafael."

Raf frowned. "I don't think I gave you my name either."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? How odd."

"Raf," a sudden, familiar voice said, snatching Raf's attention. "Do you have what you need?"

Raf nodded quickly, sidestepping the man and approaching Orion with hurried steps. "Yeah," he said, holding up the two history books as well as the dragon book.

Orion smiled as Raf approached him. He reached down and ruffled Raf's hair in an affectionate manner. In that moment, a bit of the unease Raf had been feeling was chipped away. "Wonderful. Why don't you head off to the front desk? I'll meet you there in a minute. There is something I need to take care of."

Raf resisted the urge to look back at the man who called himself Harold Attinger. He just nodded to Orion before scampering off with his books. Both Orion and Harold watched as the boy vanished, his footsteps fading in the distance. Orion turned his sharp, blue eyes on Harold. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he demanded.

Harold just chuckled, his sharp, blue-eyed gaze falling on Orion. "Really, Orion Pax, you should know by now that I like to check in on my fellow Council members."

"I am conducting an exploratory mission," Orion said simply. "Just as you ordered, Sentinel."

"Both you, your mate and Megatron?" Sentinel said, his holoform of Harold Attinger frowning.

"Ariel goes with me on most missions," Orion replied. "And do you really want Megatron alone on Cybertron with no supervision?"

"Who says anyone can keep that mech supervised?" Sentinel stated with an annoyed scowl.

"Then I am simply damage control," Orion supplied.

Sentinel cocked his head. "So," he started. "The children you are around, this is what you have been up to?" He narrowed his holoform eyes. "Need I remind you of your new responsibility?"

Orion did not move as he took in that last statement.

"The duty of a Prime is meant to be a life that is not your own," Sentinel said, his face hard and showing his displeasure. "Don't look so surprised that I know about your private promotion. But the will of Primus has been set, and I will do what is required of me to see it through."

"As will I," Orion said softly.

"As a Prime, certain attachments are not allowed," Sentinel said. "The bond of those under your care will need to be changed."

Orion's holoform hands clenched into fists. "And as a Prime, those under my care are not to be trifled with."

"I am merely stating what is and what will be," Sentinel hissed. "Do not delude yourself with fantasies that are no more than hopeless dreams."

"Primus never stated anything about destroying any bond between myself, or those of my family," Orion said with equal venom. "There is no recorded text of any such requirements."

Sentinel closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "So be it," he said. He opened his eyes once more. "You may keep your pets, and I will be back to remind you of your duty in the next eighty years." He smiled thinly. "Oh yes, did you forget about the short, human lifespan?" With that, the holoform of Harold Attinger winked out of existence, leaving a young Prime to suddenly tremble at the sudden reality that he had failed to notice.

* * *

Miko licked the ice cream cone she had received, the cool, creamy taste melting on her tongue. "So," she said, looking up at Megatron and Ariel as they sat at a bench. "What are you guys going to fill your time with?"

"Dig landmines," Megatron said simply.

Ariel choked. "No you will not!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Fine. Then I will teach the kids how to shoot a gun." He paused. "Or properly stab an attacker." He leaned forward toward Jack and Miko. "You see, you have to aim for the ribs and slid it in-"

"Megatronus!" Ariel exclaimed, gaping at him. "You will not teach the children such things!"

He shrugged. "What? You know how to snap a full grown bot's neck. Why can't I teach them that?"

Miko looked at Ariel with interest. "You've snapped someone's neck?"

Before Ariel could even reply, a large dog bounded over and plowed into Miko, causing her to drop her ice cream cone. She let out a yelp as the dog started sniffing her and she held up her hands to ward him off.

"I am so sorry miss!" an athletically built young woman called out, rushing over and grabbing the great dane by the thick, red leash. "He's very strong and likes to run."

Miko grimaced as the dog licked her, causing Jack to laugh. "It's fine," he said, petting the dog. "He's really sweet."

"Did that dog get away again?" another voice asked, catching Jack's attention. He looked up to see a sheriff approach them, his hands hooked into his black belt loops. He was dressed for the weather, his uniform consisting of short sleeves. Jack could not help but let his gaze be drawn to the gun on his belt. It always fascinated him to see an officer with a gun or handcuffs.

The woman smiled, brushing her blond hair out of her face. "Yes, he did. But these nice folks managed to attract his attention," she said, gesturing to Jack and the others.

The sheriff smiled, placing a large hand on Jack's shoulder. "Well done, son," he said. "And I must say, welcome to our town."

Jack smiled politely. "Thank you sir," he said.

"Will you be in town long?" the man asked, adjusting his sheriff's hat.

"Just for a little bit," he heard Ariel say, her voice unusually cold. She placed her hands on Miko's shoulders, steering her away from the lady and the dog. "But there are some other shops we want to see."

Jack felt Megatron's holoform hand on his shoulder, the same spot the sheriff had touched. The Cybertronian than guided him away from the sheriff. "Oh," Megatron said, as if he had remembered something. "I think this is yours," he said to the stunned sheriff, dropping a silver object in his hands.

Jack could only stare as they caught up to Ariel and Miko. The girl shot him a look before frowning. "Agents?" she asked.

"Agents," Ariel repeated grimly.

* * *

Raf swung the bag of books he held, a light skip in his step. But he could feel the quiet, withdrawn feeling coming from Orion. Something in his spark ached, something he was trying to ignore.

"Will you tell me a bit more about the predacons?" Raf asked, looking up at him and hoping to draw Orion away from whatever troubled him. He ignored the stab of pain he felt in his head as one of those headaches was forming again. He winced, adjusting his glasses and hoping it would go away.

Orion blinked, looking at Raf as if he had forgotten where he was. "The predacons?" He hummed thoughtfully. "Well, they have faded into myth and legend, much like your dragons."

Raf nodded. "Yeah, but they were real and not something created from fantasies?"

Orion chuckled. "Primus, no. There are bones that have given us evidence of their existence, along with records of their walk on Cybertron." He cocked his head. "Why? Do you not have such findings?"

Raf shook his head but stopped when he felt the headache increase. "No," he answered quickly. "Just dinosaurs." But then, maybe dinosaurs were similar to dragons?

"You mean dinobots?" he heard Orion question, but his voice faded into an echo, almost like he was drifting away.

Raf let out a gasp as he felt the pain exploded in his head, causing him to drop his bag and fall to his knees. He didn't hear anything aside from the loud, painful ringing that filled his ears and how his chest hurt, like a dozen needles piercing his skin. "T'o't," he whimpered out, the sound of his voice bringing pain to his sensitive ears as he fell into strong arms, his vision going black.

* * *

Sentinel watched it all with a curious frown. He saw the way Orion Pax lifted the fragile human in his arms with ease. He saw how Megatron took control while Ariel seemed to know what to do as she held the dark haired girl.

On the outside, they were calm. But the inside, he could tell they were terrified. The children were in pain, and they did not know what to do.

He adjusted his holoform coat as he turned his back in the scene with a small smirk. "Seems the next stage of testing has already begun."


	16. Remember Me Part 8

A lone shadow approached, growing in size, its golden optics staring right through them. Those orbs, the color of a warm honey, and yet a raging flame, seemed to peer into the depths of the soul.

Then, those optics flickered, as if finding what it was looking for. It drew back, uncurling its large, mighty wings before letting out a thunderous roar that shook them to the very core.

The wind around them was stirred by the mighty flapping of the wings. The warmth of the air slapped their faces and moved anything that was not meant to stay.

There was a purpose in those golden optics, a purpose that this winged creature would see through.

It was brief, and it was unclear, yet they all shared it through the bond. They remained focused and alert because of that creature, that creature that was sent for them.

It was dangerous, it was beautiful, and it was coming for them.

* * *

 _Hunt, Texas:_

Orion's spark clenched with worry as he watched Ratchet hover over the three children. Jack, Raf and Miko were unconscious, their faces pale. Through the bond, he could feel the turmoil inside the three and the amount of discomfort they were going through. Their bodies had ceased shaking, but their fevers had yet to go down.

That had been four hours ago, and they had yet to awaken.

It reminded him of a different time and place. A different planet to be precise. He remembered Raf, his Melchnie, shaking and feverish as he had rushed the children to Ratchet. He had not known what to do at that time. He had been nothing but a simple clerk in Iacon with three sparklings whom he saw as deformed. The fever and sudden weakness to their bodies had shocked him to the core and he had not known how to react.

Now, it was almost as if he was back on Cybertron. He watched his memories flicker by as he recalled holding Raf, who was unresponsive. The tiny human had been so frail and Orion had feared the worst. The look of horror and desperation in Lechnie's and Nelchie's eyes back then had urged him on.

He had been relieved to find a solution then. He just hoped they could find one now.

His gaze was drawn to June, the mother of Jack hovering over her son and holding his hand. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the worry inside the woman's eyes, yet her calm facade was in place.

It was that air of calmness that caused him to take a breath and push the anxiety away.

Hearing movement, he turned around sharply when Ratchet approached him, his holoform an inch or so shorter than Orion's.

"They are fine," the medic said, easing Orion's immediate fears. "They have a fever, but the presence of a spark or parental signature seems to be calming them down." He glanced at Orion knowingly. "The symptoms are similar to what they experienced back on Cybertron."

"Cybertron?" June asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed as she looked up.

A sharp intake of breath from Ariel was the only sound in the room. Ratchet had gone stiff, realization dawning on him when he made the connection. June, however, stared at Orion, demanding answers.

Orion winced, knowing that they had been caught. Juen placed her hands on her hips, the only movement she made as she had not left her son's side. "What is he talking about?"

Orion closed his optics briefly, gathering his thoughts in an orderly fashion. He let out a breath, before looking back at June. "Back on Cybertron, our home planet," he started, already forming an explanation that would best fit this situation.

The truth.

He gathered all the main points; the explanation of Cybertron, how he and Ariel had found the children, his accounts on what went on. He explained it all carefully and slowly, his tone calm and clear.

At some point, Ratchet placed his arms around June and guided her into a chair he had pulled up. The nurse didn't even seem to register what she was doing, as all the blood had drained from her face and she grew as pale as her son.

Silence drew on as soon as Orion finished speaking. Now that he had a moment, he realized just how much his voice had filled in, keeping the grim silence at bay. Now, he was just waiting for a reaction.

"They saved us," he stated softly. "They saved our world from perishing." He looked at the children who were still unresponsive. "Whatever they had faced before is no more. My only regret is that they do not remember us."

June let out a shaky breath. "I've often wondered," she said softly. "I always wondered the reasons behind your arrival."

"We did not want to keep this from you," Orion stated. "But we were unsure how to broach the subject." He frowned. "My regret is that you had to find out this way."

"Jack had been complaining about his headaches," June said thoughtfully. "I gave him some pills to help with the pain, but I didn't know something like this...something like this could happen." Her voice trailed off, eyes alight with worry.

"Maybe we should never have found them," Orion said in a choked whisper. He was not meant to be heard, as he was mainly thinking out loud.

June heard him, and her reaction was immediate as she turned her sharp gaze on him. "No," she said firmly, strength returning in her stance. "Finding the children, my son, is the best thing that could have ever happened to them. To Jack." She pointed at Jack, who was still asleep in the large bed. "Ever since you came into his life, you filled a void. A void I could never fill for him. You became a father figure, someone he looks up to and can model his behaviour after."

"But this bond," he argued. "It is causing more damage than good. It was not something I even did intentionally! I don't know what kind of affect a Cybertronian bond has on a human."

June frowned as she stared at him. She then let out a tired sigh, running her hand through her dark hair. "I do not know about this bond," she confessed. "But it does not seem like you can do much about it, so there is no reason to fret over what could have been, or what could be changed." She paused. "There's no way to break it, or remove it. So all we can do is accept the bond with its blessings and consequences."

"Actually," Ariel spoke up. "The bond can be broken. It is a painful process and can only be done during an act of betrayal and other strong, negative emotions."

"Half the time, if not tended properly," Orion said. "A broken bond could lead to death if the spark is not strengthened."

June's eyes widened in horror, her previous hope vanishing. "No," she said. "You will attempt no such feat."

"Never even crossed our minds," Megatron spoke up as he entered the room. "A bond is to be cherished and never to be taken lightly." His gaze sharpened. "And we cherish what we have."

"You may not even need to dwell on the thought of 'bond-breaking' anymore," Ratchet said, grabbing their attention as he strode towards them once more. He held up a small, silver object in his holoform hand. "I found this on Miko, and I am willing to bet that I will find the same thing on the boys."

June frowned. "What is it?"

Ratchet shook his holoform head. "I am not sure, but it was emanating painful electric waves. When it comes into contact with a solid, moving being, it is activated. My theory is that these harmful waves helped to cause the children to react this way."

"Remove them immediately!" Megatron bellowed frantically, staring at the device in Ratchet's hand in shock.

Ratchet scowled. "I was getting to that," he snapped. "I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on and that this may or may not have anything to do with the bond. This would go a lot faster if I had some help."

"You are the only medic we trust," Orion said, his spark returning to normal. Now that he had an object to blame, instead of the bond, he felt a bit better.

"And Knockout is not getting anywhere near the children," Megatron retorted.

Ratchet just grunted. "I'm just saying, having another set of professional optics and servos would be useful."

"I have eyes and hands that can be put to use," June said, rushing forward. "Just tell me what to do."

Ratchet glanced at Orion, unsure if he should let a human involved in such complicated affairs, but the spark in June's eyes left no room for argument.

"Where did those devices even come from?" Ariel asked, folding her arms with a frown as the nurse and doctor tended to Jack, Raf and Miko. "How did they get on the children?"

Orion shook his holoform head. "I am not sure," he said, which did not make him feel any better now. Something had harmed his sparklings, and he was unsure how to prevent it.

"I will have Soundwave perform a perimeter search," Megatron said suddenly. "He might pick up on something."

Orion nodded. "Good, then at least we can be on the lookout."

* * *

Orion sat down at Jack's bed side, clenching his holoform hands. This form allowed him to feel, to touch without his Cybertronian form. He enjoyed running his hands through the children's hair and being able to live almost like a human being.

It had been a tiring three hours of waiting for the children to wake up. June was in the large bed with Jack, asleep with one arm around him. Looking at the two, with their dark hair blending together, he could see the family resemblance. He could see the identical fire within them, the compassion and strength they shared. He saw the love they possessed for others and for each other, and it warmed his spark that he had managed to find such people.

He gently touched Jack's hand, feeling the warmth travel through him. "Forgive me," he said softly. "I was unable to protect you. I want to give you so much, but I fear that I have interfered enough as it is." He bowed his head, withdrawing his hand. "Forgive me," he said to the sleeping figure.

The silence threatened to swallow him in the large room, yet a voice broke through the haze. "It's not your fault," Jack whispered, his voice barely a whisper.

Orion blinked his blue holoform eyes as he stared at the younger boy. His spark clenched in horror as he watched Jack's eyes close once more. It barely registered to him that Jack could have been simply resting.

But Sentinel's words came back. Humans, although their spirits were strong, were very weak physically. Their strong, emotional souls were contained in such a fragile shell.

He bowed his head, shoulders shaking. "Stay with me," he heard Jack say. "Just until I...sleep."

Orion looked up with grim determination, carefully taking Jack's weak hand in his own. "Now, and forever. I will stay with you."

* * *

He ran his holoform fingers through her dark hair, traces of her pink hair poking through. Though his expression did not show it, he was truly worried. "I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "It's not your fault, Megs. You didn't know."

He stared at her and noted her strong eyes and how her face contained such youth and openness, but there was a hidden depth in those orbs. She was a mystery with many layers that could only be revealed by the select few that she trusted.

"I keep having dreams about dragons," Miko started.

He raised a holoform brow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes, I am standing in front of him, staring into his gold eyes. Sometimes we're flying through the sky. It's so awesome!"

He grinned. "We call those predacons."

She frowned. "Predacons?"

"Fantastic beasts that were impossible to defeat," Megatron said. "Many brave, foolish Cybertronians would be slain to bring one down."

Miko grinned. "Does this place have a TV? Because we need to watch the 'Hobbit'."

* * *

"I have two mothers now," he commented weakly as he laid down in bed. "Mama, and you."

Ariel chuckled. "Which means you have twice the mothering to deal with."

Raf smiled. "Yeah. Two hoverers, two dominant females, two women in my life who are equally frightening when angered."

Ariel grinned. "Which means double the love," she commented.

"Nah, it's more then that," he pointed out. "I know how big my mom's heart is. It's huge. She's always willing to do everything for me. Her overprotection is just a sign that she doesn't want to lose me. It shows that...I am cherished." He looked at Ariel. "Your spark is deep and I can feel how much you...how much you treasure us."

Ariel's smile was warm as emotions surged through her. "It is that, and so much more, Raf," she said. She rose up from her seat and leaned over to gently kiss his forehead, brushing his brown bangs away. "Get some sleep," she instructed. "I'll make some tea for you."

"Can I help?" he asked excitedly, pushing the blankets off and trying to crawl out.

Ariel immediately put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. "How about you sit down on the couches downstairs, and I will make you the tea."

It had seemed like a good idea. She and Raf tried to quietly walk downstairs, but the creaking wooden floors that she liked so much gave them away. Ratchet was upon them in an instant, almost as if he had on a specific sensor for sneaking patients. He directed his scowl at them as he barked out his loud instructions. By the time Ariel had explained what she had intended to do was harmless and that Raf was just going to rest, everyone was up.

Miko and Jack wanted to be downstairs where everyone was, so naturally, June, Orion and Megatron came downstairs with them.

She was glad that she and Orion had the foresight to purchase large couches before the children's visit. The living room was large enough to fit two large couches and three comfortable chairs with a fireplace in the room.

Megatron lit the fire while everyone settled in. Blankets were brought out, mostly for the children because the Cybertronians had no need for blankets.

Ariel smiled as she watched Jack and Miko snuggle together under the thick blanket. Jack was leaning against his mother while Raf was resting with his head on Orion's holoform lap. Megatron was rocking in the chair near the roaring fireplace, a content look on his face.

A perfect picture of a content family.

"I'll get us some drinks," she said softly, rising from her seat, remembering her first intention for coming downstairs. Orion smiled up at her as their gazes met. In this one moment, everything was perfect. She wished they could stay like this forever. If only she could freeze time and hold this moment.

She made her way into the kitchen, opening the nearly empty fridge. There was not much food, as the Cybertronians had no need to eat. They did, however, stock up on a bit of food for the children.

She grinned when she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the milk carton, she poured it into a small, silver pot. Then, she grabbed vanilla and honey from the nearly empty cupboards and turned the stove on before placing the small pot over the gas.

The next few minutes was filled with her rummaging for four cups for the children and June, while checking on the warming milk and adding the honey and vanilla when needed. The busy work kept her calm and at peace for the moment, and it was something she really needed.

When she checked on the milk once more, she saw movement outside the kitchen window. She frowned when she noticed a man walking up the front porch, his appearance looking rather out of place with a tailored suit and grim expression.

She rushed for the door before he could ring the bell, not wanting the noise to wake the children. She swung the door open with an apologetic expression on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

The man looked at her. "Yes, Ariel. You can start by inviting me in. There are some topics involving the Council that we need to discuss."

Her holoform eyes widened when she recognized who this man was, and her spark dropped with a feeling of dread. "Sentinel," she said numbly.

His frown grew. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Why would you need to come in?" Megatron demanded, coming up behind Ariel and startling her with his presence. The former gladiator's expression was fierce as he folded his large arms. "Is there something you need us to take care of?"

Ariel immediately nudged Megatron away, aware that such insults would only get them in deeper trouble. Besides, she was the professional one who knew how to deal with politicians. "I am sorry, Sentinel," she said, opening the door a bit wider, yet still reluctant to let him inside. "But perhaps whatever needs to be discussed can happen out here?" she offered.

He frowned at her. "What is it that you hope to hide from me, Ariel? I already know about the children. I am just here to remind you of your duties to Cybertron, and how fragile humans can be."

It took Ariel a moment for her to realize that he was holding out a small, simple device. It took her another moment to recognize what it was.

In that moment, fury filled her.

"You were the cause for the children's collapse!" she hissed, holoform eyes sparking. She could feel Megatron go rigged, a growl escaping his throat and she knew that she was the only one holding him back from harming the mech.

Sentinel did not look fazed, however. "Just a simple reminder," he said. "We do not need you three to become distracted. You and Megatron are more then welcome to stay with the humans. It is Orion who is needed."

"He has not forgotten his duties," Ariel said, gripping the door. She was well aware that if one more wrong word was said by Sentinel, that she would launch herself at him as a Cybertronian. She also knew Megatron would be faster in completing the deed.

"Yet he seems to be easily distracted," Sentinel said. "Our people need him."

"And I will attend to my people," Orion said suddenly, pushing past Megatron and Ariel. "But on my terms. I cannot aid Cybertron with the restrictions of the Council."

"All that will have to be addressed on Cybertron," Sentinel said patiently.

Orion hesitated for a moment, and Ariel could sense him thinking deeply. "Give me a week," Orion said finally. "Then I shall meet you on Cybertron with my companions. We will present our terms and discuss what needs to be done."

By the twitch in Sentinel's holoform jaw, she could tell he wanted to say more, but he relented with a stiff nod. "One week," he affirmed. "Then we will meet to discuss the arrangements."

Orion nodded politely. "Thank you," he said.

Ariel did not close the door until Sentinel walked down the porch steps. She gently closed it, not wanting to make any sudden movements or sounds that would shatter everything around her. Finally, she just stared at the door, letting out a tired breath.

"Well," Megatron said suddenly. "Looks like the jig is up with the whole 'Prime' thing."

Ariel frowned, turning to look up at him. "He knows?"

"That Primus has chosen me to be the next Prime?" Orion asked. "Yes, he does. The alter ego of 'Optimus Prime' has brought hope to the citizens and done more for them then 'Orion Pax' ever could. Yet, I was still restricted to take some action in both areas."

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise," Megatron pointed out. "Maybe as a Prime to the public, you can do so much more."

Orion nodded, though he still looked troubled. "Maybe."

"We will have to gather everyone to talk strategy," Megatron continued. "Barricade and Prowl are well equipped in the slums and we have connections. Besides, you have the people's audio receptors and you have their sparks. They hunger for change, and you are offering it."

A heavy silence descended on them, each lost in thought as they stayed in front of the closed door, not ready to move. It was only the sound of something boiling over that caught Ariel's attention.

"The milk!" she exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen in a blur of pink and leaving a confused Orion and a bemused Megatron.

* * *

"They're talking in those hushed tones again," Miko commented silently.

Jack shifted under the blanket. "Yeah, I know. I hate it when they do that."

"What do you think it's about?" Raf asked curiously.

"Maybe it has something to do with that visitor at the door," Miko suggested, moving around and kicking at Jack's feet. "Did any of you see the guy through the window?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but he was sharply dressed. That much I could tell."

"They will tell you when they are ready," June said gently, raising her head from where she had been resting.

At that moment, Ariel entered the room carrying a tray that held four steaming mugs of milk. Upon tasting the sweet drink, Jack let out a hum of pleasure. "Thanks," he said, raising the mug.

Ariel smiled as she set the tray down on a stand. "I'm glad it turned out alright," she confessed. "I have never attempted to cook before, or prepare anything for consumption for that matter."

"Well, we will have to take you guys out to eat sometime," Miko said as she sipped her milk and honey. She frowned. "Hey, can you guys take coffee?"

Orion and Megatron both frowned, the expression making them both look identical. "Coffee?" Megatron asked. "I have never thought of it. Why?"

Miko just grinned behind her mug. "Oh, no reason," she said simply, taking another sip. Jack, however, frowned, knowing that she was up to no good already. "Can't it wait till Spring Break is over?" he muttered, glaring at her.

"Will you guys be staying here a lot?" Raf asked.

"We will have to return to Cybertron for a time," Orion said. "There are some things that came up in the Council that demand our attention."

"But we will make time for you," Ariel said quickly. "We know where to find you."

Jack smiled. "You do what you have to do," he said. "At least we know you'll come back."

"But that does not mean everyone will be leaving," Megatron said.

Miko perked up. "Oh? Who will be staying?"

"My sister will be sticking around," Ariel said. "I also know that Bumblebee and Hot Rod want to stay."

"And Bulkhead?" Miko asked, leaning forward.

"He's eager to leave work and take a vacation," Orion said with a smile in her direction, causing her to let out a cheer.

"Arcee is coming?" Jack asked, eyes bright. Ariel nodded in response. "She is."

"Bulk and I are going to have a Slash Monkey marathon!" Miko cheered.

Megatron twitched. "Is there any possibility that we could leave before the marathon?" he asked in a hushed tone, leaning towards Orion.

* * *

The house was situated on a small hill, surrounded by fields in one direction and thick, deep trees in another.

It was those trees that hid the large beast that sought shelter. Even though he could not hear, or see them, he could tell they were in there. The fragile, little creatures would need protection, and he was there to give it to them.

He curled his wings and rested his helm, content for the moment.

* * *

 **To the Survivors of Hurricane Harvey, both Steelcode and I give our condolences for your losses. We also give thanks to God above for the safety of the people and to the rescue workers, and the community efforts that went into saving and rebuilding what was lost. Remember Me shows how important family is, and there is a saying in Texas. "Don't mess with family from Texas." Well, Hurricane Harvey messed with the people from Texas, but they are showing just how strong they and their families are.**

 **A special well done to all Emergency and Volunteer rescue workers along with community volunteers for having such big hearts and warm souls.**

 **God Bless you all.**


End file.
